


急诊事件簿

by Aurora_Zhuge



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Zhuge/pseuds/Aurora_Zhuge
Summary: 欢乐逗逼向，警察锤*医生基





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pipipipapa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipipipapa/gifts).



> 1.男男CP只有锤基，霜铁是闺蜜，全员助攻向；  
> 2.天朝AU，请不要在意为什么在一个天朝AU里锤锤的头发是金色的……  
> 3.楼主写这篇的时候放飞自我，所以很多狗血很多苏

引子：  
“那么，你俩，真心话还是大冒险?”刑警队外号鹰眼的神射手柯顿翘起腿，冲索迩挑了挑眉。  
“大冒险！”索迩抢着答。  
他往沙发的前端蹭了蹭，挡住洛玑的视线，趁机使劲冲鹰眼使眼色：你小子务必要让我亲他呀！！  
洛玑在他身后翻了个白眼儿，似乎看穿了他的心思，幽幽说了句：“真——心——话。”  
索迩低下头：“那好吧，真心话。”

鹰眼笑了一下，把啤酒杯端了起来：“那么，告诉我们，你们第一次身体接触，是对方的什么部位？”  
索迩咧开嘴笑了：“手。”  
“双手！”他又补充道，然后欢天喜地的看着洛玑。

“……呃……Penis”洛玑的声音细不可闻。  
“？？？！！！”鹰眼酒刚到嘴边，一口全喷了出来。  
他抬起头，发现满屋子的人都有类似的反应。  
只有洛玑低着头，脸已经红到了脖子根。  
索迩和范达挤在一起，笑的一脸淫荡。

作为一个一贯耳聪目明的刑警，鹰眼还是怀疑了一下自己的听力——万一人家洛医生说的不是自己想的那个生理部位而只是个发音相似的生僻词汇呢？  
他咳嗽了一下，冲洛玑礼貌的笑了笑：“洛医生麻烦你再说一遍？”  
“用中文！”范达在一边忙不迭的补充，一脸绷不住的笑。

“我说阴！茎！”洛玑在一片意味不明的“哦吼……”声里用手捂住了脸——他当时明明是怀着纯洁无瑕、救死扶伤的高尚职业情操光明正大的接触索迩的，怎么现在听起来这么色情。

1.勃起的问题

 

“欧索迩……什么狗屁名字，拗口死了。”  
洛玑经过急救部的护士站，扫了一眼新病人的名字，没忍住暗自腹诽了一句。

他把衬衫和牛仔裤脱在更衣柜里，换上急救部墨绿色的工作服，又在外面套上了白大衣。  
洛玑半闭着眼睛把听诊器从柜子里摸出来挂在颈上，然后揉了揉微微酸痛的额角，推开抢救室的门走了进去——又一个急诊夜班开始了。  
经过门口时他从口袋里摸出个口罩带上，又扫了一眼新病人号码牌上的那个名字，“欧索迩”，洛玑撇了下嘴——就算是第二遍看到，还是觉得不能接受啊。

洛玑走进抢救室，看到神经外科的总住院医生史尼尼正在给一个病人会诊。  
他朝那张床走了过去，一边走一边忍不住继续思考取名字这个问题：拿他的舍友兼同学史尼尼来说吧，第一次听到这个名字的人多半都会脑补他是个非常可爱的小姑娘，但其实他是个爷们儿，虽然身高上差了点，但别处怎么看都是妥妥的纯男性。要怪只能怪他土豪老爹请了米德加德市第一著名算命先生，花了几万块，给他算出来这么个阴柔到家的名字。  
所以说有父母也未必就是好，洛玑得出结论。  
他走到病人床边，拿起床头的病历夹，杵了杵身边的人：“尼尼，病人什么情况？”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
欧索迩望着医院雪白的天花板，感到一阵一阵的眩晕，他想：自己今天绝对是流年不利。  
以前每当查案子遇到瓶颈时，老干部罗队长总爱说生活处处有惊喜，狗屁，分明是生活处处有惊吓嘛。

从警这些年，索迩已经很久都不参与处理群体事件了，因为处理那些小打小闹，实在是初出茅庐的小伙子们就够了。喏，比如站在他身边的这一只新人菜鸟师弟——他们警官大学著名的花花公子范达。

索迩想，自己一定是脑子进了水，才会在锦绣花园小区打来报警电话的时候，上了那辆该死的警车。  
物业和业主冲突的现场，至少有近百人，局里这次出动的警力，少说也有几十人，在这几十个警察中，索迩绝对自信自己的身手反应排在前三。

按照这个比例推算，如果现场飞出一块砖头，砸中自己脑袋的几率是多么的微乎其微啊。  
索迩心想：就算火星撞了地球，板砖也不该砸中我的头啊！  
然而事实却再一次证明了老干部的一贯正确性：生活确实处处有惊喜。

索迩在到达现场的五分钟之内，就被一块不知从几层飞下来的板砖砸中了脑袋，当场晕了过去。

等他再次睁开眼睛的时候，眼前是若干忙碌的白色身影，范达的声音嗡嗡的响在耳边，听不真切：“治安警……队长……板砖……受伤……”

似乎有人给自己扎上了点滴，有人推着自己去做了CT扫描……索迩只觉得头痛，爆炸一样的痛，张开嘴想说话，却狂吐了起来，吐过之后，再次昏了过去。

他再次睁开眼的时候，自己已经被摆在一张病床上，老爸老妈站在床的不远处。  
一个身穿白大衣的男子举着黑白相间的CT片，对他们说：“片子提示有硬膜下血肿，出血还在持续，现在已经给他输上了甘露醇（注释1）脱水，积极的抢救治疗。不过根据目前的CT结果，肯定需要开颅手术，否则可能有生命危险。来，两位老人家看一下手术同意书。”

索迩听的云里雾里，出血？开颅手术？莫非是说自己？  
老妈似乎是哭了，而身为公安厅长的老爸拿出了他一贯的镇静做派，问了几个问题就在手术同意书上签了字。  
那男医生叽叽咕咕交待了一通，便叫范达送二老走了出去。  
然后他转过脸，盯着自己的脑袋，喜滋滋的咕哝了句：“这一颗头，好圆哦，手术入路一定棒极了。”  
索迩觉得他的声音里有种无法掩饰的兴奋之情。

这时候，又有一个医生走了过来，拿起床头的病历夹，问那个喜滋滋的：“尼尼，病人什么情况？”

那个尼尼指了指CT片子：“板砖砸出来的颅内出血，可惜还没找到那个扔板砖的高手。”  
索迩觉得要不是出于医生的职业道德限制，他一定都高兴的笑出声了。  
那个尼尼搂住新来大夫的腰——看得出他的初始目的是搂肩膀的，然而后者拒绝弯腰配合他——“宝贝儿，这个病人是急诊手术，等下直接从你们急救部送手术室，帮我做个术前准备哈。”  
那个“宝贝儿”扬了扬下巴：“嗯。”  
他的声音沉沉的，有种不经意的慵懒。  
那尼尼冲他抛了个媚眼，大步走了。

索迩哼了哼，发现自己说不出话来，一个戴口罩的女护士走到近旁，开始动手脱他的裤子。

索迩下意识的伸手去护腰带，那护士拍拍他的手，温言道：“警察同志，你一会儿要手术了，我们得给你插好尿管，请你配合。”

索迩模模糊糊的嗯了一声，闭上了眼睛。

只听护士叮叮当当的折腾了一会儿，自己的隐秘部位便被人抓了起来，索迩觉得十分不舒服，开始挣扎。

那护士又忙不迭安慰他：“啊呀，你不要动嘛，你动了我还怎么插进去啊！”

索迩一阵狂汗，脑海无法控制的想起了若干与扫黄打非相关的不良情节，挣扎的越发厉害。

护士慌了，喊到：“洛医生，洛医生，病人烦躁的很厉害，尿管置不进去啊。”

先前那个沉沉的声音又响了起来：“知道了，放着我来吧，你去拿一支鲁米那（注释2），给他镇静一下。”

护士应了一声，索迩便觉抓着自己的那只手松了。

他长出了一口气，谁知没有舒坦两分钟，自己的敏感部位又被人抓了起来，他愤怒的睁开眼，看到一双水汪汪的大眼睛正专注的看着自己——的下体。

那大眼睛的主人半张脸都藏在口罩的后面，索迩打量了他一下——脖子又细又长，皮肤白的像雪，白大褂的领口露出两条玲珑的锁骨——索迩的目光一路向下——他的腰很细，屁股——索迩的视线被那人伸出的手挡住了。  
那双手纤白细长，每一个指甲都修剪的整整齐齐，显得整洁又禁欲。  
那样一双美手，正握着自己疲软的小兄弟——  
索迩想：若是一场春梦，那真是美好极了。

下身的不适感再度传来，他开始左右扭动，那洛医生握紧了他的“宝贝”，冲他皱起眉：“我说警察同志，你怎么这么不配合？！”  
索迩真是无语，心说要不换我往你弟弟插根管子进去你配合一个给我看啊。  
他不是不想配合，实在是感觉很别扭啊。

洛医生抬起头，冲护士站喊到：“小张，鲁米那拿好没有，五十毫克肌注。”  
那护士应了一声，索迩感觉到有什么凉凉的东西磨擦过自己的屁股，紧接着一个尖利的物体刺入了身体，他哼了一声，渐渐泛起些困倦，四肢有些松软起来。

洛医生的声音飘飘渺渺的在上方传来：“好了，放松，放轻松，你忍一下，马上就进去了……！”

索迩的意识开始涣散起来，他的脑海里模模糊糊的出现了一个画面，那个画面的主角依旧是他和这个好看的男人，不过他们的位置——或者说体位是不同的，他正支在那个男人的上方，说出了刚刚那句“马上就进去了”的台词，然后——  
索迩感觉到自己明显的勃起了，他撑着最后一丝意识睁了下眼，看见洛医生握着自己明显挺立的阴茎，难堪又羞愤的眯起了双眼，他口罩下的脸颊泛起了红色，胸膛明显的起伏着，胸牌在索迩眼前晃动。  
胸牌上书：米德加德市中心医院急救部 洛玑主治医师。  
胸牌右上角的照片上，一个消瘦的男人抿着嘴，神情淡漠的看着镜头。  
索迩看着那张照片，昏了过去。

索迩醒来，发现自己已经是在一个不同的病房里，妈妈坐在自己的床边上削着水果，先前出现过的那个尼尼站在床边冲他微笑：“你好，我是你的主管医生，史尼尼。”  
索迩抬手揉了揉眼睛：“洛医生呢？”  
史尼尼瞪大了眼睛看他：“洛医生是急救部的，他们只负责你的院前急救，你现在手术完了，是我们神经外科的病人啦。”  
索迩闭了嘴——他觉得自己再一直追问就显得有些心怀不轨了。  
其实他并没有什么非分的想法啦，只是感觉非常有必要跟洛医生道个歉。  
他该怎么说呢？  
“不好意思洛医生，我那天不该在你手里勃起的，那真的是个意外”——这听起来可真的太像性骚扰了。

注释1：甘露醇，常用脱水药，用于治疗脑水肿。  
注释2：鲁米那，常用镇静药。


	2. Chapter 2

2\. 治安的问题 

局里领导给索迩批了工伤假，加上之前攒下的年休，他休息了近一个月。  
他一贯壮实，头上的手术切口很快就愈合了，但是妈妈坚持认为开颅手术是大事，强行要求他卧床休息，哪儿也不能去。  
那个史尼尼医生倒是很负责，每天都来看他，索迩觉得查房的时候他喜滋滋的捧着自己的脑袋查来看去的样子，活脱脱就像是一只花仓鼠捧着一枚腰果。

出院的那天，范达开车来接他，索迩提出要去急救部看一眼。  
范达马上露出一幅了然一切的笑容：“猜到你要去的……不过我要提醒你，急救部的护士可是都记住你了哦……我是说，你勃起后的尺寸相当令人印象深刻。”

索迩抬手狠狠打了他一拳：“你丫当了警察能不能不要这么淫荡了啊?!”  
范达一脸委屈的揉了揉胸口：“我这是高度赞扬啊！赞扬！你听不出来吗？！头儿！”  
索迩瞪他一眼，狠狠的关上车门，大步走进了急救部。

他走到护士站，犹豫了一下还是支起手挡住了半张脸，然后问坐在那儿的护士小姐：“请问……洛医生在不在？”  
他真怕像范达说的，自己已经被急救部的护士们记下了。  
结果护士小姐头也没抬：“洛医生去外地开学术会了，后天才回来。”

索迩皱了皱眉，缓步退了出去，范达从车窗探出头来喊：“怎么样头儿，见着心上人没？”  
索迩一屁股坐进车里，闷闷甩上车门：“没见着。”  
他坐了两秒钟，猛地意识到不对，扭头瞪着范达：“什么心上人？！”

范达耸耸肩，冲他眨了眨眼：“论擒拿格斗我不如你，但论情场经验——师兄，你可比我弱多了……别装了啊。”  
索迩把头转向车外：“装什么？我哪里装了？！”  
范达撇了撇嘴：“你以为我看不出来你看上人家洛医生了？——你都在人家手里勃起了诶——我早说嘛，你是我见过最像直男的gay啊。”  
索迩转着头不理他，嘴里忿忿吐出个字“滚！”  
范达冲他的后脑勺做了个鬼脸，启动车子，绝尘而去。  
……

洛玑望着火车站前的人流，觉得一阵一阵眩晕，他想：自己今天绝对是流年不利。  
上个月连值了几轮夜班，不是打架的就是斗殴的，好不容易有一天晚上稍微清闲，却送来一个警察，被砖头砸了脑袋，洛玑记得自己当时翻着病历，都要被那家伙蠢哭了：被板砖砸到昏迷，这警察该有多笨呢！

这个月难得有三天休息，还要马不停蹄的赶去开学术会，听了三天关于ECMO（注释1）的讲座，他头都大了。  
头晕脑胀的坐火车回来，一下车，火车站前乌压压一片，都是人。  
洛玑站在路边打车，等了一个小时，别说车了，连颗出租车的螺丝钉都没有看到。一个卖水果的大妈好心扯扯他：“小伙子，你没听说？燃油费涨价了，出租车司机集体罢工呢。”

洛玑叹一声时运不济，转身走向地铁站。  
好不容易从沙丁鱼罐头一样的地铁里挤下来，洛玑看看自己被踩的面目全非的鞋子，深深叹了口气：这一天真是不能更倒霉了！

然而事实却再一次证明了：生活处处有惊喜。  
他走到医院宿舍的门禁系统打卡，一摸兜才发现，钱包不见了……  
如今小偷猖獗，大概是因为那些警察的脑袋都被板砖砸了吧，洛玑有些恶毒的想。  
他掏出手机，拨了个号码：“尼尼，我卡丢了……什么？别high了，回来给我开门！”  
……

索迩走进办公室，还没坐稳，范达便小跑进来：“头儿，我们昨天抓了一个小偷团伙，经常在地铁上偷东西那群人。”

索迩头也没抬：“不错啊，去登记备案吧。”

范达跑过来拉住他的胳膊，不依不饶：“头儿，作为你的徒弟，这可是我在警队实习以来，参与破获的第一起案子，你就算为了鼓励我，好歹看一眼嘛！”

索迩有些无奈，还是站了起来——就范达那黏人的劲儿，要是不去看他能跟自己磨叽一上午。  
索迩走到隔壁大厅，警官小王唰的站起来，喊了声：“欧队”。

警队里都管刑警队长罗迪夫叫队长，管治安警队长索迩叫欧队。  
索迩其实有点不太喜欢那个称呼，就好像罗迪夫的位置是靠真才实学获得的，而自己再怎么努力，别人总觉得自己的职位和老爸的姓氏脱不了干系。  
不过每每想起罗队长的外号，他又有些心理平衡起来，好歹背地里小伙子们不会叫自己老干部。

小王指了指桌上的一大堆证物袋：“欧队，这是这次缴获的赃物！”  
索迩假装扫了一眼，点了点头，拍拍范达的肩膀：“嗯，干得不错。”  
应付完毕，他转过身便要走，袖子蹭过桌上的证物袋，“啪”的一声，其中的一只掉在了地上。

索迩弯腰去捡，却见那袋子被摔开了，一个钱包掉了出来，摊开在他脚下。他把钱包拿起来，里面是个工作证。  
一个清瘦白净的年轻人从照片上冷漠的看着他。  
索迩的嘴角浮现一抹微笑，他把失物袋握在手里，站起身对范达讲：“确实干的不错，这袋失物，我来替你们招领。”

范达和小王面面相觑：欧队这是怎么了？竟然开始关注这种鸡毛蒜皮的小案子？  
索迩哼着小曲，走进办公室拿起电话，拨了一串号码：“你好，请问是米德加德市中心医院吗？这里是市公安局……”  
……

洛玑抬头看看面前的大门，叹了口气：为什么他唯一的一天休息，要用来耗费在公安局呢？他明明还有好几份文献没有读完呢。  
洛玑紧了紧背包袋子，快步走上台阶，按照指示牌来到了一间大厅。他走到前台，冲那里的警察挤出个笑：“警察先生你好，我接到通知，来这里拿我的失物。”  
那警察抬起头打量了他一下，嘴角浮现个有些过于欣喜的笑容：“啊……左转第一间。”

洛玑推开门，里面的警官正在埋头写东西。他小步上前，轻声说：“警官您好，我来这里拿我的失物。”

那警察还是没有抬头，拿起一支笔：“请问您的姓名？”  
“洛玑——洛神的洛，字字珠玑的玑。”  
“年龄？”  
“二十七岁。”  
“职业？”  
“医生。”  
“住址？”  
“米德加德市中心医院。”  
“详细一点？”  
“中心医院医生公寓A栋515室。”  
“电话？”  
“13452******”  
“身高？”  
“188cm”  
“婚姻状况？”  
“呃……单身。”  
“爱好？”  
“嗯？……呃……看书”  
“最喜欢的食物？”  
……  
洛玑有点来气，他眯起了眼睛，双臂交叠放在身前：“我说警察同志，请问我最喜欢的食物还有爱好什么的和失物招领有任何关系么？”

对面的人依旧没有抬头，闷声继续问：“还有性取向？”

洛玑简直忍无可忍，抬手拍上那人桌子，怒道：“我说你怎么回事……咦？怎么是你？”  
他的脸迅速的泛起红晕来，这不是上次那个被板砖砸了一头血然后在自己插尿管的时候勃起的家伙吗？！

索迩站起身，伸出手，露出一个彬彬有礼的微笑：“洛医生你好，我是欧索迩。很高兴再次见到你。”

洛玑咳嗽了一下，伸出手捏了下索迩的指头尖：“欧警官你好。”  
索迩把钱包递给他：“喏，你看一下，除了现金，应该都还在。”  
洛玑把钱包接在手里翻了下，冲索迩点点头：“是的，多谢。”  
他把钱包收好，迅速转过身：“再见。”

索迩一把抓住他：“诶。”  
洛玑退了一步从他手里挣脱开，他不喜欢跟别人有过多的肢体接触，那让他觉得非常不自在。之前跟他算得上亲密的，只有那个粘粘糊糊，躲也躲不开的史尼尼。

索迩凑近了一步：“不知道洛医生方不方便一起吃顿便饭？”  
洛玑退了一步，摇摇头：“不好意思，不太方便。”  
索迩继续上前：“我想感谢你上次的救命照护之恩嘛，给个机会。”  
洛玑又退开：“本职工作而已，再说你帮我找回钱包，我还应该感谢你呢”。  
索迩绕到他跟前挡住他退路：“那你就跟我吃顿饭感谢我吧？”  
洛玑抓紧了自己的背包带，决定明确点拒绝他：“不好意思，我一没时间二没兴趣，再见。”  
他绕过索迩扯开了门，几乎是一路小跑奔了出去。

索迩皱起眉头靠在桌子上，范达推门溜了进来，一脸诡笑：“头儿，我看见你心上人红着脸跑出去了，你是不是非礼人家了?”  
索迩抬脚踹他：“我是人民警察好吗？！”  
范达跳着躲开：“人民警察也得撩汉子啊！”  
索迩叹口气：“撩个屁！我说约着吃个饭，人家黑着脸拒绝了。”

范达凑过来拍拍他的肩：“我跟你讲……范氏恋爱宝典，三脸原则：1.绝对帅脸，2.臭不要脸，3.死皮赖脸！有了这3点，没有拿不下的。”  
索迩皱起眉头：“你说……他会不会不喜欢我这个类型啊？”  
范达把他上上下下打量了三遍：“哪个gay要是不喜欢你，我只能说他脑子一定被门挤了”。

索迩叹口气：“万一人家有男朋友呢？那个尼尼医生不是叫他宝贝儿么？”  
范达白他一眼，一脸大写的Are you f*cking kidding me?：“他们的身高差会导致性生活不和谐的好吗？！！！”  
索迩抓抓脑袋：“或许……他是个直男？”  
范达像看白痴一样看着他：“他要是直男我就是太监！”

他想了两秒，又把索迩打量了一番补充到“——就算他是个直男，咱们也给他掰弯喽！”  
索迩得意了两秒钟，忽的想到什么，警觉的抬起头：“等等，你说‘咱们’是什么意思？”  
范达退了一步，一脸谄媚的笑起来：“我是说，我也觉得洛医生挺帅的……万一，你没搞定或者……万一他喜欢我这型的呢？又或者，万一……他有什么特别的爱好……我其实是想说我不介意3……”  
索迩抓起桌子上的裁纸刀，范达以光速逃了出去。  
范达刚在门外站定，就听到“梆”的一声——是裁纸刀打在了门上。他决定永生永世都不在索迩面前再提3P这个事儿了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释1： ECMO：体外膜肺氧合，是体外循环技术的扩大和延伸，可对需要外来辅助的呼吸和(或)循环功能不全的重危患者进行有效的呼吸循环支持。属于重症监护室(ICU)的抢救设施，急救部和重症监护室(ICU)是一个大部门，所以基神才会去学这个。


	3. Chapter 3

3、吃饭的问题

索迩拎着饭盒走进急救部，拦住一个迎面走来的护士：“护士小姐，麻烦问下洛医生在不在？”  
那护士抬起头，盯着他看了十几秒钟，然后一脸惊喜的叫起来：“诶，你不就是那个谁吗?！”

她一把揪住索迩，不由分说的一路把他拽到了护士站：“护士长，姐妹们，那个谁来了。”  
护士站的三个护士正埋着头配药，头也没抬：“谁呀？”  
抓着索迩那个护士直跺脚：“哎呀，就是上次在洛医生手里……的那个谁啊！”  
三个护士瞬间抬起头，齐齐向索迩看过来。  
其中一个红头发的美人儿，帽子上比别人都多道杠，大约是那护士口中的护士长。她冲索迩眯起眼，笑靥如春花一般：“你终于来啦。”  
索迩觉得自己要不是喜欢男人，这一眼就被拿下了。  
他脊背一阵发寒，忽然有种自己进了盘丝洞的错觉。

索迩不知道，他是上个月急救部的热门话题。  
当然，那并不是因为他的尺寸——至少不全是。  
他之所以成为热门，实在是因为那一次，一向理智冷静，泰山崩于前而不变色的洛医生因为他的勃起而彻底失态了。

因为一根阴茎脸红，在医院里可是很少见的事情。大家早在医学院学习解剖课时就习惯了抛去色情意味坦然的讨论生殖系统，像洛医生这样见惯了各种男女裸体的人，没有人料到他会失态成那个样子。

他的脸红的像是熟透的苹果，额头上一下布满了细汗，护士问他术前医嘱的时候，他有两分钟都说不出话来，而且——  
当时在旁边的护士小张跟大家发誓——她认为洛医生肯定也是有反应的，要不他干嘛弓着腰溜回办公室了？！  
洛医生和那个帅气警察的八卦，一下就成了急救部炙手可热的大新闻。 

洛玑是院长钦点到急救部的高材生，人又帅气，打从他来急救部的第一天起，就成为了年轻医生和护士们捕猎的对象。  
然而时过境迁，一批批男男女女的勇士倒下去，洛玑始终油盐不进。  
最后大家聚在护士站得出了结论：“他一定是性冷淡的。”  
然而索迩阴茎事件的发生让大家意识到：“或许并非完全如此。”  
所有人都等不及索迩再次出现看好戏了。

索迩揣着一张纸走向了洛玑的办公室。  
那张纸上，详细的打印着洛玑这个月的排班表以及他的各种联系方式，护士长娜姐还热情的添加了索迩的微信，承诺全科的年轻医生和护士都会为他提供帮助。

“？？？？你们是不是有点过于热情呢？”索迩扫完了二维码，有点心虚。  
“帅哥，假想一下，你们科室有个又高又帅又学霸的适龄青年，可是各色的姐妹们都拿不下他，还有什么比发现他是个gay更令人欣慰呢？”  
娜姐拍拍他肩膀，一脸的理所应当。

“追到手了记得请姐姐喝媒人酒哦。”  
娜姐冲他挑挑眉，昂首挺胸走开了。  
索迩哆嗦了下，觉得这个护士姐姐真是狠角色，刑警队那群爷们儿根本比不了。

护士站的小姐妹们又拽住他，叽叽咕咕的给他讲了一堆洛玑的饮食癖好、边角新闻。  
一群吃不到葡萄的人，是多么迫切的希望那葡萄被揉碎抹净变果汁啊。  
这些女人真是太可怕太可爱了，索迩想。  
……

洛玑看到门口的大个子，觉得整个世界都昏暗了。  
在过去的一个月，他的整个世界都因为那家伙勃起的阴茎而天翻地覆。  
每次经过护士站听到戛然而止的对话，洛玑就知道在他出现以前，那群没有节操的男男女女又在欢畅的讨论着索迩的阴茎和自己绯红的脸。  
急救部头号热门话题，整整一个月啊，连主任在大名鼎鼎的Annals of Emergency Medicine上发了文章都没有任何人关心了。

洛玑这一周才刚刚摆脱了那个噩梦——这都要感谢几天前的夜班，他们接诊了一个生殖器上插着一根蒜苔的男人，当洛玑看着值班的住院医师强忍着笑一脸严肃的把蒜苔取出来时，他脑海里唯一的想法就是：“天啊，终于有个新的话题把我解救了。”

现在，索迩就这么大大咧咧的拎着个硕大的饭盒站在办公室门口，不远处的护士妹妹和年轻医生们聚了一堆儿，心怀鬼胎的往这边打望着。  
洛玑听到了世界崩塌的声音——毕竟蒜苔这种事，他从医这么多年也只见过这么一回，要怎么样才能找到一个新话题解救他啊。

在他回过神儿之前，话题主角索迩先生就跨进了他的办公室，带着一脸坦荡荡人畜无害的笑容：“洛医生，又见面了。”  
洛玑扫了眼手表：11点58分。  
他抬起眼看着索迩：“欧警官很闲啊。”  
索迩把饭盒放在桌上，拉过把椅子坐在洛玑对面，眯起眼睛：“巡逻，正好路过。”  
洛玑指指桌上的饭盒：“你们巡逻带的装备，有点稀奇啊。”

索迩哈哈笑起来，凑过去把饭盒盖子揭开：“这个是给你的。”  
洛玑立刻明白为什么饭盒会这么大了，因为它里面有菜有饭有汤还有甜点啊……  
右上方一小碟是三文鱼块，切成了四四方方的小块，上面淋着淡色的酱汁，似乎是油煎的，闻起来却不腻，还有点柠檬的味道。  
另一碟是菜苔和蟹味菇，清清爽爽又新鲜可口的样子，似乎是浇着一勺耗油，看不出有多余的调料。  
旁边的一小碗米饭颗颗饱满，和着青豆和玉米一起蒸过，看起来晶莹剔透。  
食盒的一角是一碗汤，看得出有海苔和豆腐，汤色很浅，味道却有种浓郁的香甜。  
食盒的中间……天，洛玑咽了下口水，那个晶莹剔透的玻璃碗里，是一枚烤的恰到好处的焦糖布丁。

洛玑吸了吸鼻子，心说比起经常没时间吃饭的急诊科医生来说，这些警察的生活也太腐败了！  
他把目光从饭盒上移开，不解的看着索迩：“你……这是什么意思？”  
索迩把饭盒一角的碗筷摆在洛玑面前：“我说请你吃饭嘛，你又说没空，那就只好把饭拿到你跟前啦。”

洛玑眼睛咕噜噜转了几下，缓缓摇了摇头：“这恐怕不太合适。”  
索迩笑起来，他觉得洛玑的样子像只警惕多疑的小猫仔，让人忍不住想去挠他的脖子。  
索迩指了指饭盒：“你总是要吃饭的嘛，这又不是贿赂……自己家里做的菜，没什么不合适的。”

洛玑抿了下嘴：“我……”，他扫了一眼饭盒，又坚定的摇摇头：“我对海鲜类过敏。”  
索迩右手托着腮，饶有兴趣的打量着洛玑的表情，左手伸出食指冲洛玑摇了摇：“不要对警察撒谎嘛……我知道你不过敏的。”  
他仔细研究过洛玑钱包里的几张点餐小票，知道他经常点什么菜，也推测出了他对何种菜系有所偏爱。  
索迩抢在洛玑反驳之前站起身，大手一挥：“你慢吃，我明天再来拿饭盒。”

洛玑简直目瞪口呆……他猜到这个男人应该是对自己有好感，却猜不到对方这是搞的哪一出……他不乏追求者，却从未遇到过这样的追求者。  
怎么说呢？这也太直接莽撞了，让人不知所措、无法接招。  
等他回过味儿来，索迩已经消失的无影无踪了。

洛玑拿起索迩摆好的勺子，先舀了一小勺布丁。他把那焦黄晶莹的一小堆儿含在嘴里……天，他真想把舌头也吞下去。  
洛玑拿起筷子，夹起一块三文鱼……不管怎么说，浪费食物是可耻的呀。

索迩走出急救部的大门，迎着室外的阳光露出笑脸——他想起自己经过护士站的时候，站在那里的小张冲他比了个V字手势——今天的第一战，算是告捷了吧。  
索迩摸出手机，拨了下快捷键，电话另一头，一个温柔的女声响起来：“儿子~”  
“妈妈”，索迩笑出声：“您的厨艺还是那么赞啊。”  
作为回应，电话那头传来一声不满的嘘声。

欧夫人太了解自己的儿子了，尽管索迩从小被自己精妙的厨艺娇惯着，却从来都没有对食物提出过过高的要求。对他来说，妈妈的饭和警队食堂之间的区别，真的没有那么明显。  
儿子昨天特地打电话来让她准备几个菜品时，欧夫人就猜到，索迩，大约是要把这餐饭拿去给什么人的。  
那个人的口味应该很清淡，欧夫人往煎的外焦里嫩的三文鱼块上淋鲜柠檬汁时想，对方或许是个恬静的姑娘。  
她又往里撒了一小勺糖，摇了摇头……未必是姑娘，说不定，对方是个清秀的小伙子。

儿子在大学时告诉她自己很可能是双性恋或同性恋，她纠结了一下就欣然接受了——对于她来说，抱孙子什么的，远没有索迩开心快乐来的重要。  
当然，她不敢保证丈夫也这么想，丈夫总说她是太溺爱索迩了。

欧夫人决定直接点揭穿儿子：“你应该问问人家喜欢吃什么……我明天准备什锦三鲜煲、芦笋炒虾仁和抹茶布丁好不好？诶，干脆你把他带回家吃饭嘛。”  
索迩在电话另一头笑起来：“妈妈，”他沉沉的嗓音里带着几分孩子气的娇憨：“八字都还没一撇呢。”  
他在挂断电话前又补充：“明天的午饭就按您说的准备吧，谢谢妈妈！”

洛玑舔了舔嘴角，觉得有些意犹未尽。这对于被史尼尼叫厌食症患者的他来说，真的是破天荒的事情了。  
洛玑看着几乎干干净净的饭盒，觉得这是他有生以来，吃的最满足的一餐饭了。  
索迩带来的每一份食物，量都不大，好像他算准了自己不是个贪食的人一般。  
每一道菜都做的很清淡，却又不至于到寡味的地步。  
调味很出彩，却并不带有餐厅中那种炫技似的痕迹，调料都是家常的，妥帖而用心。  
洛玑下意识的想，在这些菜肴后面的，一定是一颗深爱着索迩的温柔的心。  
那想法让他羡慕到心口发酸。

洛玑站起身把饭盒收了起来，他决定明天把话跟索迩说清楚。  
可是……洛玑又舔了舔嘴唇，那就意味着再也吃不到这么好吃的饭了……真是太恼火了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.俗话说得好，要想抓住一个男人的心，咳咳……给锤哥的策略点赞，要加油啊！  
> 2.如果你以为生殖器上插着一根蒜苔这种事情是楼主瞎编的，那你就太单纯了~~  
> 3\. Frigga妈妈真是全天下最可爱的人，好爱好爱她呀。基妹你就好好的嫁过去，这样每天都可以吃婆婆做的菜啦，哇咔咔~  
> 4.基基这边的助攻团已经到齐，就是寡姐和尼尼啦~


	4. Chapter 4

4、负责的问题

索迩坐在副驾驶坐上，搂着个保温饭盒，嘴上不停的催促范达：“右转右转，哎呀，右转不堵车。”  
范达恨不得抄起身边的保温杯砸晕他，忍了又忍，终于忿忿不平开了口：“我的头儿，我的祖宗，我不就是出门晚了五分钟，你至于嘛，都叨叨一路了。”  
索迩瞪他一眼，拿眼神儿瞟了下怀里的饭盒：“笋尖米粉放久了就不好吃了嘛。”

范达踩了一脚油门，赶在绿灯变化前冲过了十字路口。他见索迩宝贝似的搂着那个饭盒，顿觉怒气更盛：“我上次去你家，欧阿姨都表示欢迎我去蹭饭了，结果你一个月也不肯带我去一次……现在人家洛医生就表示对你的食物有那么一丢丢的喜欢，你恨不得变成外卖小弟一样……你这样让兄弟们很难过诶。”  
索迩没应他，过了半天，才自顾自叹口气：“……下个月忙起来，就没办法去给他送饭了呀。”  
范达几乎要一口血喷在方向盘上，觉得自己刚刚那一堆都白说了。

范达很清楚，这样的索迩是反常的。  
这么多年来，只要索迩愿意，他身边从不缺伴侣。  
索迩是个不错的情人，他开朗、帅气、家境殷实，交往时算得上体贴，分手了，也对前任和气有礼。  
但就像范达点评过的，分手后的和气有礼，大多和爱情的多少成反比。若是爱的深，又怎么可能和气有礼的放手。

索迩追求洛玑这件事，范达一开始是当玩笑来看的。  
治安警队的工作细琐繁杂，远没有刑警队那么多刺激，闲来无聊，范达乐的煽风点火看索迩去调戏那个清秀消瘦的大夫。  
就像每天上演的八点档电视剧，一时热映，给生活增添些欢乐美好的颜色，然后——然后就完结了。  
毕竟一见钟情这种事，多是电光火石间的花火，闪过了就过了。  
又不是木石前盟，难道还要修成正果、缘定三生不成？！

给洛玑送饭的第三周，范达想，这一次，自己看错索迩了。这不是一次小冲锋，而是一场持久战。  
只要可能，索迩就提前一个小时上班、延迟一个小时下班，然后硬生生给没有巡逻任务的自己插入两小时的午间巡逻。  
巡逻的地点不固定，但是一定会经过中心医院。

范达开始怀疑索迩之前生活的太过顺风顺水，所以产生了受虐倾向。那洛玑真不是个好相处的人——范达眼见索迩一次次去找他，一次次碰一鼻子灰。  
洛玑调了班，索迩对他的上班时间了如指掌。洛玑把饭拿出来，索迩又偷偷潜回送进去。洛玑躲去另一间办公室，索迩还是能准确的出现在他跟前……你来我往，你躲我追。  
几乎就像是警校里侦查和反侦查的教学实践。

范达都替索迩心累，有次忍不住问他：“头儿，为什么呢？”  
索迩正专心的把洛玑用过的筷子收起来，头也没抬：“我喜欢他呀。”  
范达只好翻个白眼儿，继续给他出主意。

他们一路飚车捧过来的那碗笋尖米粉，最终还是没能好好的送到洛玑手里。  
索迩走进急救部，一眼就看到了那个白色的影子。  
和往常不一样，洛玑没有躲，而是站在门口等着他。

索迩跑过去，笑着晃了晃手中的饭盒：“是不是饿了？”  
洛玑摇摇头，没有伸手去接：“我吃过了。”  
他是吃过了，在值班室，用开水冲了一杯藕粉，配着半包苏打饼干。

索迩看了下表：“哎呀，今天我晚了五分钟呢，下次不会啦。”  
他又举了举饭盒：“今天是酸辣笋尖米粉，特别新鲜的竹笋……我知道你不喜欢吃辣，所以辣椒只有一点点。”  
洛玑后退了一步，冲他弯腰鞠了一个躬：“欧警官，我想郑重拜托你，请你不要再来了。”

索迩没想到洛玑会有这样的举动，愣在原处。  
“为什么？”他马上下意识的反问。  
洛玑抬眼看着他，脸上没有一丝笑容：“我是个平凡人，你这样戏剧化的生活方式，我消受不起，也并不喜欢，请你还我清静生活的自由。”

索迩眨了眨眼，还是一脸不解：“我没有想搞的很戏剧化啊……哦，如果你是说我拜托了好几位护士妹妹打听你的行踪的话，那真是对不起……你不喜欢这样的追求方式，我以后安静点、低调点就好啦。”  
洛玑胸膛起伏着，似乎是在压制着自己的不耐烦，他捏了捏拳头：“不是你的问题，是我没有想被谁追求，也并不想被你喜欢。”  
他上前一步，死死的盯着索迩，试图给他造成点压力：“所以，请你务必务必不要再来了。要不我要告你骚扰了。”  
索迩一下笑出了声：“可是你要是告有人骚扰，警察会来调查的……所以来的还是我啊。”  
洛玑一阵语塞。  
这是什么人啊！

洛玑跺了下脚，决定不再跟他鬼扯：“总之你不要再来了，再来我要打人了。”  
索迩把洛玑上下打量了一番，嘴角绷着笑：“第一，我就是只用左边半只手，你也打不过我；第二，你打了人，属于治安事件，我还是要来的。”  
洛玑简直想扑上去咬他了，他气鼓鼓的用手指着索迩的鼻子：“你这人太不讲道理了，我帮你插过次尿管，难道就该被你缠一辈子吗？你是贞洁烈女附体啊还是怎样？”

索迩被他的比喻逗乐了，然后想起范达所谓的臭不要脸原则，索性瘪着嘴，可怜兮兮的答：“洛医生，你摸都摸过了，难道不对我负责吗？”

洛玑真是要被他气的七窍生烟了，怎么有这么死缠烂打的人啊！  
他捏着拳头冲索迩大吼：“不就摸了几下你的阴茎吗？！！我在泌尿外科轮转的时候摸过几百上千根阴茎好不好？？！！！！难道每一个我都要负责吗？！！！！”

索迩没有做声……事实上，整个急救部都忽然陷入了一片死寂一般的安静，似乎连根输液针掉在地上都能听得到。

洛玑觉得脊背一阵发凉，他感受到数百道目光齐刷刷的聚集到自己和索迩的方向。如果目光有能量的话，自己现在一定是筛状的。  
洛玑咬紧牙关，尽量拿出一幅安详无事的样子，迅速的转过身，甩下索迩大步走回了自己的办公室。  
他听到护士站的实习生和护士姐妹们在他身后爆发了一阵压抑着的诡异笑声……索迩标志性的爽朗大笑似乎也混杂在里面。

洛玑觉得自己真是要疯了，自己以前明明是孤独安静的——如果急救部是一本血腥热闹、色彩纷呈的漫画，那自己恰好是黑白的那一格。  
乏味的、冰冷的，恰好足以把所有人都隔离在自己的敏感地带之外。  
可自从被这个叫索迩的家伙缠上以后，自己的整个画风就诡异的向着各种鬼畜囧萌滑去……等等，自己刚刚是用了萌这个词吗？  
萌个毛线！！  
洛玑狠狠的把听诊器摔在桌子上，那家伙才不配这么美好的形容词呢！  
他脑海里浮现出索迩看着他的样子，觉得全身上下的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，天啊，谁来把那个痴汉拖走啊。

索迩抱着保温饭盒坐回车上，好一会儿没说话。  
他金色的发丝垂在眼前，搭在长长的睫毛上。午后的阳光从车窗射进来，在他脸颊上打下一片片阴影。  
索迩叹了口气，恋恋不舍的往急救部的方向望了一眼。那样子活像被主人狠心遗弃的狗狗。  
范达忍住拍拍他脑袋的冲动，笑道：“别灰心啊头儿，天涯何……。”  
“范达，”索迩转过脸来，眼神里又恢复了平素的神采，“街边找个地方吃饭吧，咱俩得把这碗米粉解决掉。”  
范达发动汽车。  
“还来吗？头儿。”他在发动机的轰鸣声里问。  
“来，当然来。”索迩迎着阳光眯起眼，答得斩钉截铁。

范达看着他的侧脸，觉得又辛酸又好笑。  
这两个人，就像是一团火，偏要去追逐一块冰。  
也不知道，最后是火把冰烤化了，还是冰把火熄灭掉。  
总之，范达叹了口气……没有个省心的结局。  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
洛玑没想到那么快就又和索迩见面了。  
但他更没想到的是再见面的场景。

下班前重症监护室打电话过来，说医院新定的几台呼吸机到了，厂家的人正在调适，让洛玑上楼看一眼，确保调试无误。  
洛玑忙活完了回到一楼急救部大厅，就看到索迩靠在门外的候诊椅上，一身的血。

洛玑心里咯噔一下，脑海里闪电一般的飞过了一连串的因果循环……自己中午说的话太难听了……索迩心事重重的去巡逻……然后中间出了事故……  
一秒后职业本能占了上风，理智告诉他，如果那些血是索迩自己的，同事们才不会任由他呆在候诊厅里。

洛玑跑过去，“你……”他发现自己声音竟然有点哑。  
洛玑清了清嗓子：“你没事吧？”

索迩抬起头，俊朗的脸颊上蹭着好几道血痕。  
“我没事……”他站起身来，有点迷迷糊糊的冲洛玑摇摇头，“这些血不是我的。”  
洛玑扶了他一把：“坐下说，你脸色不太好。”  
索迩扶着洛玑的胳膊坐下来，又忽的想起什么似的，一把抓住他的手：“那个孩子，你要救救那个孩子。”  
索迩眼睛里泛着潮气，直直的看着抢救室。

洛玑马上明白了几分，没再多说什么，快步往抢救室走去。  
经过门口时，护工阿姨正在打扫着地上的血痕。  
洛玑一边紧步走着，一边快速的叮嘱了护工一句：“阿姨，麻烦您带外面那个警察去洗洗脸。”  
阿姨应了声好，洛玑又停了下脚，转过头来：“麻烦您给他倒杯热水喝。”


	5. Chapter 5

5.钟情的问题

酒驾、车祸、家破人亡——急救部常见的标准悲剧三部曲。  
洛玑扫了一眼躺在病床上那个孩子，叹了口气。  
他掏出电筒检查孩子的瞳孔，刚刚参与抢救的住院医生在旁边紧跟着，跟他汇报孩子的病情。

那是索迩和范达巡逻路上遇到的车祸，肇事车辆逃逸了，两人把困在车里的母子救了出来。范达跟着交警队的人去做笔录，索迩则抱着孩子，跟着救护车来了医院。  
“妈妈怎么样？”洛玑继续着检查，头也不抬的问。

“内出血，多发性骨折，已经送急诊手术了……不过……”住院医师犹豫了下。  
“感觉不太好，在来医院的救护车上心脏就停跳了一次，给抢救回来了，刚刚打电话问手术室，骨科说盆腔骨折了，很不乐观。”

洛玑嗯了声，手上动作不停，抬头按了几个监护仪上的按键，把数据扫了一遍，扭头道：“给神经外科打个电话，让尼尼来看一眼，我觉得这孩子瞳孔反射有点迟钝，保不准颅内有出血。”  
他走到护士站，冲站在里面的娜姐喊：“护士长，您给那个小病人再扎个留置针吧？我想再建条液路。”  
娜姐应了声，三两下收拾好输液盘就走了。  
洛玑拿起电话，拨了一串号码：“喂……超声科吗？急救部洛医生，我这有个小病人可能有脾破裂，麻烦来做个急诊B超……对，车祸伤……好的，谢谢。”  
洛玑放下电话，听见娜姐在背后喊：“洛医生，针扎好了。”

洛玑快步走回床旁，拍了下娜姐的肩膀——很多人为娜姐的美貌倾倒，他却最喜欢抢救时一脸严肃的娜姐，冷静理智，手脚麻利，像个训练有素的特工。  
他也喜欢抢救时的急救部——跟死神抢夺生命，他觉得比什么都有意义。

洛玑写完手头的抢救记录，天已经黑了。  
他揉了揉肩膀，拿起办公桌上的电话拨了手术室：“喂，急救部洛医生……情况怎么样？哦。那孩子呢？……大约还要多久？好，谢谢。”

洛玑洗了手，换下工作服，揉着太阳穴走出了大门。  
连续工作了太长时间，大厅里的灯光晃的他有些晕。洛玑下意识偏了下头，余光扫见有个影子在大厅门口徘徊着……  
是索迩。  
他沾满血的警服已经换下了，脸也清洗过，只不过头发乱蓬蓬的，整个人都显得有点憔悴。

洛玑走过去，正巧索迩也看到了他，急急迎了上来：“那母子俩……” 他眼神里一片掩不住的担忧疲惫，“他们怎么样了？”   
“我刚刚给手术室打电话，手术还没结束。”洛玑又打量了索迩一遍，发现他T恤穿反了—— 一定是急冲冲抓了件衣服，随便一套就赶了回来。

“这个事儿，该是交警的管辖范围吧？”洛玑把手揣在兜里发问。  
“是，范达刚刚打电话来，说交警队已经在检查事发路段的监控了。”

“那就好。”洛玑点点头，起身准备离去。  
他走出两步转过身，见索迩还站在原处，低着头，金发像鸟窝一般盘踞在脑袋上。

洛玑犹豫了下，冲他喊：“怎么？你还不走吗？”  
索迩抬起头笑笑：“我……我想在这等等消息。”

洛玑嗯了声，转身想走，却不由得再次停住脚——索迩疲惫的样子在他脑海里挥之不去。  
他叹了口气，转身走回去冲他偏偏头：“他们手术完毕肯定要回ICU，我带你去那边等吧。”

重症监护室外的灯光雪白雪白，整个走廊都泛着些许坚冰一般的荧光。索迩和洛玑四下看了看，找了角落里两个空着的椅子坐下。  
不远处，三三两两站着几个人。有的神色凝重，不时往监护室的方向打望着，有的靠在墙角，呜咽着抹着眼泪。

索迩用手指轻轻碰了下洛玑：“你说，那个孩子的父亲在那几个人里面吗？”  
洛玑靠在椅子上，眼都没抬：“不在。”  
索迩转过脸来：“你见到他了？”  
洛玑摇摇头：“我们打了电话，他在外地，那对母子出车祸的时候，刚刚送他去机场回来。”他扫了眼手表，“这会儿，该是在买机票赶回来吧。”  
“天啊。”索迩皱起眉，一脸的惊痛。  
“天啊。”他又低叹了一声。

洛玑没应声。  
他起身走到贩售机旁，拿出2个巧克力棒，一瓶水，然后递给索迩：“喏，你没吃饭吧？等下要低血糖了。”  
索迩接过来，看了洛玑一眼，小声道了句谢：“你不用陪我等的……辛苦了一天，快回去休息吧。”  
洛玑摇摇头，不再理他，从身后背包里拿出个平板电脑来，开始读昨晚没看完的一篇文献。

又过了约莫一个小时，有脚步声和车轮声传了来，两人抬起眼，只见几个医生护士推着一张病床走了过来，两人赶紧上前去看——是那个孩子。  
一个医生摘下口罩来，是史尼尼。  
洛玑问他：“怎么样？”  
尼尼耸了耸肩：“颅内情况还好，出血面积不大，很快就止血了。脾脏有点恼火，普外科想了半天办法，算是保住了。要不这么小的孩子，切了脾以后多麻烦。”  
洛玑点点头，拍拍他肩膀：“需要我进去帮忙吗？”  
尼尼摆了摆手：“儿科已经有人在监护室了，应该没事，你早点回去休息吧。”他起身要走，索迩在身后叫住他。  
“史医生，”索迩犹豫了下“他妈妈活下来了吗？”  
尼尼看了索迩一眼，摇了摇头，便沉默着走进监护室去了。

索迩退了几步坐在椅子上，一脸颓废。  
洛玑坐回他身边，把自己的东西收拾到背包里，然后冲索迩道：“我要回去了，你走吗？”   
索迩缓缓摇了摇头：“我想再待会儿。”

洛玑咂了下嘴：“医院已经给孩子的爸爸打电话了，你还能做什么？！”  
索迩垂着眼，紧紧捏着拳头，没说话。

洛玑可以理解索迩的心情，对于大部分人来说，生死离别是这样罕见，这样艰难。  
但是对于自己来说，这只不过是医院里寻常的一天。  
人们通常都以为生命很长，其实它短的可怕。

 

洛玑站起身，“索迩”，他叫他的名字。  
索迩抬起头来，用带着些许讶异的眼神盯着洛玑。  
“你是个很好的人，我也很感激你这些天对我的好。不过，请不要再来找我了，生命很短暂，拿它去做些对你更重要的事吧。”  
他把背包背在肩上，大步离开。

洛玑走出住院部大楼，夏夜的风带着点吝啬的凉意扑了过来，不远处，一辆急救车驶进了医院，尖声鸣叫着停在了急救部前方。  
不知那又是怎样一个生离死别的故事，洛玑想。

“洛玑”身后有人叫着他的名字追了上来。  
洛玑转过身，索迩红着脸冲到他跟前。

“你相信一见钟情吗？”索迩喘着气问。  
“不相信”，洛玑答得斩钉截铁：“一丁点儿都不信！！”  
“我也不信，一丁点儿都不信。”索迩眨了眨眼，看着洛玑一字一顿的开口：“直到我遇见了你。”

洛玑干笑了一声，扭头就走，他抬起一只手挥了挥：“继续努力，你可以去创作少女文学了。”  
索迩在他身后喊：“既然生命短暂，为什么不给彼此个机会？”  
洛玑没回头，很快消失在了夜幕里。

大雪漫天，寒意彻骨。  
洛玑蜷缩着，徒劳的想把自己身体内几乎消失殆尽的暖意聚集起来……他觉得冷，很冷。  
抱着他那个怀抱，比冰雪还要冷许多倍。

他被放在了雪地上，那个模糊的身影俯身下来，似乎是打量了他一会儿，然后直起身，转身离去了。  
“别丢下我”，洛玑想喊。  
“别抛弃我啊”，他拼命的张嘴，却只能发出咿咿呀呀的哭声，那哭声太微弱了，瞬间被淹没在风声里。

他的身体越来越冷，越来越僵。洛玑闭上了眼睛……他知道，自己很快就会成为荒芜之地上一具幼小的尸体。  
脸上湿漉漉的，像是有什么东西在舔舐他的脸颊，是饿狼吗？等不及要享受这瘦骨嶙峋的食物？

“咬死我啊，反正我也受够了这遗弃了我的世界！”  
洛玑睁开眼，对上一双清亮的眸子，幽蓝的像深海，耀眼的像阳光。

“索迩”，洛玑不知道自己为什么要唤这个名字，他甚至都没看清那眸子的主人。  
他被人抱了起来，炽热的体温从他的后背胸膛蔓延到四肢，洛玑动了动身子，“索迩”，他又叫了一声。

“偷人啊！”史尼尼的声音不知道在哪里传了来，幽幽的在耳边回响着。  
“索迩，”洛玑又模模糊糊哼了句。  
“你竟敢背着我偷人啊！”史尼尼的声音像惊雷一样响起了。  
洛玑一个激灵睁开了眼。

客厅的空调开着，正对着沙发呼呼的喷出寒气。  
洛玑瑟缩着身子蜷在沙发的一角，胳膊上爬了一层冻出来的鸡皮疙瘩。  
史尼尼盘腿坐在旁边，一手抓着一袋怪味豆，另一只手维持在捏着洛玑脸的姿势。

洛玑一个咕噜坐了起来，揉了下眼：“我去，我什么时候睡着的。现在几点了？！”  
尼尼拿大眼睛瞟了瞟墙上的挂钟，时针指向12点。  
洛玑抓过桌上的遥控器关了空调，问他：“你刚回来？一直加班到现在？”  
尼尼点点头：“对呀，我’铁人’的称号，可不是浪得虚名啊。”  
洛玑挑了下眉：“我看下一步，得把你的白大褂换成钛合金的，刷上红漆，镶上金边儿，中间儿再按一个五千瓦的探照灯，才配的起你铁人的身份呢。”  
尼尼凑到他旁边，把脚搭在洛玑腿上：“我跟你说，今儿好不容易等那小孩病情平稳了，你们急救部又收了个刀砍伤的，脑袋上的口子跟东非大裂谷似的，我帮着他们可缝了老半天呢。”  
洛玑瞟了他一眼：“呦，你没拿块跟青藏高原那么大的创可贴把那口子糊上啊？”

尼尼哈哈笑起来，拿了颗怪味豆去丢洛玑：“诶，宝贝儿，等你嫁人了，我可找谁去斗嘴啊。”  
洛玑歪头躲开，白他一眼：“把我嫁了你是能收钱还是怎么的？”  
尼尼捏着嗓子应：“不是我要嫁你，是你自己思春嘛……一声声在梦里叫人家名字——索迩啊，索迩。”  
洛玑拿脚蹬他：“我才没有！”——其实他记得的，自己确实在梦里叫了索迩，这比那个梦更让他震惊。  
尼尼又抓起一颗豆子丢过去：“随你狡辩喽，反正人家说，日有所思夜有所梦。”  
洛玑一脸抓狂的把地上两颗豆子捡起来丢进垃圾桶：“白天被他烦透了，做梦诅咒犯法吗？”

尼尼撇了撇嘴，站起身向卫生间走去，几秒后叼着牙刷走出来：“你吧。”  
他含着一嘴的泡泡补充：“口是心非！死性不改！他的外型明明就是你的菜！完完全全，百分之百，妥妥的你的dream lover.”  
洛玑不吭声，站起身踢踏着拖鞋往自己卧室走去，尼尼跟在他身后继续念叨：“依我作为他两个月的主治医生的经验来看呢，那小子挺孝顺、挺开朗，除了偶尔有点冲动的傻气，没什么毛病啦。”  
洛玑仰面倒在床上：“听起来也很像你的dream lover啊，不如你们在一起，正好两个家族实现官商勾结。”  
尼尼走过去抓起个抱枕甩在他脸上：“等真勾结的时候你别哭啊！”  
他走出去带上门，又推开条门缝探进头来：“他今天把自己电话留监护室了，说要是那小孩子的父亲一时来不了，任何事都可以找他。”  
洛玑翻了个身，把脸蒙在枕头里表示抗议。  
尼尼哼了声，关门走回了客厅。

沙发的角落里，躺着一本洛玑看了一半的书。  
尼尼凑过去拿在手里，发现那是一本《心理学》，翻开的那一章写着，童年创伤与成人亲密关系。洛玑用铅笔在亲密两个字上重重划了个问号。


	6. Chapter 6

6.身世的问题

“你回答我一个问题，我给你一个答案……这就好比说，你想要从我手里夺走宇宙魔方，你就要拿无限宝石来换，或者说你要重新找回你堕入炼狱的心上人，你就要给阎罗献祭自己的灵魂，一物换一物，宇宙才能稳定和谐，懂吗？”史尼尼翘起腿，嘬了一口面前的咖啡。  
索迩看着史尼尼，一脸大写的懵逼——这都什么跟什么啊。他记得洛玑曾经说自己做事太戏剧化，这位史尼尼大夫才是教科书级的戏剧化好吗？

他咳嗽了声，“那好吧……第一个问题，洛玑是不是被领养过？”  
史尼尼点点头：“是。”  
30秒的沉默…………  
又是30秒沉默。  
索迩眨眨眼：“——然后呢？”  
史尼尼举起手指头摇了摇：“这已经是第二个问题了，该换我问了。”他像个黑帮大佬似的斜靠在沙发上，瞟了索迩一眼：“关于洛玑的身世，你已经查到了些什么？”  
“!!!!!”索迩瞬间觉得自己智商被碾压了——自己刚刚干嘛不选用这种开放式回答的设问句啊！？

 

“我查到他8岁时被一对年长的洛姓夫妇从福利院领养，现在他的养父母已经过世。洛玑小时候得过心脏病，他的资料里可以查到红十字会的救助记录，但是因为牵涉个人隐私，警务系统里看不到细节。我还查到洛玑有过一个曾用名，叫做劳丢丢。”索迩耸了耸肩，表示愿赌服输：“只有这些了。”  
“你们当警察的跟别人谈恋爱之前都要查别人祖宗八辈吗？”史尼尼撇了撇嘴，一脸的鄙视。  
“并不是！——这算第二个问题，现在该我问了。”索迩抢在史尼尼说话前回答。  
他有点得意自己钻到了空子，冲史尼尼做了个鬼脸，对方回敬了个白眼儿过来。  
索迩意外的发现那个白眼儿可爱得很——1秒后他才意识到史尼尼翻白眼儿的神态有点像洛玑。

“跟我说说洛玑的身世吧？——”索迩话音未落，忽然意识到史尼尼可以用“不行，”来回答自己这个问题。  
“No No No No！”他抓狂的举起手使劲摇着，恨不得去捂住史尼尼的嘴：“这个不算！别回答！千万别回答。”  
史尼尼被他紧张的样子逗乐了，眨了眨眼表示理解。  
“关于洛玑的身世，你知道些什么？”索迩决定选择一个安全的策略——复制史尼尼的问题。  
后者显然对他的提问方式表示满意，动了动肩膀，开始正面回答。

“丢丢不是一个名字，它更像是一个外号。”史尼尼垂下眼，拿起小勺搅拌着手中的咖啡。“医生们用它来称呼那些被父母遗弃在医院里的小孩子。”  
“……”索迩瞪大了眼睛，但他没有打断尼尼。

 

“洛玑生下来时有法洛氏四联症——一种比较复杂的先天性心脏病，手术需要很多钱，而且不能一次性治愈。诊断清楚那一天，洛玑的父母就带他出了院——他们根本没打算给身体残缺的小儿子治病，与其花费那笔手术费，还不如再生一个来得方便。他们把他丢在了火车站，然后坐上火车消失无踪。”  
“那是个深冬的傍晚，冻死一个婴儿并不需要太长的时间。”史尼尼皱了皱眉，继续道：“但是洛玑命不该绝，一个执勤的警察听到了小孩的哭声，把冻得半死的他又送来了医院。急诊科的人把儿科的人找了来，儿科的医生一眼就认出了洛玑——因为心脏病的缘故，洛玑一哭就会浑身紫蓝紫蓝（注释1）的，喘不上气来，儿科的很多医生都抱着哄过他。”  
“警局和医院的人想办法帮他凑足了第一次手术的钱，到手术签字的时候却找不到他的父母。最后官方认定洛玑是弃婴，是福利院的人签的手术同意书——手术后把洛玑送去福利院时，医生只知道他的父亲姓劳，所以就给他填了劳丢丢这个名字。”史尼尼的声音渐渐沉了下去，他清了清嗓子，才继续道：“洛玑小时候很矮很瘦，也不太爱说话——福利院的日子并不好过，也没人会愿意领养一个有残缺的孩子。幸亏后来红十字会有心脏病的救助基金，洛玑四岁时来医院做了第二次手术。”  
“你能想象的，”尼尼看了索迩一眼：“痊愈之后的洛玑慢慢长成了个漂亮安静的男孩儿，自然是领养家庭的热门儿选择，但是他跟谁都过不好，直到后来，给他做手术的洛教授儿女都已成年出国，老教授夫妻俩就领养了洛玑。”  
尼尼叹了口气：“约顿医科大学很多医生都知道后来这段故事……洛玑和洛教授相处的不错，但是我们读到大五的时候洛教授就去世了，洛夫人也在第二年去世……洛玑研究生毕业以后没有留校，而是跟我一块儿来了米德加德。”

“洛玑一直都想做医生吧？”索迩的眼角已经湿了，全然忘了设计问题的事儿。  
“是。”史尼尼放下了咖啡杯，决定再给索迩一点福利：“洛玑当时的成绩可以选择任何一个科室，可他偏偏选了又累又穷又容易被医闹的急诊科——大约那小子和我一样是工作狂吧。”  
“洛玑希望在第一时间从死神手里救回那些人，就像他自己当年获救一样。”索迩嘴角微微挑着，一脸的温柔。  
史尼尼望着他，恍惚中觉得自己耳边响起了琼瑶剧的背景乐，悠悠然唱着好想好想和你在一起什么的……

“最后一个问题，该我问了。”史尼尼咳嗽了一声，晃了晃脑袋回到了现实。  
“你说。”索迩回过神儿，坐正了看着他。  
“你是认真的吗？”史尼尼板起了脸。  
“当然了。”索迩马上答。

史尼尼摇了摇头，眼睛一眨不眨的盯着他：“你好好想想再回答我，我太了解咱们这种富家子弟了——你想谈场恋爱玩玩儿，有的是人愿意陪你。但如果是那样，就请你趁早滚蛋，不要招惹洛玑。如果你追到了他，又辜负了他，我会在你复诊的时候往你脑袋里插个电极——”史尼尼眯起眼，重重强调：“把你电成一个白！痴！”  
索迩呆呆的看着坐在对面的史尼尼，觉得一米七的他散发着七百米的骇人气场。

“谢谢你”，索迩轻声道，“谢谢你也这么爱他。”  
他正色看着史尼尼，一字一句的答：“我喜欢洛玑，我要和他在一起。”

“还有一个问题”，史尼尼眨了眨眼：“我就纳了闷了……救你性命的明明是我啊，我长得这么帅气逼人，你不追求我反而去追求洛玑，很伤害我自尊诶。”  
索迩还陷在刚才的严肃话题里，一时有些反应不过来：“哈？”  
尼尼站了起来，不耐烦的摆了摆手：“算了，就冲你刚刚这二乎乎的表情我就跟你分手一万次了，也就洛玑那傻子才看得上你。”  
他嫌弃的撇了索迩一眼，拎起车钥匙向咖啡馆外走去。  
索迩丢下几张钞票在桌上，抓起车钥匙追了上去：“等等……什么叫洛玑那傻子才看得上你？”  
……  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
索迩哼着歌走进急救部，他现在每周去给洛玑送3次饭，闲谈2-3次，而且洛玑通过他的微信好友申请了，偶尔还会回复他发过去的信息。  
索迩觉得自己有如神助，范达、老妈、娜姐、小张、史尼尼……助攻一个接着一个的出现，似乎全宇宙都在帮着自己追求洛玑呢。

今天急救部医生护士们盯着他的目光又有点诡异。  
索迩经过护士站，看到小张丧着脸，指了指洛玑办公室，冲他做了个双手合十的动作。  
？？？索迩一头雾水。

他敲了敲门，洛玑闷闷应了声“进来！”  
索迩快步走进去，看到洛玑坐在电脑后面，歪着头。  
“你怎么了？”索迩绕到洛玑身边，觉得洛玑的姿势有点怪异。  
“没什么啊。”洛玑目光闪烁着，右手捂着自己的脖子，冲索迩笑了笑。

有鬼！  
索迩立刻做出了判断，洛玑笑的太勉强了。  
他扫视了一眼洛玑的办公室，椅子是新换的，电脑键盘也是——还有门锁，门锁显然是被剧烈撞击过。  
“你脖子怎么了？” 索迩一把拉开洛玑的手，他捂着的那片肌肤显露出来。

洛玑白皙的颈子上，赫然有两片紫红色、硬币大小的瘀斑。  
吻痕！洛玑脖子上竟然有那么明显的吻痕！

索迩简直要跳起来暴走了，什么情况啊！后院起火啊！  
自己也就一天没来吧？洛玑怎么就被人在脖子上种草莓了啊！！说好的助攻们呢？自己被人釜底抽薪了啊！！！！！  
夭寿啦！！！！

他后退了两步，强迫自己重新分析了一下形势。办公室明显是一种发生搏斗后的场景，再加上刚才小张那个欲言又止的表情……洛玑应该是被迫的吧？！  
苍天！！！自己的人被人扑到强吻了啊！！！！！！  
这样想来更不能忍受啊！！！  
索迩简直要抓狂了。

洛玑看着索迩脸色青一阵紫一阵，小心翼翼的杵了杵他：“索迩，你……你没事吧？”  
索迩深深吸了几口气，他决定无论如何不能让自己的怒气伤害到洛玑。  
索迩握住洛玑的手，沉声道：“告诉我是谁干的，我会为你讨回公道的。”  
洛玑愣了下，旋即想把手抽回来：“哎呀，不用，也不是什么大事。”  
索迩紧抓着他的手不放：“怎么不是大事……我不能允许任何人这样对你！”  
洛玑挣脱不开，只好由他抓着手，然后冲索迩笑了笑：“我不要紧……那个人也不过是喝醉了酒，控制不了自己。”  
索迩一听更气了，喝醉了？！！喝醉了就可以随便非礼我的人吗？！！  
他拉着洛玑往外走：“走，咱们去警局，立案抓捕他！这事不能就这么过去。”  
洛玑扯住索迩阻止他：“哎呀，真不用，他今天酒醒以后医院的保安教育过他了，他知道错了。”  
索迩瘪着嘴：“他这样对你，教育一下就算了吗？这都可以判性骚扰了！！”

“？？？？？你在说什么呀？”洛玑瞪着索迩，一头雾水。  
索迩指指他颈子，脸上写满了气愤和心疼：“你脖子上……不是被强吻的么？”  
“！！！！！”洛玑一下语塞了，下一秒不可自控的笑起来，他抓着索迩的手，笑的几乎要背过气去。  
索迩看着他笑出了眼泪，不知所措的愣在了一旁。

洛玑喘着气，拿手指着自己的脖子：“这个……”，他笑的直不起腰：“这个是昨晚有个喝醉酒的壮汉掐的，怪我抢救他哥们动作太慢了……诶。”  
洛玑住了口，因为索迩的手摸上了他的脖子。  
“疼吗？”索迩小心翼翼的揽着洛玑脖子，颤声问。  
“不……不疼。”洛玑红了脸，一时有点结巴。  
你是个男人，别羞涩的像个小姑娘，他捏紧拳头训斥自己。

“看着可真疼。”索迩的手摩挲着洛玑脖子，喃喃开口。  
“没……没那么严重。”洛玑的脸红的像是着了火，他想低着头从索迩手中退开。  
索迩低头看着他，咽了下口水，他非常非常非常，想去吻一下洛玑的脖子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 法洛氏四联症，常见的先天性心脏病，因为动脉血和静脉血混合在一起，小朋友主要会表现为青紫，尤其是哭闹的时候。哭起来会变蓝这个设定好符合基妹啊，身世这一段应该大约可能是最后一次虐基妹了。  
> 2\. 掐脖子掐太厉害的话，指端可能会留下类似——咳咳，吻痕的痕迹。梗来自CSI，请勿模仿。


	7. Chapter 7

7.美貌的问题

一个心理测试网页上曾经写过，能和陌生人对视40秒以上，就可以考虑上床了。  
洛玑当时看到这一条，一秒钟点了叉号，脑子里骂了一万句伪科学！

这一刻，他和索迩对视超过200秒，洛玑心想，何止上床呢，合葬也是可以的呀。

这不行，这不科学，这太离谱，这很失控！  
他使劲摇了摇头。  
微凉的肌肤蹭过索迩的手心，那手像是生了根一样扶在他颈子上，那么热，那么稳，像捧着绝世珍宝。  
洛玑有一瞬间甚至想靠在那掌心里睡过去。

但那不行，那不科学，那太离谱，那很失控！  
他从那掌心里退出来，又坚定的摇了摇头：“我没事”。

索迩的手还停在原处，落寞的像一枝被掠去了果实的枝桠。  
他愣了几秒，把手收回来，冲洛玑笑笑：“没事就好，那……我们去吃饭吧？”  
洛玑看了看手表，才五点半，比自己平时下班的时间都要早，他点点头：“好，去吃饭。”  
走出急救部，太阳还热辣辣的斜挂在天上。两人还没决定去吃什么，索迩的手机就响了起来。

是范达和警队的一票兄弟，约他去KTV喝酒唱歌。  
索迩摇摇头：“不了，我在中心医院呢。”  
电话那边声音顿时高了八度，隔着听筒都能听见范达的声音：“yoooooo，还等洛医生下班呢？”  
索迩看了眼洛玑，咳嗽了下：“他下班了，就在我旁边呢。”  
那边更来劲儿了：“那还等啥呢？赶紧叫着一起啊，难得有洛医生不加班的时候，就这样说定了，KTV等你啊。”

索迩挂断手机，冲洛玑耸耸肩：“怎么样？你累不累？愿意一起去玩会儿吗？”  
洛玑想了想，摇摇头：“你们警队也忙，大家难得约在一起，你去吧，我自己吃……”  
索迩打断他：“你不去我就不去，我陪你。”他从兜里掏出车钥匙：“走吧，咱们找个地儿喝粥去。”  
洛玑叹了口气。

他觉得，索迩就像棵霸道的外来乔木，硬生生要挤进阴暗潮湿的灌木丛里和自己比邻而生。为了给灌木透下阳光，乔木在慢慢落光自己的枝叶。  
洛玑皱了下眉，坐上副驾驶座：“走吧，我们去KTV。”  
索迩转过脸来，喜上眉梢：“真的？”  
看着他一脸兴奋的样子，洛玑也不由自主抿嘴笑了，他系好安全带：“先说好，我不喝酒，明天要上班的。”  
索迩像上了发条一样使劲点头——洛玑肯跟他去见朋友，这简直是官方默认自己又向着恋爱关系跨越了一大步啊，他欢快的直想唱起歌儿来。

……  
范达和鹰眼已经第六次打望过来了，洛玑知道那目光的焦点在自己脖子上。  
两人眉来眼去的目光里分明显露着一种脑补了十万字小黄文的了然。  
洛玑发誓，他听到范达凑到索迩耳朵边说：“头儿，人家细皮嫩肉的，你要节制点。”  
而索迩笑而不语，笑！而！不！语！啊！比直接承认更引人遐想好不好？！  
洛玑觉得困扰自己多日的愧疚感顿时烟消云散了。

他开始考虑自己澄清一下这个问题，要怎么说呢？  
警察同志们，我必须严正声明一下，我脖子上的瘀斑不是你们欧队吻出来的……  
怎么听都是此地无银三百两啊！

索迩端起啤酒喝了一口，他觉得这一天简直太美好了——当然除了洛玑被人掐了一下这事儿以外，想起这个他还是想打人。  
现在洛玑坐在他左边，虽然不太说话，但是对警队朋友们都彬彬有礼。  
范达坐在他右边，坚持认定洛玑脖子上的瘀痕是他所为。  
索迩一点都不气，反而窃喜的很——他享受极了这种大家默认他们是一对儿的感觉。  
他又喝了口酒，暗暗决定等下要装醉缠着洛玑送自己回家，下车门的时候还要假装走路不稳挂在他身上。  
那场景让他几乎都要笑出声来。  
……

“那么，你俩，真心话还是大冒险?”刑警队外号鹰眼的神射手柯顿翘起腿，冲索迩挑了挑眉。  
“大冒险！”索迩抢着答。  
洛玑看到他往沙发的前端蹭了蹭，试图挡住自己的视线，好冲鹰眼使眼色。

绝不会是什么好事儿。洛玑决定堵截掉一切索迩可以占便宜的机会，他翻了个白眼儿，幽幽说了句：“真——心——话。”  
索迩低下头：“那好吧，真心话。”

 

于是，鹰眼便无比耿直的问了个最简单无害的问题：“那么，告诉我们，你们第一次身体接触，是对方的什么部位？”  
洛玑听到索迩笑着抢答：“手。”  
“双手！”他又补充道，然后转过脸来，欢天喜地的看着洛玑，那样子就像是在说：我诚实吧？我真诚吧？我特别可爱吧？

洛玑简直怀疑他们是串通好了的。  
索迩眼睛一眨不眨的看着他，似乎是在说：不要对警察说谎哦。  
范达也在索迩身后探出脑袋，他眨了眨眼：我是目击证人哦。  
洛玑叹了口气：“……呃……Penis”。

然后一切都不好了——至少有三个人喷出了到嘴边的酒，还有四个直接叫出了声，索迩和范达挤在一起，笑的一脸淫荡。  
洛玑想在地上刨个洞钻进去，然后在洞口竖一牌子：索迩与大型犬不得入内！！

可鹰眼还在不依不饶的问：“洛医生麻烦你再说一遍？”  
“用中文！”范达在一边绷着笑补充，唯恐天下不乱。

你们听不懂英文吗？你们警官大学英语不用考四级的吗？！  
洛玑很想跳起来直接隐身遁走。  
他捏紧了拳头，决定拿出视死如归的勇气：“我说阴！茎！”  
一屋子人发出了秒懂一切的声音“哦嚯……”。

洛玑用手捂住了脸——他想说自己当时是给索迩插尿管来着，那明明是全麻手术的必备步骤啊。  
但是，依旧听起来像地无银三百两啊！

话题从那一刻起就失控了……  
“洛医生，你见过我们欧队裸体吗？”  
洛玑把脸埋在手心里答：“见过！”  
我给他插了尿管备了皮我特么的能没见过么？！！明知故问啊！！  
一屋子人又继续秒懂“哦嚯……”。  
洛玑想垂死挣扎一下，他抬起脸：“我觉得我有必要解释一下，要不这听起来太奇怪了……”  
范达使劲摆手：“不用不用，不用解释，真的，完全不用解释！”  
鹰眼也使劲点头：“我们都特别理解，您是医生嘛，我们都没想歪，真的！”然后他冲索迩挑挑眉：“欧队说了，都是纯洁的关系！”  
索迩点头：“嗯，没错！”  
洛玑恨不得原地蒸发，他彻底认定，自己今天根本就是智商掉线，完全是自己送上门被这一众人调戏的。

“洛医生，你能描述一下欧队的尺寸吗？”  
……  
“洛医生，欧队是不是真的有八块腹肌和爱的把手？”  
……  
“洛医生，欧队是不是身♂体♂素♂质♂特别过硬？”  
……

洛玑开始怀疑这些人根本就是小黄片制作公司安插在警队的卧底。

“说一下你左边那个人最打动你的一点。”  
靶向终于转移了，这是个面向全员的问题。  
洛玑看了看，自己左边是沙发扶手。  
“深灰色，耐脏”，他决定等会儿这么说，反正今晚的对话已经足够鬼扯了。

“天下第一的泡妞高手。”鹰眼看着范达，撇撇嘴。  
“谢哥们夸奖！”范达打了鹰眼一拳，然后转向索迩：“忠诚勇敢，如果我是gay，我一定选他做我男朋友。”  
他又探出头看着洛玑补充了一句：“但我是双，而且做gay的话我也是攻，所以不合适！”  
索迩真是感动的想拥抱范达，这助攻也做的太到位了。

他转过身看着洛玑，轻声说：“有时候他脸上有奇异的单纯乖巧，让人误会他还只是一个年幼的孩子，有时候他的表情神秘莫测，带着看尽世事的沧桑和悲凉……他长着全世界最动人的眼睛，是我这一生见过最好看的人。”  
洛玑愣住了，他眼睛一眨不眨的看着索迩，嘴唇颤抖着，足足两分钟没有说出话来。

索迩有点不知所措，“洛玑？”他小心翼翼的叫了声。  
范达也搞不清是什么状况，便在一边帮着插科打诨：“yoooo，情话技能MAX啊，爱情就是这样开始的，幸福都是这么到来的呦。”  
洛玑把手支在沙发扶手上，深深吸了几口气，然后站起身，冲众人笑了笑：“对不起，我有点头疼，要先走了，你们继续玩儿。”  
他一步从桌子边上跨出去，转身又冲众人点点头：“真是非常抱歉！你们继续。”  
“你喝酒了，我打车回去。”他出门前给索迩留下一句话。

索迩推下酒杯追出去，他完全懵掉了，前一秒明明还好好的，洛玑怎么忽然就变脸了？  
他在KTV门口拉住洛玑：“你等等，到底怎么了?”  
洛玑摇摇头：“没事儿，我偏头痛犯了，要回去吃药。”  
索迩有点慌了，他把手按在洛玑脑门上：“怎么会突然头疼呢？是不是发烧了？”  
洛玑偏头躲开：“不是。”  
索迩的手又被甩在原处，他一把抓住要扭头走开的洛玑：“你生气了？”  
“没有”，洛玑试图挣脱开。  
“我哪句话惹到你了？！还是他们有什么话说的不对？！你倒是说啊”，索迩使劲拽着洛玑，有点急了：“你这样不声不响的生闷气算怎么回事啊！”

洛玑扭过头看着他，碧绿的眸子像落了星光一般，“索迩”，他沉着声问，“他们都觉得我们是一对儿，你也喜欢他们把我们看作一对儿，可是为什么呢？你为什么喜欢我呢？”  
“我……”索迩被他突如其来的问题搞的不知所措。

“我不知道……”索迩试图抓紧就要从他手里挣脱的洛玑，“但我知道我很喜欢很喜欢你。”  
洛玑摇摇头：“这不是我要的答案，索迩。”  
“就好比一种疾病，如果不知道病因，就是治愈了，也没有意义。”他眨了眨眼，睫毛便像细雨后的草叶一般沾了露。  
“你抓的太紧，弄疼我了。”洛玑轻声说。

索迩像触电一般松了手。  
他看着洛玑头也不回的走出大门上了车，自己却一步也动不了。  
如果洛玑是种疑难杂症，自己就是个不学无术、束手无策的庸医。  
但是，索迩垂下头想，自己就是对这疑难杂症痴迷啊，痴迷到宁愿以身试法，让它把自己害死。

洛玑在出租车后座斜靠着，他的头疼得像是要裂开一样。  
幸福都是这么到来的……  
记忆里有多少次了？穿着体面的男男女女，带着幸福的幻影，走到他跟前，弯腰抚摸他柔嫩的脸颊：“这孩子可真好看，眼睛美的像宝石一样。”  
开始他们会因为他的心脏病放弃他，后来他好了，更健康，也更漂亮。  
他甚至尝试过学着别人的样子做个乖孩子，但生活总会在某个节点失控，他无法伪装太久。  
他会在该亲近时冷漠，该大度时敏感，每一种幸福的可能最后都变成疏离淡漠，惶恐不安。

洛教授夫妇是懂他的，他们送给了他最好的礼物——一个姓氏和一个未来。但比起父母，他们更像是导师和医生，既提供恰到好处的安全和亲密，又保持无法抹去的权威和疏离。  
尼尼是懂他的，他本就与众不同，所以比任何人都更明白那种离群索居的感觉，但是尼尼的孤独，源自超越凡人的聪慧，而非无法融入的恐惧，只要他想，随时都可以和众人融为一体。  
没有人，没有人能给他一个家。

洛玑拉开车门冲进宿舍，全然不顾出租车司机在身后喊着找钱。  
尼尼屋子里的灯黑着，洛玑在客厅的药柜里摸出两片安定，合着布洛芬一起吞下。  
他知道自己今天又搞砸了，任何头脑正常的人都不会拒绝索迩那样的追求者的。  
可在索迩说出那句“他长着全世界最动人的眼睛”时，他怕的要死，整个人简直都要发起抖来。  
避免结束的最好方法就是不要开始，躲避失去的最佳途径就是不曾拥有。  
困意像洪水一样淹没了他，洛玑一头倒在床上，闭上了眼睛。  
手机在他身后的桌子上震动着，索迩的头像在屏幕上闪烁不停，头像的下面，没有名字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.画风又不平稳了……说过不再虐基妹，一秒钟就自己piapia打脸。  
> 2.锤锤这么热情贴心的攻势，基基一定是很感动很震撼的。但他同时也一定会害怕，担心自己一旦习惯这种温暖和热情，在它终结之时生活会面目全非。他被遗弃太多次了，很难一下就相信有人会永远不放开他的手（基妹掉下彩虹桥的画面又浮现了……  
> 总之，这一章的目的就是作死（雾 ，虽然锤子是duang一下就看上了基基，又duangduang的喜欢上了基基，但是楼主就是想让他们生出那种一生一世的感情啊（不要给自己的神经病找理由了好伐？！  
> 3.想起基友一句话，thor会受伤，但是可以用很多方式从伤痛中愈合，重获新生。Loki没有那么多选择，他只能用很极端的方式掩饰伤痛，伤痛本身可能永远都无法弥合。咳咳，这一篇不走苦大仇深的路线，欧队你加把劲儿，胜利曙光就在前方了。现在受的苦将来让基妹用肉偿吧，别怪我哈。


	8. Chapter 8

8.耐药菌的问题

史尼尼从手术室走出来，抬眼看了下挂钟，凌晨4点20分，这台手术做了整整6个小时。  
他觉得心满意足——车祸时插入病人头上的钢管被完整取出，止血彻底，缝合迅速，史尼尼决定给自己打95分。  
他打了个哈欠，从口袋里摸出关了静音的手机——16个未接来电，24条信息，一水儿是索迩那来的。

“所以，”史尼尼伸了个懒腰，“打不通我俩的电话，你就在我们宿舍楼下坐了5个小时？”  
索迩吊着两条眼袋，点了点头。

“你是不是傻啊?!”史尼尼站了起来，从饮水机接了杯冰水，“他心情不好，肯定是回来睡觉了呗，没接你电话，那一定是头疼犯了吃了安眠药听不见手机响呗。”  
他又接了杯递给索迩：“心情不好了酗酒，或者自残什么的……你当是拍电视剧呢？”

索迩把水接过来，紧紧攥着。  
“我没那么想，”他垂下眼，“我知道他不会做傻事，可我还是担心他。”  
“那你坐在我们楼下有p用啊？”史尼尼白了索迩一眼，指了指他脸上的包：“除了喂蚊子以外？”  
“我觉得他今天走的时候，很不安，很害怕……”索迩的声音闷闷的，像是从后脑勺发出来似的，“……我想离他近一点。”  
“擦！”史尼尼仰面倒在值班床上，扫了索迩一眼：“没救了你！”

“对啊，大概是没救了。”  
索迩垂下头，冰水顺着他手心淌下来，又一滴滴沿着手肘滚落，在地上砸出了一小片水洼。  
像眼泪啊，索迩想。

 

“啪”一个钥匙包被甩在他面前的桌子上。  
“卡是门禁，圆头的是洛玑的房门钥匙，进屋要脱鞋，还有……”史尼尼转过脸来，狠狠瞪了索迩一眼：“不许动手动脚。”   
索迩噌的站起身，冲史尼尼郑重点点头，“我就去看他一眼，他没事我马上就下来。”  
“切！”尼尼从鼻子里哼了声，转身睡了。 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“你不开心，是不是？”  
索迩在洛玑床边跪下来，手悬停在他眉头的上方。  
指尖下的人安静睡着，凝着眉。

“告诉我，我该怎么做？我该怎么做你才肯接受我？”  
“你问我为什么喜欢你？  
我不知道啊，你这么冷淡，这么莫测，这么敏感，这么若即若离，无论我怎么答，都是无法说服你的吧？  
如果可以，我愿意把心剖出来给你看，可是看了我的心你会信吗？洛玑？”

索迩轻轻把头枕在洛玑床边上，他纤细的手指就在他眼睛前方。  
他把头慢慢凑过去，额头刚好可以贴到他凉凉的手指尖。  
索迩闭上眼，“我喜欢你啊”，  
“就算你抗拒我，”他说，“我还是喜欢你啊。”  
……

 

“我喜欢你啊”，脖子一紧，是蓝眼睛的男人把手伸了过来。  
洛玑躲闪着，心跳的砰砰作响。  
男人的手收的紧紧的，把自己拉到他跟前。  
“就算你抗拒我，”男人的唇凑了过来，狠狠的把自己的唇咬住，“我还是喜欢你啊。”  
洛玑闭上眼，启开嘴唇，男人滚烫的舌头伸了进来……下一秒，闹钟叽哩哇啦的叫了。

F*ck！洛玑睁开眼，狠狠把闹钟关了。  
他仰面躺了几分钟，忽然很想抽自己一个大嘴巴。  
有种拒绝人家，就不要做春梦梦到他啊！而且有种你就把春梦做完啊！洛玑觉得已经不能更鄙视自己了。

他深深吸了口气，发觉这屋子里的空气呼吸起来，好像比平时更有生气了一点。

门外客厅里响起悉悉索索的声音，洛玑挑了下眉：尼尼竟然这么早就下夜班了，太不符合他的风格了啊。  
他拉开门，一边系着睡裤带子，一边嘟囔：“你怎么这么早就……咦？”

客厅桌子上摆着一碗牛奶麦片，一个苹果。  
客厅门边上，靠墙杵着一个落难的金毛狮王——头发有点乱，眼圈周围两坨黑，眼白里全是血丝。  
他冲洛玑挤出个笑，看起来有点怯。  
“我，我有点担心你，所以就打车跟过来了……史医生给了我钥匙。”

洛玑张着嘴，说不出话来。

“我不太会做饭，只好给你煮了点麦片，你尝尝，要是不好吃就倒了。”索迩指了指桌上的麦片，冲洛玑耸耸肩。

洛玑咽了下口水，还是没说话。

“我……我知道就这么闯到你宿舍很不礼貌，保证没有下次了。”索迩见洛玑一直不开口，有点慌了。  
洛玑看起来被吓到了，瞪大了眼睛，向后退了一步。  
“我不是说我不想再来你宿舍了，我的意思是下次要先经过你允许……”，索迩向前走了两步，涨红了脸，慌忙的解释着。

“啪”洛玑退回了屋里，在身后关了门。  
他大口喘着气——  
你拒绝他，你在梦里和他热吻，你睡眼惺忪的打开门，他就站在你客厅里。  
洛玑低头看了下自己半敞着的领子和没系好的睡裤，觉得自己要羞愤而死了。

咚咚咚。  
索迩在门外说：“对不起。”  
“你一定觉得我很烦，对不对？”他的声音隔着门板传了来。  
“我……”索迩叹了口气，“我实在是没有这样笨过，好像怎么做都是错的，怎么做都不能走到你心里……范达总是问我，何必呢？有时候我也会问自己，何必呢？他不喜欢你，放弃就好了呀。”  
洛玑靠在门板上，在心里悄声应：“对啊，他这么不知好歹，何必呢？放弃就好了呀。”

“可是，”索迩把额头贴在门板的另一边，“可是我好不容易才遇到你啊，洛玑。”  
“可能你无法想象我的感受，可能全世界都没人能想象我的感受，就好像……”索迩耸了耸鼻子，揉了下蓝湛湛的眼睛，“就好像是……上辈子我把你弄丢了，这辈子是专程来找你的，找到了，就要紧紧的抓住。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，又低声加了句：“绝不能放手。”

门的另一边，洛玑的眼睛瞪得大大的，他嘴角微微抽动了下，张开嘴，却发不出声音来。  
他的手颤抖着，扶上身后的门把手……那把手有千斤重，他拧不开，他动不了。  
不知道过了多久，他拉开门走出去，客厅里已经空无一人。  
牛奶麦片的碗上扣着盖子，已经积了一层水汽。  
洛玑把盖子揭开，水蒸汽顺着他的手心滴落在桌子上。  
像一滴泪，洛玑想。

 

“嘀嘀嘀”，呼叫器鸣叫着，一个护士的声音从呼叫器里传出来：“洛医生，28床的胸腔闭式引流管好像堵了，你有空的话来看下吧？”  
“……诶……来了。”洛玑应了声，转身去电脑前翻查28床的生化记录和胸片结果。  
他脑海里又响起索迩的声音：“有时候我也会问自己，何必呢？他不喜欢你，放弃就好了呀。”  
鼠标滚轮在洛玑指下转的滋滋作响。  
“可是，”索迩的声音听起来就像要哭出声来：“可是我好不容易才遇到你啊，洛玑……”

呼叫器再次响了起来，护士在问：“洛医生，要不要备个胸腔闭式引流包？”  
“……哦……不用，帮我备个换药包就好。”  
洛玑应完话，才意识到自己已经盯着28床的胸片看了好半天了。

白色的是肋骨的影子，24根，围成一个蝶一样的藩篱。  
心脏会躲在胸腔里……洛玑想，是因为它实在是很柔软，很脆弱啊。  
支持生命的血液在它里面泵出回流，每一下，都性命攸关。  
怎么会有人甘愿把它捧出来给另一个人呢？  
哪怕只是捧出一下下，都要打开胸膛，敲断骨头，扼住命脉。  
那很疼，那很疼啊。

洛玑垂着眼愣了一会儿，狠狠咬了咬下唇，然后摸出手机，发了一条短信出去，紧接着抓起听诊器，大步走向了病房。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
手机嘀嘀响起的时候，索迩正在出租车上发呆，老干部刚刚来电话说今天上级通知警队去郊外靶场搞射击实测。  
“你要是不舒服，呃……可以晚点来，”老干部小心翼翼的说。  
“不来也没关系的。”他又忙不迭补充。  
挂断电话的时候，索迩听到范达和鹰眼在另一端问：“欧队没事吧？”  
索迩闭上眼，瘫在后座上。  
他有事，他很不好，他被心爱的人关在门外了。

手机在兜里响了几声，又嗡嗡嗡的震动了一阵，索迩有气没力的摸出来扫了一眼屏幕。  
新短讯，发件人是洛玑。  
索迩的心一下揪了起来，手心渗出了汗，湿答答的紧贴在手机后壳上。  
他喘不过气来，像等待死刑的囚犯。

索迩屏住呼吸，划了下解锁。  
“我们试试吧。”洛玑这样写。

索迩在之后漫长的一生中都没有忘记那一个时刻，他清楚的记得自己吸进下一口空气的每一个细节，夏日的气息在出租车里翻滚着，焦躁又热烈。鼻腔中满是烤焦的柏油味儿，混杂着95号汽油的味道，司机师傅的手指在方向盘上弹了三下，打了一个带点韭菜花味道的饱嗝。

 

“掉头”，索迩大喊。  
司机看了眼后视镜，心说后座上这个要死不活的家伙莫不是疯了？  
他摇摇头：“帅哥，这个路口掉头被拍到，要罚款的。”  
索迩掏出钱包：“罚款我补给你，补双倍。”  
司机想了一秒，还是摇摇头：“那还扣分呢，你能把驾照给我抵分吗？”  
索迩探出身子把警官证杵到司机眼前：“掉头，我看见通缉犯了，不然告你妨碍警务！”  
司机打了一把方向盘，瞬间两眼放光：“哇？是不是那种通缉了好多年的通缉犯？抓住了可以上新闻，还有好多赏金？！”  
索迩答的咬牙切齿：“是！我已经找了他几辈子了！”

……

“您两侧呼吸音基本是对称的，引流液也清亮，”洛玑把听诊器摘下来，冲28床病人笑了笑：“也就是说，您的引流管没有堵，之所以今天引流这么少，是您已经明显好转啦。”  
28床刚吐出句“谢谢”，忽然闭了嘴，眼睛直勾勾的看着洛玑身后，像是见了鬼一样。

洛玑跟着他的目光转过身去，直接一头撞进了一个怀抱里。  
他的眼角只能看到一片金灿灿的碎发，然后所有的感官都被那个怀抱拥紧他的力度剥夺了。  
紧的密不透风，紧的喘不过气。  
紧的就好像，要被揉进那个身体里。

洛玑被箍的大脑发懵，听诊器的金属头硬硬的硌在他胸口，有点痛。  
他下意识的支起双手：“别抱我啊，白大褂很脏的。”  
索迩没应声，只是把他搂得更紧了些。  
洛玑觉得有点缺氧，他好像忽然间就忘了怎么呼吸了——他没有被人这样抱过，像新生的婴儿一样在母亲怀里胡乱挣扎着：“保持距离，保持距离，我摸完28床的引流管还没有洗手。”

索迩依旧没应声，他的手持续收紧着，碎发轻柔的摩擦着洛玑的脸。  
洛玑头脑一片空白，他整个人僵在索迩怀抱里，有些木然的强调：“28床是耐甲氧西林金葡菌感染，耐药菌呢……我可不能抱你。”  
索迩像是要把他挤碎一般的拥着他，声音从胸腔里嗡嗡嗡的传出来，“……洛玑，洛玑，你不知道我有多开心。”  
那声音让洛玑的鼻子发起酸来。

他闭上眼，深深的吸了一口气。  
洛玑不知道该如何形容那种感觉，他嗅到了一股撒过阳光的海水般的味道，还有点皂粉的味道，米饭的味道，混杂着点麝香味的汗水的味道……那味道朴实又温暖，就像客厅里的一张旧布艺沙发，它被清洗过、晾晒过，撒过米饭和菜汤，卧过一只爱在阳光海滩上撒欢儿的大型犬……  
洛玑湿了眼眶，那是家的味道，那是他的味道。

他是夜班时那杯温热的牛奶，加班后那餐可口的晚饭。  
他是萍水相逢的英俊男子，他是甩也甩不掉的孽缘。  
他是这世上最温柔的守候。

护士站的几个年轻医生已经吹起了口哨，小张站在急救室的另一头，和身边的小护士一起夸张的用双臂比出了“撒朗嗨呦”的心形。28床咳嗽着，在身后喊：“洛医生，你男朋友好！！帅！！好！！帅！！啊！！”

洛玑红了脸，把头埋到了索迩颈间……他知道，此情此景，又要在急救部的热门话题榜流传几个月了。  
管他呢，洛玑心想，反正我也很开心。  
他伸出手拥抱索迩，紧紧地，就像再也不会放开。


	9. Chapter 9

9.扑倒的问题

索迩很懊恼。  
他终于追到心上人了，按理说，是该欢脱的满地打滚的。  
事实上，他确实是在内心里欢乐地翻滚了那么一段时间，但是有些问题，是翻滚解决不了的。  
比如……  
索迩觉得有些难以启齿，恋爱半年多了，他还没能爬上洛玑的床，准确的说，他是根本就还没有接近洛玑的床。

索迩知道，这个事儿强求不来，更何况他本人一贯奉行水到渠成的原则。  
问题是，索迩以前恋爱的涓涓细流都流淌的十分顺利，没有哪一任男女朋友不是早早的就恨不能溺死在他这汪水里。索迩本人，用范达的话讲，那就是举手投足都散发着极品porn的诱惑力，就是打了码，一样男女通杀。  
可是这股子诱惑力似乎对洛玑无效，他看porn的眼神，大约就跟看discovery频道一个样儿。  
索迩这厢觉得自己都要水满自溢了，洛玑那边的渠还没有动土的意思。

索迩想起娜姐当年的一个论断——洛玑大概是有点性冷淡的。  
但是，他这个性冷淡的调调儿实在是招人喜欢啊……索迩仰头靠在扶手椅上，舔了舔嘴唇，他有时候拉着洛玑泛着免洗消毒液味道的手，摩挲着他永远不会冒出指尖的半月形手指甲，就觉得自己躁动的像个色情狂一样。

索迩叹了口气，瞅了眼墙上的挂钟，时针指着九点二十分。  
他往窗外扫了一眼，发现外头还是一片灰蒙蒙的景象，豆大的雨点夹在风里，噼噼啪啪的砸在玻璃上，留下一条条透明的水痕。

暴雨是在早上泼下来的，把整个米德加德浇了个措手不及，索迩在走出停车场的时候被淋了个正着，他冲进办公室哆嗦着脱下湿透的棉外套时，脑子里想的全是：天，洛玑有没有带伞啊？！  
他看了眼手表，放下心来:八点十分，这个时间，洛玑通常已经查看过一遍病人，在准备交班了。  
索迩拧了下衣服，又开始纠结他有没有按时吃顿早饭……

这段日子中心医院在应付三级甲等医院复审，洛玑忙的像疯了一样，急救部几年来的每一份病历都要过他的手把关。索迩几次去接他下班，看到实习生们捧着病历走进他办公室，那颤颤巍巍的样子都像在接近一个直径八百米的低气压云团。  
索迩还没来得及把那云团人工降雨消解掉，自己便也忙了起来。警校分来一批新的实习生，一下把警队搞得炸了锅。他时常看着那群小妖精在办事大厅上窜下跳，就恍惚觉得学校是把混混儿预备役们错派了过来。  
相比之下，范达根本就是个很安分的同志，鹰眼也完全算得上警界楷模。

在一上午噼啪砸窗的雨声里，索迩一脸愁苦的填了八份实习评估报告，写了两份工作总结，应付了户籍科的实习生佳佳长达35分钟各种稀奇古怪问题的骚扰，然后他抬起脸，看到范达拎着几袋肯德基走了进来。  
索迩挑了挑眉，这么大的雨，范达竟然不惜毁坏个人形象走出去而不是随便欺压个新干警去买午饭，这其中必有阴谋。  
果然，下一秒佳佳就欢快的一路小跑扑了过去：“范哥哥，午餐有我的么？”  
范达眯起眼，无比自然的笑出了一脸慈眉善目的效果：“当然有啊，我专门买了你喜欢的老北京鸡肉卷呢。”  
佳佳欢天喜地的接过一袋走了，范达立马屁颠儿屁颠儿跟了过去。  
索迩耷拉着脑袋蹭到桌子前面，刨开一个袋子，又刨开一个……他骂了一声。  
MD，全部都是老北京鸡肉卷。

索迩盯着袋子里透出酱汁色的包装纸，觉得有种强烈的冲动掏出配枪把那几个鸡肉卷当场击毙了。  
当然这属于滥杀无辜，他只是有超过100个小时没有见到洛玑了。

当时针终于指向五点三十分时，索迩以弹射起步般的神速跳了起来。经过大厅的时候，他似乎看到佳佳冲他挥着手，然而对方一个“欧”字还没有喊完，索迩就已经像一阵旋风似的消失在门外了。  
今天是中心医院复审结束的日子，索迩知道洛玑会准时下班。  
他要约他去看电影、吃大餐！  
然后他要把他带回自己暖洋洋的公寓，窝在沙发里聊天、拥抱、接吻！

洛玑看到索迩推开自己办公室的门，然后毫无意外的听到他叫了声：“天！你都累瘦了！”  
洛玑忍不住抚了下额角……索迩有一个很神奇的技能，只要有超过2天不见面，就会得出“你又瘦了”的结论，开始对他进行新一轮的投喂。  
倒不是洛玑不享受索迩带来的美食，只是这种情况难免让他陷入身份认知危机，搞不清自己到底是索迩男朋友?还是他的弟弟?还是他的儿子？

索迩盯着洛玑眼睛下面的两片阴影，觉得自己鼻根都紧了。  
他想起这段时间晚上给洛玑发微信，11点，他催他去睡，他说好。11：30，他说亲爱的不能再熬夜了哦，去睡觉，他还是说好。1：30，索迩在夜班的半途中给洛玑留言“睡不着，想你了。”几秒后那边回：“去喝杯牛奶，赶快睡，要不明天开车不安全。”  
……果然还是在熬夜的!索迩恨不得杀过去搂过他按着他睡觉。

他清清嗓子：“我的大医生最近辛苦啦，我得代表米德加德人民好好慰问你一下！想吃什么?吃意大利菜好不好？”  
洛玑打了个哈欠，把白大褂脱到一旁，又挤了消毒液去水龙头下洗了手，才揉了下眼道：“吃什么都好，听你的。”  
他扫了眼身后的沙发，紧接着又揉了下眼：“咱们走吧”。  
索迩走过去，拉他在沙发上坐下：“饿不饿？要是还不饿就歇半个小时再走，我看你的样子是累坏了。”  
洛玑点点头，冲他笑了下：“是有点累。”  
他扫了眼手表：“我休息半小时，到时你叫醒我，咱们就走。”  
索迩点点头，起身去把办公室的门锁上了。

门外监护仪的鸣叫声和医护核对医嘱的对话声被隔绝在了外面，索迩又去关了呼叫器……洛玑下班了，他不允许外面那个繁忙紧张的世界再打扰他，至少今天不行。  
他回转身，洛玑已经倚在沙发一角睡着了。

索迩关了灯，凑过去挨着他坐好。  
黄昏的阳光从一侧窗子里探进来，在地上投下一小片模糊的晕影。才不到七点，天就开始暗下来了，冬天到了，连太阳都歇的早。  
索迩凑着那一点点光亮打量着洛玑，他刚刚一进门就注意到他嘴角长了一小堆儿小小的透明泡泡，洛玑告诉过他那叫单纯疱疹，是免疫力低下时潜伏在身体里的单纯疱疹病毒出来捣乱的结果。  
索迩觉得那病毒讨厌极了……他又凑近了点去看，觉得那堆儿泡泡似乎变大了些，索迩冲它们皱了下眉，他为它们偷偷侵蚀他的男朋友愤恨不已。

索迩伸出手，轻轻托着洛玑一侧的脸颊，小心翼翼的让他靠在了自己肩上。  
现在那堆“单纯泡泡”距离他只有10cm，索迩盯着它们，就像那样做可以禁止它们进一步伤害洛玑一样。  
“白痴！”洛玑知道了一定会这么说的，“一周内它们就会自动好了啊。”  
索迩盯着洛玑笑了下，他沉沉睡着的样子让他满心柔情，同时心花怒放。

洛玑在两个小时以后醒来，他睁开眼，办公室里黑漆漆的一片，只有门缝里透出一道白兮兮的光。  
他动了下脑袋，觉得脸周围暖烘烘的，大约是室内暖气开得太足。  
洛玑清了下嗓子，“索迩”，他小声叫了声。  
颈子旁的“枕头”动了下，他听到索迩的声音在耳边响起来：“醒了？”  
“嗯”洛玑勉强坐直了些，他感觉到索迩的手还搂在他肩上。  
“几点了？”洛玑睡得有点迷糊。  
“大概八点多吧，看你睡得香就没叫你。饿不饿？”索迩的手还是圈着他，手指头轻轻揉着他肩膀。  
洛玑摇摇头：“饿倒是不饿，就是睡的口干舌燥。”  
“这样啊……”洛玑听到索迩的声音凑近了些，“那我们——”

一条湿润光滑的舌头扫了下他干燥的唇角，紧接着便是火热的唇瓣贴了上来。舌在他进一步反应之前探入口中，温柔坚定的抵开牙齿，缠绕住他的舌尖。  
洛玑往后缩了下，又被索迩的手稳稳的揽了回来。  
他便不再闪躲，安安静静和他吻在一起。

这不是他们的第一次，他们的初吻发生在医生宿舍楼下的垃圾桶那里。  
洛玑对那个吻全无记忆，他只记得索迩说要扔个饮料瓶，然后就低头凑了过来，然后——他就像被人敲了一闷棍一样失忆了。  
他掉进了一团粉白色的棉花糖里，在里面失了重一般飘来飞去，周遭都是软绵绵的甜蜜妥帖，却晕晕乎乎、无处着力。  
那个晚上他半宿都没能睡着，却对索迩发来的一连串“亲爱的”理都不理。那是他近30年生命中的第一个吻，他羞于让他探知任何一丝痕迹。  
之后的一个多月，洛玑每次经过那个垃圾桶，都恍惚觉得它灵光四射，仙雾缭绕。

他的吻技随着时光推移逐步好转起来，那实在是和索迩带着他孜孜不倦的实践颇有关系。  
索迩说接吻也会上瘾，洛玑似乎明白了为何瘾君子会不惜自残来急救部骗一针吗啡。  
瘾是最难戒的，尝过琼浆玉露，谁又能不贪杯?

可惜记忆这事儿没有好转，洛玑用舌尖舔了下索迩下唇，知道自己在五分钟后就会忘记这个吻的所有细节。  
无论吻多少次，留在他记忆里的始终都是一团软绵绵甜蜜蜜的棉花糖。  
他记得下无数救人性命的法则医典，却无法记住一个绵长深情的吻。

可这一次，那个吻绵长的似乎没有终点。  
在洛玑觉得自己浑身都因为缺氧而酥酥麻麻的时候，索迩倾身压了上来。  
他张开嘴把他耳垂含在嘴里，极轻极轻地噬咬着。手从他双臂下抄过去，把软软的腰搂在了臂弯。  
洛玑觉得他的棉花糖一下涨成了一个巨大的云团，越来越粉，越来越密，他困在里面荡来荡去，被颠簸的完全无法呼吸。  
每每窒息的当口儿，索迩便扒开条缝儿救他，度他一口气。

腰上的一小片凉意终于让洛玑清醒了一丁点儿，有只热乎乎汗津津的手撩开了他衣服，正一路鬼鬼祟祟又大张旗鼓的摸到他胸前去。  
洛玑双手抵上索迩胸膛，不知是阻挡还是抚摸，他紧实的身体在他指尖下擦过，绷满了生命和欲望的力量。  
“你看过我赤身裸体的，”索迩收回一只手，把洛玑的手牢牢握住。  
他继续咬着他的耳朵，把他的手引到自己两腿间：“你也和它见过面，告诉我，亲爱的，你怎么想?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 欧队你耍流氓，昂昂昂，送你一颗少女心的棉花糖以表扬你干得漂亮。  
> 2\. 妹子说欧队和洛医生叫“触鸟奇缘”，我可太喜欢这个名字了。


	10. Chapter 10

10.手术的问题

索迩知道，在一段感情之中，有一些不一样的时刻，那些时刻可能长达一个强颜欢笑的假期，也可能短到一个心潮澎湃的瞬间，时针转过一个区间，阳光掠过半寸窗台，这段感情便脱胎换骨了。  
当他把洛玑骨节分明的手指扣在手心，按在自己斗志昂扬的小兄弟身上时，他清楚的感觉到它跳跃了一下。  
它比以往任何一次都更早兴奋，被奔涌的血液和热情满满充盈。  
就是这个时刻了，他的灵与肉都将属于另一个人。  
他张开嘴，温柔而情色的舔着洛玑的唇，等着它们吐出救世福音。

然后洛玑开口了，声音些许沙哑，气息异常紊乱。  
他说，“我想……”他在索迩唇下呻吟了声，“你该做个包皮环切术”。

索迩用了足足一分钟的时间来消化洛玑的答案。  
他想到他可能会羞涩的一言不发，他想到他也许会眨巴着眼睛充愣装傻，他甚至意淫过他会热情奔放，直接扯开自己腰带说句“试试就知道啦。”   
他没料到自家男朋友是这样坚定的医学践行者，把科学态度一路实践到了他俩的性事上。  
这tmd就很新鲜了啊。  
索迩觉得自己被杀了个措手不及。

医神阿斯克勒庇亚斯在上，洛玑发誓自己可真没撒谎。  
整个人都被索迩吻到缺氧了，他连保持清醒都很难，哪有脑力编出个谎言来。他的回答，完全是本能的第一反应啊。

很久以前，当他把尿管插入索迩尿道，那根丁丁同步在他面前勃起时，他就是这么想的。  
只不过当时那念头只是像闪电一般闪了几毫秒。

洛玑把它握在手里，想，这长度尺寸都堪称美观，只差一个包皮环切，它就是人间极品了。  
完美到可以做成教具模型，带进课堂，或者做成假体，摆进商店。  
最后这点念头让他红了脸，几乎让自己的欲望也在抢救室抬起头来。

洛玑后来安慰自己，这并不代表自己对那个警察有什么想法，这不过是职业病的一种表现。就像史尼尼每次看到别人性格不好就吐槽人家有颞叶癫痫，就像院感控制科的寇森科长到哪个科室都忍不住掏出培养皿顺点细菌…  
就像毕业时，胸心外科的李教授送给自己的那三张超声报告单。  
那是一种只有医生才理解的恶趣味或浪漫。  
那理由让他心安理得，直到今天。

黑暗里，只有彼此喘息的声音。  
他们又静静对峙了一分钟，索迩感觉小兄弟和自己一样，开始一丝丝的冷静了下来。  
这期间洛玑异常安静，手按在那个位置没有移动分毫。  
索迩纠结起来，他的手还扣在洛玑手背上，此时该牵着他挪开，还是该捏紧他揉动两下?  
这可真是个尴尬的问题。  
索迩咽了下口水，内心深处，他还是想继续的。

“咚咚咚咚咚”，办公室的门鬼使神差的响了起来。  
有人在外面喊:“洛……洛老师，您还在吗？”  
索迩捏紧洛玑的手愣了几秒，同时脑海里飞过了一千种杀人方式。  
外面的小男生又怯怯喊:“洛老师，有个字需要您补签，您在吗？”  
洛玑把手抽出来，清了清嗓子：“在的，等一下。”  
索迩叹了口气，支起手臂从洛玑身上侧开了。

洛玑刷刷签完字后，小男生几乎是哆嗦着出去的，他捏紧病历下不住颤抖的手，怀疑自己正在经历人生第一次帕金森病发作。  
他觉得这世界简直充满恶意。  
外面的年轻老师、师兄师姐一大堆，显然都心知肚明洛医生没走。他们一个个诡笑着，却都不肯上前敲门。  
他是刚刚入科的实习小师弟，自然要被大家推到枪口。

洛老师倒还好，只是板着脸，一幅不太想多说话的样子。  
和他平时并没有什么差别。  
他旁边那个金发男人，一脸恶狠狠的凶相，怎么看都像头狮子，随时准备扑上来把自己生吞活剥了。  
小男生在身后带上门，觉得很委屈，这是干什么嘛，杀父之仇吗？！凶巴巴的，长得帅了不起啊!

“那”，洛玑转过身，看了看墙上的挂钟，“出去吃怕是晚了，就在医院附近吃点夜宵吧？”他摸了摸肚子，冲索迩露出个少有的撒娇般的笑：“我好像饿了。”  
“好，”索迩扯了扯腰带，硬挤出个比哭还难看的笑来：“我也饿得很。”  
进食并不能解决他的饥饿，索迩想，食色性也，食和色排名应该不分先后。

夜宵是在中心医院边上的粥铺解决的，俩人刚坐下，史尼尼的电话就来了。刚下手术的他饿的眼冒金星，洛玑报出自己所在位置之后，两人世界很快就变成了三口之家。  
索迩看着史尼尼毫不客气的啃掉了自己面前的肉夹馍，又听着洛玑和他你一句我一句的聊起实习生们令人头疼的病程记录来。  
他觉得自己就像洛玑面前的那碗红豆薏仁粥一样，没有得到足够的重视。  
红豆是相思，薏仁可荣养，一道这么美好的食物，洛玑你还不快点喝了它。

说话间，服务员又把他点的肉饼端了上来，转头问:“帅哥，要切一下吗？”  
索迩恍恍惚惚的，点点头，又摇摇头。切还是不切，割还是不割，这莫非还真成了问题?  
“切一下吧，”洛玑答，他扫了索迩一眼，“这么大怎么好咬嘛。”  
“对啊，这尺寸，要怎么吞的下去嘛，”史尼尼盯着肉饼随口道。  
大了吗？索迩目不转睛地盯着洛玑菲薄的唇，他觉得他的嘴巴确实有些偏小巧。  
他看到洛玑舀起一勺粥小口吞着，一丝稀薄的粥粘在他下唇上，在灯下泛着光。  
索迩脑海里的污力值瞬间爆表了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“什么？你还没割？”范达叫起来，大厅里有三四个脑袋同时转向了他俩的方向。  
索迩瞪他一眼，开始觉得自己把谈话地点选在警队咖啡厅是个错误。  
“我是说，”范达四下看了看，识趣的压低了声音:“割了能延时你懂吗头？”  
索迩垂下眼皮扫了他一眼，觉得这个理由简直是对自己的侮辱:“我本来就很持久。”  
范达翻了个白眼，觉得索迩扫过自己那个眼神简直恶意满满。

他扭了扭腰，下意识坐直了些，继续道：“那就不提延时，关键是割了之后它还很美观啊。”  
“可是”，索迩皱了皱眉，“为什么以前从来没有人提过这个问题。”  
“有你这张脸，谁还有空去看下面，活好就行了呗！”范达蛮不在乎的比划着。  
“那——洛玑连恋爱都没怎么谈过，他为什么会关注这个？”索迩一脸便秘状。

范达抓了抓脑袋，忽地灵光一闪：“对了！”  
他凑到索迩耳边，小声说：“你记不记得那一次，洛医生在急救部冲你喊，他曾经摸过几百上千根？”  
范达冲索迩挑挑眉，又换上一幅严肃的表情：“你想，没吃过猪肉，但他见过猪跑啊。如果洛医生的人生阅历是成百上千那个数量级的，对美观上挑剔一点也无可厚非吧？”  
美观，索迩想，洛玑可能真的很在乎这个。

“那你说……”，索迩皱着眉，“我还真就去割了？”  
没人应。  
他转过头，见范达正专心盯着手机。  
索迩咂了下嘴，抬脚就要踹他凳子。  
范达抬起只手阻止他：“等会儿，我认真听着呢，你待我给佳佳点完这个赞。”

“靠！”索迩骂了句，把脚收了回来。  
他知道范达最近正在讨小佳佳欢心，她发什么朋友圈、微博，他甭管看不看内容，都第一时间点赞。  
索迩曾尝试对这种行为表示鄙视，范达马上反唇相讥：“切！别逼我提你巴巴跑去中心医院送饭的历史。”  
索迩觉得没话说，他们都会在某些时刻成为智商为负的傻子，但这就是爱吧？

范达把手机扔到一边，转过脸来：“我觉得，你可以去割了。这是个一劳永逸的事儿，一刀下去，终生受益，就算不是为洛医生，就算你以后再回来搞异性恋，当然那是我最不想看到的，有损我……”  
索迩打断他：“就为他，以后也不会再有别人。”  
范达一下哽住，他觉得索迩看上去像个准备就义的英雄。

索迩躺在手术台上，泌尿外科胖胖的门诊大夫在旁边慢悠悠的扯着胶皮手套。  
“我觉的这算不上包茎”，他低头再次打量自己的手术对象，“不过，对于一个强迫症式的完美主义者来说，切一下确实好一点。”  
他拿起止血钳：“好了，准备和你的一小段包皮说再见吧。”  
再见，索迩欢快的闭上眼。

胖胖大夫有种和他身形完全不相符的敏捷利落，一个多小时后，索迩已经舒适的躺在了自己的公寓里。  
床头摆着胖胖给他开的安眠药和雌激素，索迩感觉他把处方递过来时自己脸都要绿了。  
安眠药也就算了！雌激素是什么鬼啊！  
胖胖眼睛眯成一条线：“要相信科学，它们能保证你好好睡觉，不会勃起。”

他又嘱咐了一堆注意事项，索迩掏出手机记着“……清淡食物……卧床两天……紧身内裤”，“最重要的”胖胖大声强调：“接下来的一个月，离你女朋友远一点。”  
“男朋友，”索迩纠正他。  
胖胖嘴巴圈成个O型，整个人看起来就像个惊呆了的emoj表情。  
他咳嗽了声，“那——那就离你男朋友远一点！”  
索迩想了下：“一定要一个月吗？”  
胖胖撇撇嘴：“身体壮的，也有不到20天就长好的。”  
“不过”，他看着索迩泛起的笑意板起脸来：“如果这期间什么行为导致你勃起，疼了，破了，出血了，不要怪我没警告你！”  
索迩点点头，在手机上写下：“远离洛玑，大约15天。”

“嗡嗡~”，枕边的手机震动起来。  
索迩把它捞过来扫了眼，是范达的微信。  
“我正在前往你家途中，携外卖两份，要求报销。”  
索迩笑了下，他其实很感动。  
范达知道他今天手术，便自告奋勇在接下来的这个周末照顾他。

索迩发现还有一条未读信息，是妈妈发来的，“周末回家吃饭吗？”  
“不了妈妈，要加班。”  
妈妈很快回复过来：“下面是欧老头儿的原话‘他们治安警队最近没大事，加个p的班。’”  
索迩回了个一脸黑线的表情过去：“又被老爸识破了，我周末要去帮范达搬家啦。”  
妈妈马上发过来一个担忧的表情：“又有前女友找上门来啦？小达可真是的！”  
索迩哈哈笑出了声，决定立即把这个截屏下来发给范达看。

又一条新消息挤了进来，一只大角鹿的头像问：“周末有安排吗？”  
索迩觉得自己下腹反射性紧了下，“亲爱的，不是说周末要值班吗？”  
洛玑马上回过来，“唐医生下周有事，临时找我调了班。”  
索迩咬了下牙，该死！  
他几乎都能想象出洛玑走过护理站，看着难得有空闲的排班表掏出手机给自己发微信的样子。  
他眉目一定是柔和而舒展的，嘴角或许还含着笑呢。  
该死！  
“糟糕了！我答应范达周末要去帮他搬家诶。”索迩只好继续用这个理由。  
“没关系。”洛玑又回的飞快。  
索迩盯着屏幕，上面一直显示对方正在输入。  
过了半天，洛玑发来一条：“反正我也没安排，不如去帮你们搬家吧？”  
SHIT！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．范少就是个狗头军师猪队友，但他真是锤基的好搭配啊，每一对锤基身边都应该配一个范少。  
> 2\. 在最近很火的HPV疫苗出现之前，包皮环切术是预防宫颈癌的有效手段，虽说现在对于包皮切不切还有争议，但这根本都跟搞基没有半毛钱关系，嗯……也不全是，有种说法是包皮环切术后破损几率减小，所以可以降低同性间传播艾滋病的几率，然而这依旧和欧队没有半毛钱关系……嗯，我说这是个人恶趣味一定会被打死的吧。  
> 我拉基友背这个锅，这手术是我俩讨论的结果。  
> 3．欧队我对不起你！但我真的不是为了折磨你才这么写的，这都是给后面做铺垫啊。  
> 4．如果有人好奇，大角鹿的头像是来源于汉尼拔的梗，总觉得Will想象中那只大角鹿代表脆弱、优雅、诱惑又缺乏安全感。


	11. Chapter 11

11\. 三岁的问题  
“匹诺曹”，欧夫人把手机放在料理台上，秀气的眉头皱起来：“那时候索迩才3岁。”  
“嗯？”欧丁在报纸后面头也没抬，他耸了耸鼻子，闻到了豆瓣酱的味道——比起这段对话，他更关心料理台上的那道宫保虾球。  
“索迩3岁的时候我给他读匹诺曹的故事，他当场就大哭起来，双手死死的捂着鼻子，鼻涕直从指缝里往外挤，‘妈妈，我确实偷吃了4颗糖，我发誓再也不那么做了’，”欧夫人学着儿子奶声奶气的声音，眼角浮现几褶笑纹。  
“你相信吗？他现在都快30了。”她的眉心又拧起来，捻着正在融化的虾仁有点伤感。

“不回家，还学会了撒谎。”她把冰冻的虾仁儿丢回盒子里，“啪啪啪”的大力扣上盖子。  
“一个周末不回来而已，小题大做啦！”欧丁还是没抬头。  
“上班、谈恋爱、陪朋友……他都有一个月没回家了，你到底有没有关心过儿子啊？！”欧夫人冲丈夫露在报纸后的脑袋顶儿挥舞着勺子。

欧丁敏感的捕捉到关键词，“恋爱？”  
他把报纸放到一边，“跟谁？还是那个研究外星人的？”  
“！那是索迩上一个女朋友！人家研究空间物理的。”欧夫人狠狠瞪了丈夫一眼，“而且那是前年的事了！”  
“她太矮了，”欧丁站起来，揉了揉已经老花的右眼，“我希望我孙子高一点儿，索迩找个太矮的我可不答应……”

“等等！”他忽然盯住太太的手，“你为什么要把虾球放回冰箱里？！”  
他恋恋的注视着那盒虾仁儿，好像那样做它们就会自动变成一道美味的虾球似的。  
“你不能因为索迩不回家就虐待我，”欧丁提出抗议。  
欧夫人又瞪他一眼，把盒子丢回冰冻层：“你不能吃虾，你上个月体检的尿酸太高了！索迩专门嘱咐过我。”  
“哈！”欧丁又一屁股陷回沙发里，“他还成大夫了，可真本事！”  
“今晚吃清炒娃娃菜，就这样！”欧夫人终结了谈话。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
索迩盯着手机，觉得自己又回到了3岁，肚子里藏着偷来的4块大白兔奶糖，下一秒就会全部都从鼻子里蹦出来。  
他从一开始就不该跟洛玑撒谎，现在就算说实话了，也一定会惹他生气的！  
他按了拨号键，对自己说，来吧，坦白从宽。

“喂，”洛玑的声音从听筒里传出来，他很少称呼他什么，必须称呼的时候就叫他索迩。  
“亲爱的，对不起，”索迩拿出极其沉重的语气，直奔主题。

“……为什么？”洛玑的声音听起来有点发颤，索迩怀疑是信号不稳导致的错觉。  
“我刚刚撒谎了，”他咽了口吐沫，“周末不用帮范达搬家。”  
洛玑听起来像吁了口气，“哦，那你要干嘛？”  
“我”，索迩咬咬牙，“我做手术了。”  
“什么手术?你怎么了？你在哪？我马上过来。”洛玑呼呼喘着气，声音绷的很紧。  
索迩周身被那声音里透出的担忧熏的麻麻的，连下身伤口的疼痛都消失不见了，早知道是这样，合该早点告诉他啊。

“别担心，我没事儿，”他一个笑快要咧到耳朵根儿去，“就是那个……你让我去做的小手术。”  
“哈？”洛玑愣了下。  
“就是那天在你办公室啊，那天晚上。”索迩提醒他。  
“……”洛玑还是没应声。  
“包皮环切啊！”索迩有点慌了，为什么洛玑会没有印象？  
“天！”洛玑小声叫了下，索迩觉得有只鸟一头撞进了自己嗓子里。  
“你怎么真去……”洛玑顿了几秒，才继续道，“疼不疼？需要我做什么吗……我是说，有没有人照看你？”  
“范达一会儿过来。”索迩犹豫了下又补充，“医生说最好这两天……”  
“我明白，”洛玑打断他，“我过些天……嗯……我过十几天再去看你。”  
“嗯”，索迩闷闷的应，不知道为什么，十几天从洛玑嘴里说出来，就像一个世纪那么长，  
他深深吸了口气，觉得那只鸟一定是冲进了他肺里，抖着羽毛让他喘不上气来。

“你周末哪儿也不要去，在家躺着好好休息，知道吗。”洛玑声音柔柔的，像条绸缎飘过来。  
“嗯”。  
“记得换药，手要轻一点。”他又嘱咐。  
“嗯”。  
“早上起来可能会有点疼，想点……”洛玑选择了下措辞，“想点无聊的东西。”  
“嗯。”  
“不许贪嘴，叫范达给你买点清淡的东西吃。”  
“记住了。”索迩使劲点点头，看到那鸟儿叼着绸缎，振振翅膀从他肺里飞走了。  
“今晚早点睡，睡不着可以去看discovery频道。”洛玑还是絮絮说着。  
“Discovery明明很有趣，”索迩眼睛再次亮起来，“我总陪你看呢”。  
“得了，”洛玑在那一头笑起来，“你每次看都打盹儿。”  
……  
敲门声响起的时候，索迩看了眼表，竟然40多分钟了。  
“是范达，”他轻声说，“我得去开门了”。  
“好，走路慢一点。”洛玑听起来依依不舍。  
“你先挂，亲爱的。”索迩要求他。  
“别久坐，洗澡小心点。”洛玑挂了电话。  
嘟嘟的忙音从听筒里传出来，索迩觉得那真是世上最寂寞的声响。  
他看着洛玑的头像，只想马上把电话拨回去。  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“吵架了？”史尼尼推开门，看到舍友蜷在沙发上，正抱着一本急救医学杂志发呆。  
“嗯？”洛玑扬起脸，一幅神游太虚状。  
史尼尼把外套丢在一边，扫了眼手表，顺势瘫在洛玑边上：“现在是周六傍晚八点，而你却没有跟傻大个腻在一起，怎么回事，吵架了？”  
洛玑摇摇头，叹了口气，“没有，我们很难吵架。”  
尼尼皱了皱眉，“那很好啊，如果你需要一个时刻都在跟你拌嘴的人做伴侣，”他伸手搂住洛玑的脖子，“你为什么不嫁给我呢？”  
“他对我言听计从，我对他没有脾气……分开两天就难受，”洛玑垂着头，任由尼尼的小短手蹂躏自己的脖子，“这可太恐怖了。”

“我不明白，”史尼尼摇摇头，表情开始郑重起来，“这不是很多人梦寐以求的理想关系吗？”  
“我很害怕，”洛玑两条好看的眉毛开始往一堆儿挤，“他今天给我打电话说对不起，你知道我第一反应是什么吗？我在想，天啊，他要跟我分手了。”  
史尼尼眼睛瞪得像两个铜铃：“你这脑瓜里的东西可太变态了，”他伸出根手指头戳了戳洛玑的额头，“我还以为你这半年挺开心呢。”  
“是开心啊，”洛玑靠在沙发背上，扬起脸看着屋顶，“就像是走进了个童话里。”  
“像迪斯尼电影，五彩的烟花，华丽的城堡，帅气的王子，伙计，那有什么不好？”史尼尼拍拍洛玑的肩，安抚道。  
“五彩斑斓的东西是肥皂泡，”洛玑从他手里挣出来，站起身，“最后都会破的。”  
“嘿，”史尼尼叫住他，“你知道童话的结局通常是怎样的吗？”  
“公主嫁给了王子，他们幸福的生活在一起。”洛玑走到自己门前站住，没回头。  
“那不是你，”史尼尼看到他瞪着眼转过脸来，露出个狭促的笑，“你是头变态的小怪兽，而小怪兽会被王子驯服，收押当坐骑。”  
洛玑脸上飞起两朵云霞来，像托马斯小火车一样呼呼的喷着气，把门狠狠甩上了。  
史尼尼摸出手机来，又不甘心的补了条讯息：“碰到棉花也会受伤，说的就是你！”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
洛玑睁开眼，听见手机在一边桌子上呜呜震动着。  
他翻了个身，看到外科书扣在边上，还翻在“包皮环切术后护理”那一页。他记不得昨晚自己是几点睡着的了，总之一夜翻来覆去，很不安稳。  
手机屏还在闪着，是索迩的微信，“亲爱的，今天能来我这吗？”  
洛玑愣了下：“不太好吧。”  
索迩回的特别快，就像提前打好了字一样：“特别特别想你，求你来吧。  
“要不，我给你打个电话？”洛玑翻身坐起，他有点忍不住想换衣服了。

“你来，我想看着你说话。”  
“你不说话干坐着也行。”  
“我昨天做了一晚上梦，全是你，刚刚起来都要疯了。”  
疯了？疼疯了？洛玑觉得让他这样想下去不是办法。

“范达非要再喂我一颗雌激素，我要被他变成人妖了，亲爱的快来救我。”后头缀着个大哭的表情。  
洛玑笑出声来。  
索迩在他脑子里穿着公主裙，正挥着手帕求他搭救。  
怪兽先生决定屈尊去救一下。  
“来了来了，别催了。”  
洛玑起身脱下睡衣，觉得心情瞬间好了起来。

门以惊人的速度打开，索迩在对侧探出头来，头发蓬蓬的，罩着身灰色的睡衣。  
他咧开嘴冲洛玑笑，笑没展全又倒吸了口冷气。洛玑发现他嘴角裂了个小口，干干的翘着皮，索迩伸出舌头舔了舔，舌尖扫过那里一簇新发的疱疹。  
“果然会传染的。”他舔着疱疹笑，好像那是个多了不起的功绩。  
“不许舔！”洛玑狠狠戳他下，“要不总好不了”。

他把外套脱下来挂门上，扭头见索迩正在弓着腰，小步往沙发那蹭。  
“搞错没啊，”洛玑伸手扶住他，他的姿势不像是包皮环切，倒像是半身不遂。  
“我是病人，而且我正处于剧烈的疼痛中。”索迩趁势揽住他，整个人死死的吊在了他肩膀上。  
“胡说，”洛玑扫了一眼他下身，非常确定他是在撒谎，“根本就没那么夸张”。

索迩像只灰色的大熊一样倒进沙发里，把腿翘在身前的桌子上。  
他脚边堆着一堆薯片，还有没收进袋子的开心果。  
洛玑瞪大眼：“你就吃这些？我是怎么说的?”  
索迩指了指薯片袋子：“看，黄瓜味的，很清淡。”  
洛玑瞪他一眼，拿起个袋子把桌上的零食一股脑收了去，他走到厨房扫了眼垃圾桶，里面果然丢着炸鸡腿的盒子。   
洛玑烧了壶水，在柜子里翻出罐高山雪菊来，他冲了一大杯端到索迩面前去，把他手里不知从哪摸出来的可乐夺下来，“喝这个。”

他在沙发一角坐下来，索迩扯了扯裤子，匍匐着往他这边挪了挪。  
“早上”，洛玑瞟了他一眼，“有出血吗？”  
“还好，”索迩抓了抓脑袋，脸难得有点泛红，“有一点点。”  
“已经换过药了？”洛玑脸粉扑扑的，清了清嗓子接着问。  
“嗯！”索迩使劲点头。  
“医生你要检查下吗？”他腆着脸凑过来。  
“去你的。”洛玑一把推开他，没忍住笑了。  
……

范达显然是提前得了消息，一整天都没回来。  
午饭是洛玑做的，他不善烹饪，但因为挑嘴，手艺多少比索迩好些。  
煮了清清淡淡一锅番茄面，加了青菜，还窝了两颗蛋。  
索迩呼噜呼噜干掉三碗，又把剩下的汤喝了个底朝天。  
洛玑挑着自己面前的一小碗面，怀疑他们吃的根本不是同一种东西。

他把碗拿去厨房洗，水龙头刚打开，索迩就在外头喊起来：“洗完了吗？有没有洗完？”  
洛玑被他催的恼了，从厨房探出头来：“菲佣都没这么快！”  
索迩正巴巴盯着厨房门呢，看见他，立马露出笑脸来，“你快一点，我想看着你。”  
“傻样。”洛玑白他一眼，赶着三两下就把碗洗完了。

下午他把索迩撵回床上躺着，“你该补个觉，躺着好得快些。”  
“你陪我我才要躺。”索迩把他拽到床上，死缠着不放开。  
洛玑挣开他翻身坐起来，“欧索迩，你是要作死吗？你是不是特别想我重新给你缝两针？”  
索迩眯着眼笑起来，“你想歪了呀，我只是希望你单纯的坐在我边上嘛。”  
洛玑从鼻子里哼了声，靠在他边上盘腿坐下来。  
“你再往前坐点儿，”索迩扯扯他的裤脚。  
“不要。”洛玑摸出手机，点出个文档来。  
索迩于是自己拽着枕头往下缩了缩，脚都伸到了床外去。  
“你又干嘛？”洛玑没见过这么不老实的“病人。”  
“这样方便看你。”索迩翻了个身，侧着身子快活的眨眨眼。  
洛玑推了他一把：“不行，医生没跟你说要平躺吗？”  
索迩瘪着嘴躺平了，还是吊着眼睛往他这儿看。  
“闭眼闭眼”，洛玑把手盖在他眼睛上，没好气的说，“你不睡我可要走了。”  
索迩捏住他的手：“那你让我拉着你的手睡。”  
洛玑咂了下嘴，他感觉自己今天的纵容严重助长了他撒娇的气焰。他气鼓鼓扫他一眼，见他另一只手搭在下腹部，是小心翼翼护着伤口的姿势。  
大约伤口还是在疼的。

洛玑叹口气，拿另一只手拽拽他枕头：“上来点，要睡就舒服躺着。”  
索迩乖乖挪了上来，期间一直没放他的手。  
洛玑往后靠了靠，把手伸到个索迩拉着舒服的位置。  
“给我读点什么吧。” 索迩闭着眼开口，变成个索要睡前故事的三岁小孩儿。   
“我在看一篇超长的生物学论文，要听吗？”洛玑的声音软下来，轻的像缕阳光。  
“要啊。”索迩笑起来，用脸蹭了蹭他的手背。  
他看不到自己一脸娇憨的，有多像一只待哺的小狼狗。

洛玑忍住摸摸他头发的冲动，划开手头的封面，“To Homo Neanderthalensis, his mutant cousin Homo Sapiens was an aberration. Peaceful cohabitation, if ever it existed, was short lived. Records show, without exception, that the arrival of the mutated 'human' species in any region was followed by the immediate extinction of their less-evolved kin.…”  
“这太晦涩了，人得多无聊才会去研究这些东西……”索迩闭着眼，迷迷糊糊的抱怨。  
“嘘，”洛玑安抚似的拍了拍他手背，又翻了一页，“The researchers found Neanderthal DNA is 99.7 percent identical to present-day human DNA…”  
……  
他翻过第20页，索迩终于在一边发出了轻轻的鼾声。  
洛玑动了动肩膀，极缓极缓的把手抽了出来。  
他把索迩的手放回被子里，俯下身轻轻吻了他的额头。  
“睡个好觉，亲爱的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．长而凌乱的一更，各种啰嗦的日常……但为什么觉得锤和基在一起，就是玩土都特别美好。  
> 2．连幸福都害怕，碰到棉花也会受伤。关于基基的悲观主义，这是根植在性格里的东西，大约一时半会儿改不了。尼尼真可爱呀，一句玩笑就把基基绕出来了。  
> 3．把锤子催眠那个论文，是X教授的毕业论文呐！（虽然最下面一句是从别处凑的~~


	12. Chapter 12

12\. 困觉的问题

“别走。”  
索迩伸出手，把洛玑揽回自己怀里。  
手臂围住纤瘦的腰肢，胸膛贴上光洁的后背，他伸手抚摸他，指下的皮肤细腻平滑的不可思议。  
像一尾鱼，在情欲的海洋里游走，总是握不住，总是差一点。  
“别走。”  
索迩伸出舌头舔舐他的后颈，炽热的鼻息燃烧着，埋入发丝中贪婪的寻嗅。  
他是清冽的，像粒晶莹的冰屑，带着优雅的凛意在风雪里翻飞。他是悠远的，有醇厚的木香，像片沐浴着晨光的雪松林在寒风中沙沙作响。  
“别走。”  
索迩牢牢的按住他，深深顶入他的身体，然后因为身下人簌簌的颤栗疯狂律动、几欲发狂。  
停止是错误的、间隙是多余的。他们就该严丝合缝、片刻不离。  
“别走。”  
索迩伸手搂紧他，却只拥到一团空气，他融在舌尖，吹散在身上。  
清冷潮湿又令人迷醉的味道依稀还在，萦绕纠缠，最后都化作两腿间湿漉漉、黏腻腻的凉意。

索迩睁开眼，床头灯的光线投下来，在软软的棉被上笼起一个柔和的圆。  
他茫然的把手臂张开来，扫过空荡荡的双人床，像两根交错的指针。  
索迩扫了眼床头的时钟，凌晨1点30分，洛玑大概刚刚结束夜班巡查躺下，又或者还在一个垂死的病人身边忙碌着，无暇四顾。  
他总要走的，因为这样或那样的原因拒绝留宿。

索迩坐起身来，压褶了床边散落的一本《狩猎》。  
这本睡前读物是洛玑前天留下的，用来替代这半个多月来陪伴索迩入眠的“洛氏电话有声书”。

“寒冷到绝望”，索迩想到洛玑对它的评语。  
他一定是故意的，想用这种故事逼他戒断这半个月来孩童般的依赖和骄纵。

索迩倚在灯下读它，寂静的灯光在书页中闪耀，酷寒的北欧小镇上，罪恶和冷漠浓稠的像黑暗一般。他在故事里蹒跚前行，像只被利剑重创的驯鹿，迷失在辽阔幽深的雪松林里。

他沉沉垂下头去，闭上眼，冰铸雪裹的世界扑面压过来。  
索迩四处看着，雪花无声飘落，皑皑雪原望不到头。  
可这一切看起来那么熟悉可亲，他一定来过这里的，这极寒古朴的北欧世界。  
又或者，他将会回来这里，带着洛玑一起，这是他们的命定之所。

他们该有座木屋，用覆着疖疤和树脂的松木筑起，建在一望无尽的冰封大地上，茕茕的被世界遗忘。  
他们该有座壁炉，燃烧着干燥爆裂的古老树干，简陋的铁灰色水壶悬于火上，蒸汽袅袅攀升，松香溢满屋室。  
他们该有块兽皮，鞣制未善的，残留鲜血和油脂的味道，水滑的皮毛铺在地上，和毡毯层层叠着，在身下凌乱的搅作一团。  
他们该养只驯鹿，在北极光摇曳于天际的时候放它在夜幕下奔跑，宽大的蹄掌踏过冰面，在不见日头的极夜里留下声响。  
他们该幕天席地，手心每一厘米都紧贴，徜徉遍原野的每一方土地，无休止的亲吻。  
他们该赤身裸体，目光每一分钟都胶着，翻滚过木屋的每一寸空间，无休止的做爱。  
是的，该无休止的，无休止的，亲吻和做爱。

索迩站起身，低头看着自己的内裤又诡异的支了起来。  
他一瞬间对胖胖医生出神入化的手术技能充满了敬意，对写下那些由洛玑念给他的枯燥论文的作者也极尽感激。  
没有他们，他真的怀疑自己的伤口永远都没机会愈合。  
他痊愈了，和他的小兄弟一起活蹦乱跳，健康如常。  
可他却习惯了听着洛玑的声音入睡，没有它响在耳边只觉得异常孤独。

索迩摇了摇头，踢踏着拖鞋走出卧室，把刚换下的内裤丢进洗衣机里，然后晃进卫生间，迅速冲了个澡。  
热气蒸腾中，他勾勒不出洛玑的样子。  
他想，自己的心绪一定是被那些该死的雌激素搞乱了，还做什么春梦呢，就该直接把洛玑拉回来，跟他说我要跟你困觉！  
正面冲锋，直取要塞，这才是他一路拿下洛玑的取胜之道。

“我……”洛玑清了清嗓子，微微垂下头，他的脸迅速的红到了耳朵根儿，“我不反对这个。”  
“但是今天不行，”他抬手推开试图凑近的索迩。  
“为什么？！”索迩拽住他的手不放，“现在才傍晚七点，而且今天尼尼都不在——要是你觉得不方便我们也可以去我那里。”  
“我们这里”，洛玑咳嗽了下，又开始往外扯自己的手，“没有避孕套。”  
“这可是医院！”索迩叫了声，“我五分钟就能去门口给你买回来。”  
“那也不行，”洛玑依旧低着头，脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓，“我也没有润滑剂。”  
“五分钟！”索迩把他下巴拧过来，直勾勾的看进他眼睛，“五分钟全部都能买回来。”  
“我……我需要做清洁准备。”洛玑睫毛忽闪着，整个脸红的像被烫过。  
“亲爱的，”索迩凑近了把他双手裹在手心里。  
“你知道那是不需要的，即便从科学的角度讲，”他想了想，选择了个解剖学词语，“直肠不是结肠，它们的功能你比我清楚的多。”  
“我有洁癖，”洛玑绷紧嘴唇。  
“我是个医生，这是没有办法控制的事。”他一脸的理所当然，而且毫不打算退让。  
“那有一个小时也足够了。”索迩想不出如何反驳他。  
“……我需要心理建设。”洛玑叹了口气，脱了力一样的倚在索迩肩上，“你得给我点儿时间。”  
索迩搂紧他，口干舌燥的说不出话来。  
他偷偷掐了下自己的大腿，他是第一次难道你不该给他留出时间吗，你这混蛋。

索迩靠在椅背上，百无聊赖的翻看着手机。  
下周一不行，洛玑要值夜班。下周二不行，他下了夜班通常都累的要死。下周三不行，周三下午急救部会有病例讨论和大查房，洛玑通常要到八点才下班。周四该死的还是不行，自己周四得跟老干部一起去开会。周五，苍天，自己答应周五回家陪老妈吃饭了。  
周六？索迩眼睛亮起来，虽说洛玑周六、周日上午都要去查房，但他们有个长长的下午和晚上。

“头！”范达冷不丁从电脑前探出头来。  
“靠！”索迩吓了一跳，“你有什么毛病啊，先敲个门是会死吗？！！！！”  
“我敲了”，范达抬脚坐到索迩桌子边上，“你自己走神儿听不见怎么能怪我呢。”

“哇哦，INTIMATE|ORGANICS（注：润滑剂品牌）！”他扫了眼索迩手机屏，“终于打算霸王硬上弓了吗？”  
索迩啪的一下把手机扣在桌子上，“周五有搏击训练，而我会在佳佳面前打断你的鼻子。”  
“别啊头！”范达一下从桌子上跳下来，“我周末约了佳佳看恐怖片，还指望着趁机拉下小手呢。”  
“你哪只眼视力好些？”索迩忽然问。  
“右……右眼”，范达警惕的答了句。  
“那我就打肿你的左眼吧”，索迩欢快的翘起了腿，“不耽误你看电影”。

开车去洛玑那的时候，索迩很确定这一天将是完美的。  
周六早上的阳光很好，从结了霜的车窗射下来，一点儿都不刺眼。  
车子里很快就暖洋洋的，索迩拧开车载的广播，电台里一连播了几首Adam Lambert的曲子。  
洛玑喜欢那首Out Laws of Love，索迩在他手机歌单里看到过它。  
他一直偷偷觉得，那是洛玑爱上了自己的表现。  
车厢里弥漫着新鲜椰子蛋糕的味道，那是老妈最近烘培实验的产物。  
蛋糕下的提袋里有全套的“爱爱”用具，包括范达送的一只Eros。  
“好好享用，我爱它胜过INTIMATE|ORGANICS。”贴在礼品盒上的纸条这样写着。  
我们当然会好好享用这个日子，索迩愉快的想。

洛玑在浴室呆到40分钟的时候，索迩意识到事情不对劲儿了。  
他走过去敲敲门：“亲爱的，你没事儿吧？”  
“没事儿，”洛玑在哗哗的水声里应。  
索迩拧了下门把手，浴室在里面锁上了。  
“我……我还需要一会儿。”洛玑的声音模模糊糊传出来。  
“好，”索迩退回到客厅里。

“你在值班吗？”，史尼尼划开手机，看到一条来自【板砖痴汉】的微信。  
“对啊，你们正好享受2人世界，有问题吗？”尼尼指了指手机，示意值班的住院医生自己要离开下。  
“他在浴室呆了一个小时了。”索迩发过来一个愁苦的表情。  
“他没有在浴室撸的习惯，如果你想问这个的话。”  
“他当然没有！！！再说你是怎么知道的！！！！”索迩的怒气比回复速度还要快的传达了回来。  
“那你想问什么？据我所知他也不受痔疮和便秘的困扰。”

索迩简直想冲过去打他，但是通常人们不该这样对待自己的救命恩人。  
他稳定了下情绪，才写到：“我想问你们浴室有没有钥匙。”  
史尼尼很快回：“有啊，你要它干嘛？”  
索迩发过去个怒气冲天的表情：“你！说！呢！”

“yooooooooo~~~~~~~yooooooo~”史尼尼在值班室叫了起来，路过门口的实习医生像在看精神病一样看着他。  
“快点告诉我钥匙在哪？！”索迩在催。  
“求我呀。”史尼尼回过去。  
“求你！！！！！”索迩捏着手机，感觉要抓狂了。  
“我比你帅吗？”  
“当然了。”  
“我比你更高大威猛。”  
“有目共睹的。”  
“我比洛玑好看。”  
“……”索迩犹豫了几秒，“如果你坚持这么说，我只能回人各有所爱。”  
史尼尼笑起来，他决定放过那个大个子，“在门后杂物袋里你去拿吧。”

索迩风风火火的站起来，走到一半，手机又响了。  
史尼尼异常热情的提供帮助：“我更衣柜里有避孕套，需要吗？有按摩型的。”  
索迩回的很快：“我带了。”  
史尼尼回的更快：“带了几个？？带够了吗？？？？？？什么味道？？？我家小玑玑很可能喜欢荔枝味的。”  
索迩愣了下，想起自己好像是随手抓的，根本没注意是什么味道。  
几秒钟后，史尼尼又发来一条：“只想告诉你下，我今天值24小时班，明天下午才回去。还有，我们客厅的所有家具都很结实！！”  
两秒后又是一条：“话说你的避孕套到底带够没啊？！！！”  
索迩狠狠的拿手戳着手机屏幕：“带！了！三！盒！！”  
史尼尼回了个奸笑的表情，然后补了一串字：“要爱护我们玑玑的括约肌和小屁股哦。”  
索迩把钥匙摸出来，手机又响了声，他低下头，史尼尼发来的是：“万一太激烈卡住了我就带点肌松剂回去解救你们。”  
索迩恶狠狠关了手机，开始动手解自己的牛仔裤。

浴室门打开的时候，洛玑正弓着腰扶墙站着。  
他全裸着，浑身上下滴着水，雪白的皮肤在热气中泛着微微的粉。  
真是秀色可餐极了，索迩舔了下嘴唇。  
他会霸气威武的把他抵在墙上，吻得他喘不过气来，然后在一片水汽中，激烈的抚摸他全身。  
他这样想着，迈开了步子，狂拽炫酷的走了过去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 范少打算去看的是海总演的《林中小屋》。  
> 2\. 《狩猎》是麦子叔的电影，挑战这世界所谓至善至纯的童真，故事阴郁的很，配上北欧的冰封雪裹，实在是酸溜溜透心凉。但是欧队是什么人，洛玑给他看这个，他还是梦的一片欢脱。


	13. Chapter 13

13\. 扑倒的问题

在距离洛玑还有一步远的时候，索迩觉得那是自己生活中最美好的一个瞬间，令他渴求的几欲发狂的人就在触手可及之处，他抬起脚，悬停在想要和得到的半途之上。  
水雾中，他看到洛玑冲他伸出手来，他向他迈出一步，修长却紧实的腿带起一路水花，跳跃着都扑溅到了索迩身上。  
洛玑的眉头紧张的皱起，眼神专注而焦灼。湿润的躯体定格如古希腊运动中的雕塑，绷紧停滞于起跳的那一瞬间。  
他喊：“小心！”  
索迩看到洛玑的影像在自己视线里晃动起来，眼前的水花呈现出完全违反重力的倾斜飞舞模式，他下意识的绷紧了身子，然后像一尊木雕那样重重的倒在了地上，发出一声沉闷的叩击声。

脑袋磕在墙上，撞得他眼前一阵发黑。浑身上下的肌肉都在尖叫着，不知谁比谁更加酸痛。然而一切都盖不过脚踝处的麻木感，仿佛左脚被谁给齐踝切去了，全全失了感觉。  
索迩躺在狭小的浴室里，悲哀的想起自己的足心悬停于将得未得半路之上的那个瞬间。  
那原来是个悲哀的隐喻，像王尔德说的，生活中只有两种悲剧，一种是没有得到我们想要的，另外一种是得到了我们想要的。  
这句话的真谛就在于，在想要和得到的一路之上，遍布着悲剧。

下一秒洛玑惊慌的面容冲到了视线里，他的头发还滴着水，面颊因为高温而泛红。他在索迩身边蹲下来，双手小心的贴附在他胸膛上。  
“天哪，你还好吧？”他的声音响在耳边，伴着嗡嗡嗡的回响。  
索迩晃了晃脑袋，眼前的景象终于清晰起来。“我没事，”他撑着地，摇晃着想要站起来。  
他可不能就这么躺着，这简直囧到极点了。

“别动!”索迩被洛玑按回地上，尽管他赤身裸体、浑身滴水，尽管他几十秒前还挂着一脸惶恐的娇羞。索迩还是被他脸上不容置疑的威严震慑了，以一种极不自然的姿势蜷缩在了他脚边。  
洛玑屈膝跪下来，把双手置于索迩脑后，先摸了摸他那个旧时的伤口，“疼吗？”  
索迩摇摇头。  
他的手又沿着他面颊滑到身体前侧，扒了下他的眼皮，又盯着他眼睛看了会儿，终于露出一丝放松的神态。  
紧接着，洛玑的手向下滑动，牵起他手腕看了看，“动一下我看。”他一脸严肃的吩咐。  
索迩依言转了下手腕，有点轻微的疼痛，他咧了下嘴，洛玑很快把他手放了下来。  
他的手继续向下，按了按他的上腹部，在没有得到太多疼痛的反应后巧妙而迅速的跳过了下腹的区域。  
洛玑摸了摸索迩的膝盖，然后开始全神贯注的检查他的左脚踝，他抬起它动了下，索迩马上叫了一声。  
“哎呀！”他疼的弓起腰来。  
洛玑没理他，低头托着他的脚心平放在地上。  
他冲他伸出手，“站起来，试试看能不能走。”  
索迩抓住他的手，他的右脚在地上打滑，完全使不上力气。  
洛玑躬下身，几乎是环抱着搂住索迩的胸膛，他开口叮嘱他，声音平静和缓：“把手搭在我肩上，靠着墙站起来”。  
索迩伸手搂上去，借着洛玑的力道慢慢站起身来。他们身上都还是湿的，肌肤摩擦的触觉滑腻光洁。索迩手掌贴合着一层水，像什么都没有隔，又像隔着全世界。  
“试试看，能站吗？”洛玑的声音从耳朵下方轻飘飘的传过来，他的目光完全聚焦在他脚踝上。  
索迩靠着墙，慢慢把体重压到了左腿上，有点钝钝的疼痛在脚面上流窜着，还算在他承受范围之内。  
洛玑长出了口气，拍拍他的小腿，“还好，只是轻微的扭伤。”  
他把双臂从索迩肩膀下抽出来，抬手摘下淋浴喷头，把水温拨到凉水那边，用目光示意索迩靠着墙，“要冷敷，你站好，我先用冷水处理下。”  
然后他蹲下身子，开始专心致志的冲洗索迩的脚踝。

凉凉的水流喷洒在脚踝处，像密集的小珠子噼里啪啦砸下来，酥酥麻麻的，带着刺痛的痒感。  
索迩低下头去，他的视线落在洛玑背上，光滑的，弯曲的白色弧线，像皎白的珍珠从河蚌里莹莹而生。水珠从他的发尾滴下来，缓慢而亲密的沿着身体的曲线滚落，留下一条蜿蜒的水痕。  
索迩觉得嘴巴里干的发苦，他想饮那滴水。  
洛玑小巧柔和的耳廓在发梢里探出头来，在浴室灯下透着肉粉色的光泽，索迩伸出手来，他想抚摸他支楞的发尾，他想触碰他柔嫩的耳垂。  
不止如此，他身上没有哪一处，是他不想碰的。

索迩的视线扫过自己的腰部，他刚刚恢复的同样泛着肉粉色的肢体探头探脑的悬垂在两腿之间。  
索迩觉得手术之后它确实变漂亮了，新剥出的头部看起来有种无辜的纯洁，让人忍不住想拉它堕落，非得引它接触些什么，侵入些什么。  
无论从哪个角度看，它都不该被忽视的。  
而洛玑只是低着头，迄今为止都还没正眼看过它。  
尽管它就在他的视线旁。

这让索迩想起他们的第一次相遇，洛玑忙于照护救治他的伤痛，而他满脑子想着，天，我想上他!  
索迩觉得那股冲动甚至不来自于自己的脑子，他相信自己脑子里多少有个道德的开关在提示着不该这样去想一位正在勉力救治自己的医生。  
那种感觉一定来自于他的胃部，而他控制不了，像是饥肠辘辘时对食物生出的原始欲求，其强烈和顽固远超情感道德。

洛玑终于站起身来，他把淋浴头丢在一边，抬起头，视线直接跳跃过索迩腰部以下的部位，准确对上他的眼睛。他偏头示意他把手搭上自己肩膀，“我扶你去卧室”。  
索迩晕乎乎的捕捉到最后两个字，哦，卧室! 当然!  
他顺从而欣喜的张开双臂，把他搂了个结结实实。

事实上，他搂的如此结实，以至于在洛玑想把他放在床上时完全没能放开。  
他被他圈带着、搂抱着、胁迫着，重重的摔进了床单里。  
习惯了承受洛玑一人之重的小双人床发出不满的吱呀声。  
洛玑跌在索迩身上，下巴摔进他颈间，微湿的双腿因为重力叠在一起，又被牢牢缠住。  
他想支起身，无奈一只胳膊被他压在身下。  
“你要干嘛？！”洛玑挺起脖子，几乎是恼怒的瞪大了眼睛。  
“干你啊。”索迩被自己逗得笑起来，顺带腰上使力翻了个身，把洛玑完完全全压进了床里面。  
“你的脚受伤了你这疯子！”洛玑挣扎着，却动不了一分一毫。  
“又不用脚做，”索迩将左腿抵进他两腿间，来自脚踝的疼痛让他皱起了眉头。  
火烧眉毛了，疼也只有由着它疼去。  
他支起右膝，调整了下双臂的位置确保把洛玑平着压在胸膛底下，“虽然……等下或许会有些支撑方面的问题。”  
洛玑被他压得哼了声，他把手抽出来，慌张的抵在索迩前胸，“这，这不，不是个合适的时机。”  
索迩动了动腰，他们的欲望因为这个动作交错起来，软绵绵热乎乎的贴合在一起。  
他抬起手指划过洛玑的嘴唇，感觉软绵绵这个词语离下身越飞越远，“不，现在再合适不过了。” 

“我真的还没……”洛玑的后半句话被索迩的吻堵了回去。  
他的吻落下的极其坚决，然后缓缓的抬了起来，再度覆上来的时候很轻，没有舔舐和啃咬，只有唇瓣温柔的触碰，像轻盈的蜂掠过花朵。  
索迩的两手合拢来，不带有一点儿力度的捧住洛玑的脸颊，他盯着他，把他深深烙进眼睛里。  
他早已不是个少年了，29年的光阴在他眼周刻下痕迹，细细的纹路包绕着猫一般的双眼，贴近看的话，会察觉到它们一路延伸，指向眼角眉梢。  
那些纹路让索迩心疼，他多想把它们都追回来，每一分、每一秒，他不曾陪伴在他身边的时光。  
唯有那双眼睛欺骗了岁月，躲过时光的尘埃，依旧亮的宛似初生婴儿一般，光线落在墨绿的眸子上，投下斑驳的光影。睫毛簌簌抖动着，像疾风中的蝶羽。  
索迩的吻落在他眼眸上，菲薄的眼睑因此阖起来，淡如烟雾的血丝充盈眼角，如蝉翼上支离的纹路。  
索迩将手盖在他眼睛上，“别怕，”他轻声说。  
“我知道你怕的想逃，但我发誓会让你快乐。”  
他又复吻上他的唇，在分离的间隙绕着他的舌呢喃，“闭上眼亲爱的，相信我，接纳我。”

洛玑的胸口满涨的像要裂开，他说不出话来，就像一刹那被打回刚出生的岁月里。他还是个婴儿，残缺着，或许还丑陋着，却被人温柔的捧在手心里，被爱护、被亲吻，不曾也永不会被丢弃。  
他的眼睛酸痛的几乎要碎裂掉，眼泪不受控制的涌了出来，沿着紧闭的眼角滚落在头发里，凛凛的打湿了头皮。  
这点溢出的悲伤像是在回忆里敲出了个缺口，一发而不可收拾。  
无处宣泄的孤独和脆弱在这一刻齐齐涌了出来，和眼泪一起掉落在洁白的床单上，冰冷冷的融成一片。  
然后索迩的气息覆上来，那种熟悉的、妥帖的味道，带着一点陌生的狂热，柔软坚定的贴上他的眼睛。  
他把他的泪水吻去，一滴滴的舔舐进滚烫的嘴唇里。  
“我爱你。”他的吻落在鼻翼，粘上了眼泪的苦涩。  
“我爱你。”他的舌探进口来，带着爱情的甘甜。

洛玑伸手攀附他的脊背，仿佛那是岁月里唯一的坚定和温暖。  
当身体终于贴合在索迩紧实的躯干肢体上，遍布肌肉的紧张感开始一点点抽离。  
洛玑想，为什么要怕呢，接下来要做的事情是爱，不是吗？

索迩的吻落在胸口，洛玑知道那里残留着自己身上最丑陋的伤疤。开胸破骨留下的痕迹随着时光变淡，却永远不会消失。那是他残缺的明证，瘢痕在皮下一路纠葛着，一直延伸到心窝里。  
索迩反复吻着那道瘢痕，他伸出舌头舔舐它凸出肌肤的纹理，如果可以，他希望用热情融化它。  
不，索迩抬起头，把吻延伸到两侧泛红挺立的突起，那是不必要的。  
残缺和完美集合在这幅躯体上，以它们原本的面目为极善极真。  
那就是全部的他，无一处不可亲，无一处不可爱。

吻沿着腹部一路向下，在肚脐那里调皮的旋了个弯儿，湿漉漉的舌头绕着它画了几个圆，痒的洛玑几乎弓起身来。  
索迩在这时低下头去，毫不犹豫的，以一种饱含情欲的温暖含住了他的分身。

洛玑惊得睁开双眼，他抬起头来，挤出喉咙的语句破碎而沙哑，“别——”  
“嘘……”，索迩抬起眼打断他，他的眼睛蓝的像深秋被风扫过的天，清朗干净的不沾凡尘，又揉进了一整年繁衍生发的欢愉。  
他伸出只手给洛玑握住，汗湿的手心比语言更快的传达了彼此的渴求。索迩叠着洛玑的手按回他小腹，轻柔缓慢的抚摸过每一寸肌肤。  
“交给我，亲爱的，交给我。”

索迩一寸寸地吞进他，用舌头缠绕包裹着诉说心底的缠绵，他感受到它在口中的膨胀和跳动，越发收紧了口腔像飨食盛宴一般。滑润饱满的头部贴合在喉咙里，像只调皮健壮的小鱼想要越过龙门。  
洛玑空闲的一只手插进他的头发，茫然无措又纠缠躁狂的绕上他的发丝。他像只鱼，一头闯进水草密集的浅湾，草叶的缠绕抚摸叫他失了方向。氧气在燥热的空气里变得稀薄，窒息般的快感被压到脑子里，让他头晕目眩。

“索迩”，洛玑忍不住喊他的名字，伴随着哀求般的含糊呻吟。  
索迩捏紧了他的手心，温柔又残忍的吐纳着，直到榨干他最后一丝理智。粘腻的液体涌进喉咙，他忍住呛咳的冲动，抬起双眼。洛玑在他的视线里失控的伸长了脖颈，脱了力一般仰过身躯。  
索迩知道那一刻他是快乐而迷茫的，放纵和不安交织在一起，像鱼儿跃出巨浪，像鸟儿冲过云端，是在最舒适中攀上欲望的顶峰，又是在攀上顶峰时将一切交付于癫狂。  
他耐心的包裹着他，握紧他的手满怀温情的守候，直待他平静了才缓缓把它放出来。  
微腥微咸的味道淡淡的充盈口腔，像鱼类游过留下的痕迹。

洛玑双眼圆睁着，瞳孔丧失了焦点，他感受到索迩的手掌沿着身体一路抚摸，而自己盖着薄汗的身体在他掌心下无声的盛开，每一根发丝、每一个毛孔都体验到一个新的世界。  
索迩的唇又贴回来，这一次带着侵入性的索求，洛玑伸出舌与他纠缠，在他舌尖尝到了自己的味道。  
原来情欲是这样的，羞耻中饱含着生机。

漫长而缠绵的吻大概持续了几个世纪，洛玑觉得自己再吻上几生几世都不会厌倦。  
他勾缠着索迩的腿，迎合他火热甜蜜的抚摸，他也伸手触碰他，把手滑进他两腿间。一瞬间，索迩热的像是燃了起来。  
“该我取悦你了，是不是？”洛玑咬着他的唇，手指犹豫着包裹住他。  
索迩的手很快覆了上来，他把洛玑的手包裹在手心，拉离自己火热坚硬的欲望。  
“不，亲爱的”，他低头舔舐他的耳垂，在他颤栗着缩起脖子时轻声低语，“至少今天不用。”

索迩从洛玑身上支起身子，侧卧到他的右侧，然后继续含住他的耳垂，轻声道：“如果你想，可以换种方式取悦我。”  
洛玑侧过脸，他当然明白那是什么意思。  
索迩灼灼的目光笼在他脸上，明晃晃的叫他无力思考。他咬紧下唇，垂下眼睛，无声的点了下头。  
索迩发誓那是他一生中看到过最让人色欲熏心的表情，他浑身上下没有一处不燥热的，处处都想喷出火来。  
索迩动了下腿，渐渐开始肿胀的脚踝让他使不上力气，他揽住洛玑，用一种带着娇嗔的强硬语气命令他，“润滑剂在袋子里，去把它拿过来。”

从卧室到客厅大约有二十几步的距离，洛玑迈开脚步，觉得自己像踩在荆棘地上。  
是教堂墓地里遍生的那种荆棘，在脚心磨出了血，又在血上燃起欲火。

索迩斜卧在床上，脸上带着他惯有的毫无城府的微笑。他的身体舒展的张开来，欲求和期待像沙漠上的仙人掌那样耸立着，生生不息又彰显无遗。  
洛玑知道自己被他诱惑了，他像从油画里走出来的神祗，把凡人引向笙歌华筵的天国。  
索迩冲他伸出手来，“来，到我怀里。”  
而洛玑就那么做了，他屈起膝爬上床，在心底笑自己像个被色欲熏昏了头的傻子。

索迩把Eros挤在手掌，空气中很快弥漫起淡淡的芦荟香来。他用另一只手搂住洛玑，感觉他又在手心绷紧了身体。  
索迩贴过去，轻轻吻他的后颈。他用手指在他小腹滑动着，仿佛在书写催情的符咒。  
“如果我没有像个弱智一样的摔在你面前，”索迩笑着搂紧他，“我们的第一次会是在浴室里。”  
洛玑被他逗得笑了下，手掌却盖在索迩不老实的手上牢牢握紧。  
“如果我的腿没有崴到现在这个伤残状，”索迩反手握住洛玑的手，引他一起在彼此身上游走，“第一次我会面对面的进入你。”  
不知是源自抚摸还是直白的话语，洛玑在他怀里打了个小小的颤。  
“因为你的眼睛，你的唇，”索迩再度含住他的耳朵，把热辣辣的情话灌进去，“你的一切于我而言都是春药。”

“虽然我迷恋你的脖颈和脊背”，索迩用干燥的手背擦过洛玑后背的曲线，蜿蜒盘旋着绕向那个最终的极乐之所。  
他的手在他骶椎附近盘旋，指间绘出的尽是缱绻，“但背后做太深了，我想你会受不了。”  
在他因为他的情话埋下头颈时，他的手终于沿着脊柱滑入他股间，突如其来的触碰让他无所适从，唯有反射性的收紧身体。  
索迩耐心的牵着他的手抚摸他的欲望，等待他再次向他敞开。  
“相信我，”他深深吻他，“亲爱的，相信我。”

洛玑当然知道那是怎样一种感觉，他一直管这个叫指检，已记不得自己给别人做过多少次了。他总是轻声劝慰别人，教科书上也写的清楚明白，深呼吸，放轻松，然后不会疼的。  
他对自己说，深呼吸。  
可是，呼吸要如何做，他忽然就忘记了。

索迩的双手前后夹攻着，顽固又缠绵的和他厮磨。洛玑深深陷在他怀里，像只被逼到穷途末路的兽一样张皇。  
它不是不想逃走，只是爱上了它的猎人，才这样手足无措。  
“接纳我，亲爱的，接纳我”，猎人一声声这样说着。  
然后他的手就在他长出气的间歇探了进来。

洛玑咬了下牙，体内纳入异物的感觉让他想要出声，而此情此景满溢的羞耻色欲又让他说不出话来。  
索迩更紧的贴上来，激烈的吻他的后颈，腿也如藤蔓一般缠绕着，仿佛不死不休。  
他们变作了一株诡异的双生植物，一颗在另一颗体内发芽。

胸口很快再次被窒息一般的满涨感占据，洛玑挽住索迩的手，像抓住溺水时的最后一根稻草。十指深深与他交握，手心也紧密贴合。  
索迩用拇指摩挲他的手背，以一种安抚又稳妥的力道。可那手势却让他想起在体内抽动的手指，下腹没来由的发起紧来。  
他像一块甜美坚硬的雪糕，被剥除了冰冻的外壳，在炫目的阳光下一点点融化开来。  
是的，融化，洛玑觉得自己柔的像一捧水，就化在索迩的指尖和臂弯。

索迩就是在那个时刻抵了进来，以一种异常缓慢而坚定的攻势。  
就像战场上不容退却的防线，不在于掠夺，而实为驻守。  
收回自己早就拥有的，不可分割的领土。

不是不疼的，洛玑捏紧索迩的手，把下唇咬出齿痕来。他还是涨的难受，摇着头发出挣扎的呜咽。  
索迩动的极慢，他几乎是完全顿住了，然后埋下头，吻他的颈，吻他的发，吻他的肩，吻目之所及的他的每一处。  
极乐埋藏在痛楚里，交欢伪装做酷刑。  
侵入分割是为了结合，最终把心灵和身体都合二为一。

索迩吻着，抚摸着，前进着，过了很久，洛玑终于拱起背来。  
他在他的亲吻律动中发出恋恋的呻吟，像是应一个守候了几世的邀约。  
来吧，带我尽欢，带我纵情，带我失控，带我堕落。

身体在索迩的撞击中丧失了痛觉，快感却越积越高。  
一波波如闪电般的酥麻从下腹扩散开来，像被囚禁于情欲之海，抛在浪尖上浮沉。  
堕下去是容易的，为难的是在欲海中挣扎，躲闪着、纠结着、诱惑着、追随着，最终无法抗拒的随波逐流。  
索迩带他越过最后几个浪头，洛玑在高潮来临时几欲眩晕。  
海的边缘不是海，是世界的尽头。那里矗立着最透亮的蓝和最闪耀的金组合而成的救世之神。

索迩依依不舍的退出他的身体，然后扳过洛玑的脸死命亲吻，天，他吻不够他，哪怕亲密的吞他下去，哪怕深深的置身于他身体里，还是吻不够他。  
洛玑闭眼回应那个吻，他终于记下了，他嘴唇的温度，他舌头的味道，他手指的弧度，他肌肉的触感。   
他的一切，和这欢爱的一切。

恍惚中，洛玑伸手拥抱他的神祗，他愿意和他一起石化于世界尽头，或者驶入大海，浪迹天涯海角。  
时间不再具有绝对的意义，他遇到了他，然后就像人们说的。  
做爱时愿一生年少，拥抱时望瞬间变老。


	14. Chapter 14

14\. 频率的问题

“一次普通的性生活耗能相当于2公里慢跑。”  
洛玑记得哪本书上这样写过，他翻了个身，觉得这论断真是鬼扯的很，他现在的感受绝对是跑了10公里都不止。  
所以伟人才会这样说嘛，实践是检验真理的唯一标准。

上腹有点不舒服，是胃在小声的抱怨着，呼唤他去摄取更多的卡路里。  
洛玑觉得这一点儿都不科学，他也就才……天，他想不起来自己和索迩在床上腻了多长时间了。  
那家伙的手又从一边缠上来，像条贪吃蛇一样在他身上游走。  
“肚子饿不饿？”他咬着他耳朵问。  
洛玑点点头，“有一点儿。”  
索迩笑起来，“猜到了会这样，所以我带了椰子蛋糕。可是……”他瞟了眼自己肿胀的脚踝，“我好像动不了了。”

洛玑挣扎着起了下身，又陷回了床上。  
从基本需求的角度讲，他该去把蛋糕拿过来。从职业道德的角度讲，他该去搞个冰袋给索迩敷上。  
可是他的腰酸死了，两边大腿根都发紧，他不想动，一步也不想动。  
从卧室到客厅的二十几步路现在看起来就像西天取经那么远，他需要个观世音菩萨来鼓励下才能翻得下床。

索迩贴他身侧靠着，揉着他的腰，乱蓬蓬的金发抵在他脖子旁边揉蹭着：“这个时候该我照顾你的，可我的脚实在是疼的要死。”  
洛玑一巴掌打在他胳膊上，虎着脸嗔他：“疼死了你还做，没完没了的。”  
索迩嘿嘿笑着搂紧他，响亮的亲了他一口：“那怎么办，忍不住嘛。”

洛玑懂他的意思，他其实也对这个有点上瘾。原本第二次以后就已经累了，埋头蜷着腿只想睡个昏天黑地。可睡到一半索迩又黏糊糊的凑上来亲他，搞得他心神不宁浑身发软，然后不知怎么的，就又开始了第三轮……说来也不能全怪一个人，有那么一会儿索迩的腿使不上力，他还弓起腰撅着屁股配合他来着。  
艳情小说里好像就有个词说这个，叫两相迎凑。

想到这儿，洛玑一下红了脸，觉得小腹又有些热乎乎的麻。他转个身背对着索迩，想把注意力拉回饥肠辘辘的肚子里去。  
脑子里犄角旮旯埋着的那些东西都冒了出来，跳着叫着撩拨他的神经，洛玑晃晃脑袋，使劲儿绕开了，它们又排着队，一波波的冲到他跟前。  
有谁在叽叽喳喳念着诗，携手等欢爱，夙昔同衾裳。愿为双飞鸟，比翼共翱翔。  
洛玑挥手打散它们，融掉的墨又组成数字扑回来，一串阿拉伯数字蹦跶着，在他眼前扭着屁股跳舞，696969696969~  
洛玑有点恨自己脑子里装了太多乌七八糟的东西，他把6和9踩碎了，它们又扑在地上，组了个正直又科学的DNA双螺旋出来，肽键都勾连着，亲亲密密的接在一起，攀升着纠葛痴缠……

索迩从背后凑过来，“在想什么?”  
洛玑拉过被子盖住自己下半身：“在想我会不会就这样饿死。”  
索迩笑出声：“当然不会！”  
他扳过洛玑身子，翻身压上来：“因为我会喂饱你。”  
被子被扯下的时候，洛玑悲哀的看到脑子里飞过了蒙羞被好兮五个字。  
他没救了，他一定会成为历史上第一个因为耽于做爱而饿晕过去的人。

周日早上，洛玑请了有生以来的第一个病假。  
电话打过去的时候主任吃惊的就差跳起来了，科里的工作狂忽然请假让他担心洛玑是生了什么大病。  
他紧张的有点结巴：“洛医生，你你你你真的不要紧吧，要不要我派谁去看看你？”  
“不用不用，主任！”洛玑赶紧阻止他，羞得恨不得挖个地洞把自己埋了，他假装咳嗽了几声，才道：“我就是……有点感冒，休息一天就好了。”  
挂电话的时候，索迩正从被子里钻出来，开始坏心眼儿的舔他的胸口。  
洛玑一把揪住他头发，把他拽了起来，另一只手探下去，把他乱摸的手抓住。  
“不能！”他咬牙切齿的警告他：“不能再做了。”

过去的十几个小时已经创造了他卧床的记录，除了去浴室冲了个澡，顺便——想到这个洛玑又想羞愤的去死了——顺便弄干净索迩留在他体内的东西，他就没怎么下床。  
作为一个洁癖，细想一下床上在过去的半天一夜里沾上的各种液体他其实也是有点崩溃的，但是他顾不得了。  
因为清洁的要求在人类需求里，根本不能排进前三。

洛玑翻身下了床，拿起昨晚被索迩扔在床脚的冰袋去换。经过门口的时候他看到丢在门后垃圾桶里的避孕套，下意识数了下，四个。  
混蛋！洛玑想起索迩没戴的那一次，他被撞的骨头都酥了。

他像个腰肌劳损病人似的弓着腰，从冰箱里摸出个新的冰袋用毛巾裹了，走回卧室甩给索迩，然后一头扑到在床上。  
“我需要睡觉，”他哀嚎着，扭头瞪了索迩一眼：“要是敢再弄醒我就阉了你。”

史尼尼拿着云南白药喷雾剂进门的时候，差点没笑晕过去。  
洛玑的床上呈现着一种史上从未有过的乱象，他深深陷在被子里，趴在枕头上睡的像死了一样。索迩侧躺在他旁边，眯着眼，轻轻揉着他的腰。  
好一幅纵欲过度的速写啊，史尼尼想，真该拍张照片发微博上去。

听到动静，索迩转过脸，抬起根手指树在唇边，示意他别吵到洛玑。  
史尼尼的目光落到索迩肿起来的踝关节上，这就是洛玑发消息让他带云南白药回来的原因？  
他凑过去杵了杵索迩：“洛玑踩在你关节上了？你们究竟用了个什么姿势啊！”  
索迩瞟了他一眼，并不打算回答他问题，只是把云南白药夺过去，忿忿道：“你们浴室的防滑瓷砖很有问题！”  
史尼尼露出个意味深长的表情，冲索迩竖了竖大拇指：“轻伤不下火线，小伙子你很有前途。”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
索迩不是个欲求不满的人，至少他自己是这么认为的。  
小时候，他就知道遇到好吃的东西不能太贪嘴，这样才能持久稳定的获得零食。  
工作了，他明白世间好事不能占尽，所以在警队里，总不在乎吃点小亏，也不介意大家把他看的傻一点。  
感情上，索迩觉得他也挺节制的，所以当跟男朋友提出每周3次的要求时，压根儿就没想到他会说个不字。  
毕竟他们之间那么契合，而且基于第一次半天一夜的良好记录，索迩觉得这实在是个再合理不过的数字。

“不行”，他的男朋友裹着条厚厚的围巾，缩在医院小花池的长椅上，头也不抬的提出否决。  
有那么几秒钟的时间，索迩想，莫非我定的标准太保守了？  
洛玑接下来的话狠狠打碎了他的幻想，“一周一次，不能更多了”。  
一次？!索迩几乎跳了起来，这是按照夜班值班表排的吗？！  
他试图从可行性方面说服洛玑，“你看，你下夜班的时候我可以来你这过夜，然后你可以随便选哪天去我那睡，然后周末……”  
洛玑打断他，“就一次，你要是有意见半月一次也行。”  
半月？！索迩头发都要竖起来了，他搂住洛玑脖子开始死缠烂打：“亲爱的男朋友，你要为我下半身幸福负责啊。过度禁欲是有害健康的。”  
洛玑瞟了他一眼，从身边包里掏出个小本子来，他拿出只笔，冲索迩道：“那么，男朋友，我们就来好好谈谈健康的问题。”  
……  
十五分钟后，索迩冲着那三页精准无比的手绘解剖图，结结巴巴的说：“可，可是这个肛门括约肌，它，它不是有弹性的么？再说还可以练瑜伽啊，就是那种保持紧致的，你知道吧？”  
洛玑拉下脸来，脸颊飞起一点点淡淡的粉色：“你说的轻巧，事后难受的又不是你。”  
索迩反应性的想呛他一句，那你不也挺享受的么？他忍了忍，又把嘴边的话咽了回去。  
俩人无言坐了会儿，索迩拉起洛玑的手，小声说：“我承认上一次有点失控了，害的你第二天都没能上成班，以后会注意啦。”  
见洛玑没有生气的抽回手，他又小心翼翼的补充：“但你不能否认咱俩特别合适，那感觉就像在天堂里坐海盗船，对吧？”  
洛玑抿嘴笑了下，这比喻离谱的没边儿又惊人的准确，跟索迩这人一个样儿。  
他侧过脸，见索迩正盯着自己露出个大大的笑脸来。

据说那些你一笑就跟着你笑的人，不是傻逼就是爱你。  
洛玑不记得他听谁这么说过，但是，索迩笑起来，可真好看啊。  
他想了想，决定服个软：“每周一次到两次，再不许像上次那样没完没了。”  
索迩挠着他的手心，凑到他耳边嘀咕：“那要是你休假呢？我们得有滚在床上不起来的时候，节假日另算，好不好？”  
洛玑抬手拧了下他的脸，恶狠狠道：“以后我失禁了是不是你照顾我一辈子？！”  
索迩放声笑起来，他一把搂住洛玑，把他齐整的头发揉成了一堆乱毛：“我真是爱死你这个奇葩的小脑袋了！”

那天傍晚他们一起回了索迩的公寓，洗澡的时候洛玑想，今天说什么也要安安静静躺着，像对七老八十的夫夫那样过一夜。  
结果客厅门响起的时候，他的心却像骛鼓一样擂的咚咚作响。  
说是要下楼卖饭的索迩拎着两个袋子，手上拿着一盒画风异常可爱的避孕套。  
那是一只荔枝，白嫩光滑的小屁股刚刚从壳里钻出来，新鲜诱人的一塌糊涂。  
洛玑脑袋一下炸了，他看到索迩把袋子丢到一边，甩开外套就大步走了过来。  
天啊，他承认他确实帅到让人发情腿软。

摔进床上的时候他们衣服都还没脱完，四只手乱七八糟打着架，去扯索迩那条可怜的腰带。  
索迩顶进来的时候洛玑深深的仰过头去，他在巨大的涨满和兴奋感中闭上眼……如果要记数的话，上次应该不算吧，毕竟这是新的一周了。

索迩这次没有纠缠不休，他们做完一次，黏糊糊的搂在一起温存，洛玑拉着索迩的手，把脸进他颈窝里不肯抬起来。  
他想，现在他们是了，一对七老八十腰酸背痛的夫夫。  
索迩忽然在耳朵边嚎了声。  
“靠！”他叫的就像看见了世界末日一样。  
“怎么了？”洛玑抬起头，扯了扯他的手。  
索迩转过脸来，手上举着手机，脸上混杂着想要放声大笑和嚎啕大哭的纠结表情。  
他说，“手机在我屁股兜里，我们刚刚滚上床的时候我好像不小心碰了拨号键……”  
他把手机举起来给洛玑看，那正是他们做的热火朝天的时候。  
通话记录上赫然写着，老妈，通话时间：10分钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．69这个词我是跟桃总学的，不得不说真是又污又形象。  
> 2．关于欧队崴脚的处理，洛医生还是很负责的。由于欧队崴的很轻微，所以是3次左右的冷敷（在浴室冲冷水也算一次，不觉得第二次洛医生挣扎着去拿冰袋很有职业道德么）。24小时后喷云南白药，热敷。下次见面时已经好了。  
> 3．OOXX时不小心打电话给Frigga妈妈这个梗，哈哈哈哈，是有个小哥在诺顿秀上讲的，当时看见就觉得太适合锤基了。


	15. Chapter 15

15\. 妈妈的问题  
其实我想管这章叫【窃听风云】

“第一名，在未来老丈人家里上大号，马桶坏了，不能冲水。”  
念出这句话的时候，史尼尼跷着二郎腿坐在沙发上，看着手机屏幕笑的缩成了一团。

洛玑一直坚信这些po在网络上的糗事都是人们瞎编的，搏眼球罢了，怎么可能有人活的那么囧呢。  
认识索迩以后他想，确实，有些人的生活，过的比较……比较状况频出。  
但他从没有想过自己会经历这样奇葩的时刻，这绝对是会超越马桶那一条攀上第一名交椅的啊。

索迩提出过带他回家吃饭，但他一再拒绝。洛玑知道索迩的背景，他的强势的，身居高位的父亲，他的优雅的，相夫教子的母亲。那样一个家庭，听起来像电视里生活频道幸福之家的宣传范本，而自己则是社会法制频道，遍身人情冷暖，怎么看都格格不入。  
洛玑想等自己和索迩之间再稳定些，用一种从容的、文雅的、无懈可击的姿态去拜访他的父母。  
现在呢？  
欧妈妈——或者更恐怖的，欧家二老，对他的第一印象就是这样：一个在他们儿子身下呻吟尖叫的妖艳贱货。

天知道他们刚刚滚在床上都说了些什么呀。  
“为什么喜欢荔枝味儿的？”  
“因为荔枝好吃啊。”  
“要吃吗？现在？它是荔枝味儿的。”  
“去你的。”  
“不是这儿，用下面。”  
……  
洛玑把脸埋在枕头里，十个指头直想把枕头掐穿。他依稀记得自己高潮的时候喊索迩哥哥了，求老天保佑那时候欧妈妈已经挂了电话！  
他哀嚎了一声，有什么分别呢？他绝对绝对已经被判死刑了。

“亲爱的，”索迩凑过来摸着他的背安抚，“没有那么严重啦。”  
不严重？都世界末日了还不严重？  
“这最多也就算是有点儿意外……”索迩好声好气的在耳边劝他。  
“有点儿？”洛玑像条案板上的鱼似的一下翻过身来，“你认为你妈妈上次在电话里听到这种东西是什么时候？哈？！”  
“他们年轻的时候——” 索迩表情严肃的想了几十秒，“未必就没有玩过phone sex。”  
“就算没有，”他凑上去讨好似的搂住洛玑——那家伙拧着眉头陷进床里去了，看起来像是被气的昏厥了，“妈妈肯定是看过小黄片儿的吧？哪有人没看过呢？”

欧妈妈当然看过小黄片儿。  
身为一名美术老师，人体艺术是她的必修课，运动中的人体，爱情中的人体，那都是艺术，所以爱情运动中的人体，那也是要看看的嘛。  
不过要是主演是自己儿子，对手戏还是和一个男的，这就有点……

欧妈妈也不是故意要听那么久的，手机响起的时候，她正打算和面——自从退休之后，她就把所有的艺术细胞都用在了烹饪上。  
她把舀好的面粉放进盆里，把手机放在一边台子上开了免提，然后一双手浸了水，按进了面糊里。

开始她以为是串线来着，有人呼哧呼哧喘着气，却没人说话。  
“儿子？”她叫了声。  
那边没人应，只有粗重的呼吸声——不止一个呼吸声。  
她脑子里第一个念头是——天，索迩在执行任务，他去卧底被识破了，坏人在监禁拷打他，他只能用这种沉默的方式向自己求救。  
几秒钟后她意识到这是没道理的，因为索迩是治安警，卧底和他没有半毛钱关系，而且欧老头说了，卧底的人一定不能太惹眼，会增加不必要的麻烦。真是上天见怜，她的儿子惹眼死了。

“腿别放下去，”她惹眼的儿子在手机另一头开口了，“缠紧一点儿。”  
缠……缠……缠紧一点？欧妈妈脑子嗡的一声，这，这，这？！  
这太尴尬了，太尴尬了。  
她伸手去按挂断键，一坨面粉糊牢牢的粘在了手机屏幕上。  
挂断键那里被糊了一个毛刺刺的面皮儿，另一端的喘息声却越来越响。

欧妈妈几乎是飞去了洗手池旁，她迅速的搓洗着手上的面粉，它们像固体胶一样粘在她手上。  
下次一定要用这个牌子的面粉做手工QQ面啊，她在搓洗的间隙忍不住想。

终于擦干了手，手机另一边似乎也进入了一个小高潮——她听得出来，索迩是从她肚子里造出来的她怎么会听不出来。  
索迩似乎想掌控些什么，他像憋着口气似的：“叫我，洛玑，叫我，叫我，你希望我是你的什么？”  
欧妈妈的手悬在挂断键的上方，她忽然意识到一个问题：她的儿子说了不少话，另外那个男孩子却异常的安静，他喘息了，他呻吟了，但他没说话。  
她忽然就好奇起来，他是那个人吗？长久以来她餐桌旁空缺的那个人？像个小馋猫似得爱死了她的菜，却不敢凑到她的餐桌前。

她决定听下去，反正说不听也听了这么久，多听两分钟也没什么分别。  
终于那个男孩子开口了，用一种迷乱慌张，却又清晰温柔的语气喊，“哥哥”。  
那声音情欲浓重，却又干净的摄人。  
欧妈妈轻轻挂了电话——那个男孩子，他有一把那么动人的声音，如果人类生活在黑暗里，她会因为声音爱上他。

洛玑在客厅里来回走着，他不停搓着手，一刻也静不下来——第一次单独指挥车祸抢救的时候他都没有这样过。  
“我没见过哪个实习生有这么稳的手，”第一次骨穿，站在他旁边的指导老师看的直了眼。骨穿针在他手下稳稳的刺进髂骨，骨髓磨砂一样的质感准确的传递到手心里，洛玑把针芯拔了出来，一滴汗都没有出。  
他不怕那些，可怕的从来都不是病，是人。

就像昨晚欧妈妈打来的那个电话，就足够把他吓个半死。  
“索迩，明天妈妈去你那里，约你的男朋友一起吃个饭吧。”

门外第5次有动静的时候，索迩终于抓狂的站了起来。  
他一把把洛玑拽回来，使劲的按在了沙发上，“坐下，你再这样我都要紧张了。”  
“我没有。”洛玑挣扎着反驳。  
“你在怕什么？”索迩现在已经学会忽略他的口是心非了。  
“……”  
“告诉我，你在担心什么？”索迩俯下身，把他圈在沙发上。  
“还能有什么？！”洛玑推了他一把，没能把他推开。  
“担心她会因为昨天的事看不起你？”索迩说着，嘴角挑了起来。  
他伸手拍了拍洛玑的脑袋：“小疯子，我再跟你说一遍，她才不会呢——她喜欢死你了。”  
“你就编吧，她都没见过我。”洛玑没好气的打了他一拳，一脸智商被侮辱了的表情。  
“她知道你的每件事——你有多喜欢她的布丁，你有多聪明，你有多好看——唉，我知道你这个偏执狂是不会信的，等会儿你见到她就明白了。”  
门铃响了，索迩一个箭步跳去门前，“妈妈！”  
门开了，一双白净的手搂住了索迩的背，洛玑站起来，他看不到她的脸，她被高大的儿子遮的干干净净。

然后索迩转过身来，冲着洛玑笑：“亲爱的，这是妈妈。”  
洛玑愣得说不出话来，他甚至都没有精力去挑索迩刚刚那句话里明显缺乏定语的语病。  
如果这世上有一种叫做母亲的存在的话，那她一定是该长成这个样子的吧。  
她和索迩的相似之处是显而易见的，蓝眼睛、高鼻梁、金发——标准的美人儿。  
但是，洛玑的视线以近乎失礼的胶着粘在她身上，但是她就是和索迩不一样，他们母子俩站在一起，就像只优雅的雌鹿女王，养大了一只雀跃的小雄狮子。

洛玑逼着自己镇定下来，他得像个智商健全的正常人那样说点什么。  
他掐了下自己手心，拜托，你这笨蛋，快开口啊，你可是拿了急诊医学博士的人该死的！

“m——阿姨您好。”他伸出手去，恨不得把那手直接招呼到自己脸上：他差一点就跟着索迩叫妈妈了。  
欧妈妈没有理会他的手，她直接走了过来，踮起脚，拥抱了他。  
“好孩子，我终于见到你了。”她的金发软软的蹭着他的耳朵，声音温柔又欢快的响在他耳边。

他是对的！洛玑想起有次范达在自己面前谈起欧妈妈，“我就是想赖在她跟前儿撒娇，呆着不离开。”  
就是那种感觉，他也想在她跟前儿呆着，不离开。  
……

“你们两个懒虫，就打算用这种难吃的外卖应付生活吗？”欧妈妈把桌上的外卖广告单揉成一团，丢进了垃圾桶里。  
洛玑笑起来，她已经进入了“唠叨妈妈”模式，开始在索迩的厨房里指手画脚了。  
可她生气的样子也那么好看，掐着腰，手指一下一下点着他们两个人。  
她说“你们两个懒虫。”  
那批判和爱意是双份的，平均的撒到自己和索迩身上。  
这种感觉真好啊，洛玑抱着双臂听她唠叨，听那话里真实温暖的嫌弃与爱。

“你，”欧妈妈指着索迩，“半小时内把厨房给我收拾干净。”  
“为什么是我？”索迩不满的嚷了一声。  
“洛玑”，欧妈妈瞪了索迩一眼，“你去找个手提袋，跟我买菜去。”  
他们交换了一下眼神，都灰溜溜又雀跃着遵照她的命令动开了，他们欢快又矫情的在眼睛里抱怨着，唉，有什么办法呢？妈妈的命令比天还大啊。

索迩的公寓在一个相当不错的地段，离市中心的购物区不远，周边菜市场超市也一应俱全。  
黄昏的菜市场挤满了人，洛玑跟在欧妈妈身后穿梭着，手掌小心的悬在她背后。  
他怕人挤到她。

她看起来快活又自在，简直是如鱼得水，她在一个又一个菜摊前驻足，拿起饱满的蔬菜和水果端详。  
她总时不时转身，跟他絮絮说着，或询问他的意见：“喜欢吃丝瓜吗？咱们做个丝瓜烧面筋好不好？”“这家的西兰花好新鲜，咱们做个西兰花虾仁怎么样？”“那个人太不厚道了，茄子都蔫了也敢卖1块8？哼，咱们才不买呢。”  
洛玑咧嘴笑着，紧紧跟在她身边凑过耳朵去，对所有问题都答好。  
他没法儿不笑，她跟他说“咱们”，同时因为摊主的一些小诡计而挑眉瞪眼。他们是这个小小菜市场里一对征战杀伐的搭档，肩负着识破阴谋、抢夺最新鲜实惠蔬菜的重大责任。  
她在人群穿梭时会下意识拉下他的手，就好像他不是个凭空冒出来的、要夺走她最心爱儿子的死基佬，而是她需要时时照看的小儿子。

他们拎着一袋胜利战果回家的时候，晚霞正在天边积聚起来。小区的入口处人流熙攘，堪比江河汇入大海。  
有年轻的学生从自行车上支下脚来，灰突突的雪地靴前后交替着踩过水泥地，毛茸茸的护耳罩被拽了下来。她把车子锁在一旁，抓过车篓里的书包跳进了楼道，黑黑的马尾辫在校服上一下下打着，像跳跃的音符。  
有西装革履的年轻男子拿着电话走过来，似乎是公司还有交代不完的事务，他另一只手拎着Hello Kitty的粉色书包，在藏蓝色大衣的映衬下滑稽的不得了，扎着羊角辫儿的小姑娘蹦蹦跳跳的围着他转圈，不停的叫“爸爸”。  
有妇人穿着可笑的棉睡衣从楼道走出来，她脑袋上顶着一只歪掉的发夹，像个绝世高手一般把满满的一袋垃圾甩进了垃圾桶里。踩在脚底的棉拖鞋穿的有些久了，根部被踩成软趴趴的一团，一走路，踢踏踢踏的掉。她就踩着这样悠长的节奏，又缩回楼道去了。

而他，米德加德市中心医院急救部最年轻有为的洛玑医生，拎着满满一袋子蔬菜和一笼豆沙包站在黄昏里，他像指挥抢救那样专注的望着一个方向，望向他的新晋女神——她临时决定杀回十米外的摊上买盒嫩豆腐。  
“好了”，她很快赶了回来，手臂自然而然的挽上他的臂弯，神采飞扬的像个少女，“咱们回家吧，家里那个少爷估计要拆房了。”

洛玑说好，他的脸大概已经笑僵了，答不出别的东西。  
他和她并排走着，甚至下意识的塌了点儿肩，去迎合女神的身高。

他们走进楼道的时候，洛玑看到天边的晚霞红的像烧了起来，他浑身上下都被那霞光烧的暖洋洋的，快乐流淌在血管里。  
怎么能不快乐呢？市井里的凡俗之家，他这辈子竟然能拥有这样好的东西。


	16. Chapter 16

16\. 过年的问题  
医院是个神奇的地方。  
它有自己的计时系统。在生命面前，节假日和双休周末，完全没有任何法律和社会上的执行动力。  
它有自己的价值体系。在生死面前，追名逐利吃喝玩乐，根本就没有原本看来那么大的意义。  
它带着种近乎神圣和残忍的与世隔绝，成了个冷酷又热血的半真空地域。

洛玑在这个半真空中生活了小半辈子，最近才被索迩拽到了俗世里来。  
他彻底尝到了恋爱的味道，开始想念假期，期待周末，为夜班后短短半日的相聚欢欣不已。  
被欧妈妈批评了几回之后，他们开始一起逛超市，每每买回一堆食材把索迩的厨房堆一个满。他们都在学习烹饪了，在油烟和炉灶旁折腾的鸡飞狗跳，然后把烧焦的欠火候的食物乱七八糟的吻进对方嘴里。

冬至后几场接连不断的大雪让急救部忙碌起来，直到挤出个周末和索迩去超市，洛玑才察觉到年关的来临。  
他们一进门就掉进了年货的汪洋大海里，屋顶和购物车上到处挂着红通通的灯笼和吉祥物，超市广播里一遍遍播放着那几首让人耳朵生出茧子的贺年曲，一切都聒噪庸俗，又温暖热闹。

“嘿，这位帅哥，请问你过年有几天假啊？”索迩把个胖嘟嘟的猴子玩偶拿在手上去挠洛玑，尖着嗓子问他。  
“法定是七天，但是你知道医院是不讲劳动法的。”洛玑把猴从他手中夺过来，也有样学样的挠了他一下，“帅哥你呢，要值班吗?”  
“要啊，”索迩走过来挽住他的手，“咱们尽量把值班和休息调成一致的，一起过年好不好？”  
“傻子，不用陪父母过年的吗?”洛玑也挽住他的手，轻轻摇晃着。  
“不如你跟我回家过年吧？”索迩灵光一闪，喜道。  
“不合适，”洛玑摇摇头，“太仓促了。”  
“而且说不定我年三十和初一要盯着一线的住院医生值班呢，”看索迩还想说什么，洛玑先打断了他，“多少年了，急救部一直都是我盯除夕的班。”

大年三十由年轻的单身医生值班，这是医院里不成文的规矩，本着不拆散别人夫妻相聚机会的原则和身为白色巨塔底层没有话语权的清醒觉悟，大部分年轻医生都对这规矩欣然接受。  
大家总会安慰自己，好歹过年值班还能图个清闲嘛。  
医院里的大部分科室会在年关时期享受到最清闲的一段时光，因为但凡能坚持着不住院的病人，那时候就都挣扎着回家了。  
但急救部是不同的，过年基本只会改变急救部的病人类型。比如从平时的车祸伤变成过年的炮炸伤，从平时争风吃醋的喝农药变成过年暴饮暴食的急性胰腺炎。  
洛玑不太在乎这些，他觉得过年呆在急救部也是挺好的。  
至少好过一个人在宿舍里。

尼尼过年总是要回去面见父母亲大人的。他一个人守着医院食堂做出的难吃出了一年新高度的水饺，看着电视机上花花绿绿的人影，感觉简直要比上班无聊一万倍。  
出门就更无聊了，城市街道上人烟稀少的像世界末日，纵是像他这样极不爱热闹的，也觉得凄凉到瘆得慌。

过年吃到欧妈妈亲手做的水饺，窝在索迩身边看完一次春节联欢晚会，这样的事美好的让洛玑不敢期待。  
他见了欧妈妈好几次了，却从未得到欧爸爸的只言片语。  
欧爸爸像个空白，那么明显的空缺于他的生活里。  
洛玑没有向索迩母子问起过这个，他觉得欧爸爸的消失，本身就是一种态度。  
那态度让他不安极了。

“你是不是拖拖拉拉不想跟我见家长啊喂。”索迩伸手楼住洛玑脖子，凑过去咬他耳朵。  
“怎么会呢？我最听你的话了不是吗？”洛玑用指头挠了下索迩手心，狡黠的笑了下转移他的注意力。  
他叫他，“哥哥。”  
索迩搁在他肩上的手紧了下，拉着他几乎是一路跑回了家里。  
洛玑被他拖进门，三两下扒了个干净，一把扯进了浴室里。

索迩有很多称呼，他最爱这一个。  
“哥哥”。  
当洛玑在他耳边叫出这个词语的时候，他总是用不了一秒钟就会头晕目眩。  
那称呼饱含着一种无法言说的亲密，还有一点点没有任何来由的乱伦暗示。  
那念头有点邪恶肮脏的盘踞在索迩脑子里，像团扑不灭的火。

当然还有其他一些不那么撩人的外号，索迩也都乐的听在耳朵里，  
有人叫他雷神，那外号源自警官大学格斗比赛时被他摔趴在垫子上的某个对手，人们说他出手时像一路带着火花闪电雷鸣骤雨似的，干净利落又气势磅礴。  
有人叫他锤子，那外号据说源自某个来自西南地区的刻薄同事（索迩几乎可以确定那个人就是鹰眼），据说在他的家乡，锤子可以用于形容傻气到憨直的笨蛋。

但有一个外号是索迩从不认可的，而那个名称又几乎是警队里尽人皆知的密语。  
索迩讨厌人家叫他太子爷，言语完全不足以形容的溢满了银河系那个等级的讨厌。  
那名称里有太多意味深重的暗示，对他身世的艳羡、对他努力的否认，还有对父亲权威的极力渲染。

欧丁是很多警员的人生偶像，是警界传奇，关於这点索迩毫不否认。  
但把偶像供在照片里和与他生活在同一个屋檐下是完全不同的事情，当打黑除恶的那种工作习惯延续到了生活里，传奇的前辈就成了无理的暴君。

索迩十八岁时曾想过用暴力反抗暴政，斩木为兵，揭竿为旗。  
现在，他正第二次动这个脑筋。  
“不行，”欧丁脸埋在饭碗后面，头也没抬的答，“随便什么人都领回家过年吗?”  
“他不——”索迩看到妈妈递过来的眼神，又忍了下，换了个语气开口：“爸爸，他不是随便什么人，他是我男朋友。”  
“学人家乱搞什么同性恋，”欧丁把碗放下来，用筷子一头点了点索迩，“你玩也要有个限度，适可而止啊。”  
“我没在玩，我是认真的！”索迩也把碗推到了一边。  
“认真个屁！”桌子上的碗几乎都随着欧丁的手掌一起跳了一跳，“男人娶女人，自古如此，天经地义！两个男人搞在一起，你还当真了你，恶不恶心！”  
“您那是上上个世纪的观点了，”索迩强压着火气，一字一句和父亲理论，“现在法律都承认同性婚姻了，您是不是也应该学着接纳新事物？”  
“别跟我扯什么新啊旧的，”欧丁不耐烦的挥了下手，“你找个猫啊狗的谈恋爱我都不管，但是敢把那些乱七八糟的领回家来，我告诉你臭小子，门儿都没有！”  
“你骂我可以，不许侮辱他。”索迩把筷子拍在桌上，脸色明显变了。  
“怎么？这见都没见着，我连说一句都说不得了？以后你把他领回来我是不是还得去跪着躬身亲迎啊？”欧丁气不打一处来，手指几乎都要戳到儿子脸上了。  
“你故意曲解我意思，你老是这样！自认为最伟大光荣正确，其实满脑子封建帝制！霸权主义！”索迩捏紧了拳头，眼睛瞪得有个铜铃那么大。  
“我封建怎么啦？我告诉你小崽子，父父子子！这是什么时候都改不了的事，我是你老子！我生你养你，难道还管不得你了？”欧丁霍的站起来，拳头锤的桌子哐哐响。  
“血压！血压！”欧夫人忙站起身拉住他，钻个空子试图扑灭战火，“当心你的血压啊！”  
她把丈夫按回椅子上，又看了眼儿子：“你们父子俩，说着说着就顶上牛了，就不能好好说话吗？！”  
“我是认真的，爸爸，随便你同不同意，我就是要和他在一起。”索迩踢开椅子站了起来，捏着拳头跟父亲摊牌。  
“想把个男人领进这个家门，你等我死了吧！”欧丁瞪着眼，眼珠子都快要喷出火来。  
“想我再向你屈服一次，你也等我死了吧！”索迩大步走开了，直接摔门冲了出去。  
“你，你，你这个混账小子！”欧丁瞪着还在颤动着的门，气得把碗摔了出去。

饱满晶莹的米饭被扣在地上，青花小碗碎做了几片。碗底上一条口衔尾的小鱼在地上滴溜溜转了几个圈，最终停在了欧夫人的脚边。  
她蹲下身子，把碎瓷片捡了起来。  
“你瞧瞧你的宝贝儿子！上天了他要！”欧丁大口喘着气，脑袋上青筋一下下突突跳着。

“是哦，自己的主意比天大，认准了什么事倔的像头牛，也不知道这倒霉催的个性是遗传谁。”欧夫人把碎瓷片丢进垃圾桶，转头瞪了丈夫一眼。  
“他的脾气也有你惯的，你别将我的军。”欧丁语气缓和了点儿——夫人掌握着饥饱大权，不收敛是说不过去的。  
“我见过那孩子，”欧夫人坐回丈夫身边，又重新盛了一碗饭放到他跟前，“真是挺讨人喜欢的。”  
欧丁从鼻子里哼了声，没接腔。  
“人家是中心医院的医生，正经的有才又有貌，配咱们儿子绰绰有余的。”见丈夫不说话，欧夫人又继续劝他。  
“不是配不配的上的问题，”欧丁打断妻子，“我没说那孩子不好，但索迩搞同性恋就是不行，我们欧家多少代了，没听过这样的事情！再说索迩四代单传，找个男人怎么行呢！”  
“你说说，”欧丁拿筷头敲着桌子，看了妻子一眼，“你就不想将来抱孙子吗？！”  
“我自然是想啊，”欧夫人叹了口气，“但是儿子的选择也很重要嘛。他选了自己真心喜欢的，我们做父母的又何苦为难他呢？他觉得幸福才是最重要的不是吗？”

欧丁想了几秒，摇了摇头：“不能凡事都顺着他，明知道是火坑，难道还能由着他跳吗？等他陷得深了，就晚了。”  
“什么火坑不火坑，我看你就是不想儿子痛快，”欧夫人把筷子甩在桌上，“我算看清楚了，这根本就不是儿子恋爱这么简单，归根结底还是你们父子俩的那点别扭事儿，是这个家里的大事谁说了算的问题。”  
“老伴儿，你还别跟我翻旧帐，”欧丁把碗放下，一脸沉重的跟妻子痛述家史：“要是当年由着他去学了什么缉毒专业，他这会儿早在尼福尔海姆国的毒贩子手里死了几万回了，还能有这力气在这跟我吹胡子瞪眼吗？！”  
“他当年不是小嘛，脑子一热就只想着当英雄，”欧夫人摇摇头，“儿子现下大了，你不能总是质疑他的每一个重大选择。”  
“那你也不能直接就认可他的每一个重大选择啊，”欧丁冲妻子瞪大了眼睛：“他以前喜欢那个研究外星人的，你也帮着他跟我作对，后来索迩不也和她分开了吗？他就是个说风就是雨的冲动脾气、少年心性，你老跟着他胡闹吗？”  
“我懒得跟你争，”欧夫人起身开始收拾碗筷，“反正我看儿子这次是当真的……还有，”她转过身夺走了欧丁手里的碗：“人家是学空!间!物!理!的！”

“别生闷气了，自己再弄点饭吃，晚上吃了那么一点儿就跑了。”  
索迩划开手机，看到老妈发了微信来。  
“您晚饭时为什么不帮我？”索迩闷闷不乐的回了句。

“我之前都试着跟你爸说了几回了，他没哪次能听下去的。他那个倔脾气，你还不知道？你俩晚上吵成那样，我再站个队跟你一伙儿，这以后谁来做他工作呢？”  
索迩拿着手机想了会儿，觉得妈妈说的有理。  
“爸爸为什么那么反感我们？”索迩觉得委屈，爸爸明明连洛玑的面都没见过，凭什么就把他一棍子打死呢。  
妈妈过了一会儿才回复过来：“在我们生活的多半辈子里，同性恋都被看作是作风不正耍流氓，后来又说是种病……，孩子，你要试着体会他的感受。”  
一个拥抱的表情，之后又是一句：“再说他一直都想有个孙子，我也想有个孙子啊。”

“妈妈，”索迩打着字，鼻子隐隐发酸，“您以为我不想要孩子吗？”  
“但那没那么重要，没有我爱他重要。”

过了好半天，欧妈妈才回复过来一句话，“我需要问你件事，你想好了再回答。”  
“好。”  
“你和简小姐在一起的时候，也说自己是认真的，可最后还是不痛不痒的分手了。这一次又有什么不一样呢？”  
像有一股凉水从头顶正中浇了下来，索迩打了个寒颤。  
他从来没有考虑过这个问题，他会有一天不再爱洛玑吗？怎么可能呢，那听起来像天方夜谭。  
可是三年前，他也完全没想到自己有一天会不再喜欢阿简。

“想想带着洛玑和你父亲正面冲突的后果，他们都受不了的。”妈妈发完这一句，就道了晚安。  
索迩看着手机屏长久的呆滞着，觉得自己的美好憧憬像朵烟花似得炸了个稀烂。

 

“年三十和初一的班留给我吧。”洛玑凑到正在护士站排班的小唐大夫身后，敲了敲她的脑袋顶儿。  
“真的么？”小唐两眼放光的看着他，那表情看起来下一秒就要扑上来吻他了。  
小唐真的感动的要哭了，为了排出这个年假七天的值班，她已经连续遭受了六个白眼和三个“切”了。  
“真的啊，”洛玑耸了耸肩，“反正我在宿舍也没事，不如在这看看今年禁燃令颁布之后炮炸伤会不会少一点。回头还能写篇豆腐块论文，叫禁燃令与急诊炮炸伤发生的关系。”  
“洛师兄我爱你。”小唐瘪着嘴扑上来。  
“你眼角有坨眼屎。” 洛玑一把推开她，面无表情的走了。

洛玑掏出手机看了下日历，他一直等到了大年二十四，索迩都没再提回家过年的事情。  
他父亲一定是下了死命令了。  
洛玑不相信那家伙没跟家里开口，按照索迩的个性，如果不是他家里的答案非常让自己难堪，他早叫嚷开了。  
这觉悟让洛玑心里的不安又泛了起来，但他强压着它们不想看。  
他们相爱，没有什么比这重要的。

索迩的值班时间被尼局长强行调到了大年初二和初三，取代了他申请的年三十和初一。  
索迩摔上门，举着值班表一路直冲到局长面前质问。  
“你当我傻啊，” 局长瞪着眼训他，“排你除夕夜值班，这不是诚心给欧厅长添堵吗？哪个神经病要干这种自毁前途的事。”  
“我自己申请的，关他屁事啊。”索迩气鼓鼓的嚷着。  
“我比你警衔高，你有权申请，我就有权驳回。”局长答得一脸平静。  
“你这是拍马屁！”索迩有气无力的反驳。  
“这是政治，当然要拍马屁！”局长夺过他手上的值班表，转身走了。  
索迩被噎得说不出话来。

禁燃令之后的除夕夜果然很安静。  
抢救室躺着两个喝多了被家人送来醒酒的，还有一个被自己的爆竹蹦到了的小破孩，都是住院医师就能搞定的事情。  
洛玑巡视了圈病人，就从急救部门口溜达了出去，他没穿外出的羽绒服，被夜风吹着悉悉索索的站着，觉得有点冷。  
夜空黑漆漆的，没一颗星星。  
他忽然有点怀念往年天空上一朵朵轰鸣的烟花了，庸俗吵闹的，总归是个声响，这样静悄悄的除夕夜实在是太寂寞了。  
手机在兜里震动起来，是索迩发来的消息，“亲爱的，很想你。”  
他们明明昨天下午才一起吃了晚饭，可洛玑觉得那话不违和，于是他回，“我也想你。”

索迩划开手机，看到了洛玑的回信。  
瘦骨伶仃的四个字，活灵活现的是他本人。  
电视上正播着闹哄哄的春晚，主持人一遍遍的念着抢红包的方法，观众们因为一个一点都不好笑的小品笑成一团。  
妈妈照例洗了很多水果摆在桌子上，爸爸如常的窝在沙发里，一手握报纸，一手拿遥控板。  
索迩觉得世界安静的出奇，寂寞像无端的弦，勒住了他脖子。  
“我这是在干嘛呢？”他盯着手机想。

他抬起眼看向妈妈，她正埋头剥着柚子，把它们摆成一盘准备递到丈夫手上。  
西柚粉红剔透的，码了整齐的一小堆儿。  
索迩想，瞧啊，她真是爱这个臭脾气的倔老头儿。  
她爱他漫长的一生，也爱他这个当下。  
瞬间和永恒共存共亡。

索迩站起身，一把抓起了车钥匙。  
“你干嘛去？”欧丁转脸吼住他。  
“我去中心医院，跨年之前准回来。”索迩把羽绒服穿好，准备拉开门。  
“你站住!”欧丁站起身来。  
“您和妈妈可以陪着自己的爱人过除夕，我只想和他待半个小时，为什么不可以。”索迩没回头，拉开门走了。  
“你……”欧丁的声音被关在了门背后。

“去睡吧，”洛玑拍了拍在桌上打盹儿的住院医生。  
“可市九院刚刚打电话说他们会转来一个肾衰的重病人，”小大夫揉着眼，打了个大大的哈欠。  
“按市九院的转运速度，救护车开过来得一个半小时呢。”洛玑瞟了眼手表，“你要是不去睡，那我就要睡了，你可不许叫醒我。”  
小伙子一下子跳了起来，以百米冲刺的速度冲进了值班室里去。  
洛玑望着他的背影笑了下，自己又溜达回了办公室里。  
食堂送来的年夜饺子还剩在桌子上，已经坨成了一个圆形的疙瘩。  
他只吃了一口。  
饺子是香的，只是没有年味儿。

洛玑觉得自己有点幻嗅了，不知道为什么，他觉得自己最熟悉的味道冲到了身后。  
他转过身，遭遇到一团冷空气。  
来的人冰冰凉凉，身上的羽绒服还散着凛冽的寒气。  
但他是最温暖的，连太阳都无法比拟。  
洛玑把脸埋进那个怀抱，“亲爱的，我好想你。”——他颤抖着，从心底害怕现在这个样子，失控的，无助的，软弱的，痴情的自己。  
索迩牢牢的搂住他，勒的自己胸骨都发疼。他觉得自己再也不能和他分开了，一分钟一秒钟都不可以。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基妹能生孩子什么的，那不过是神话而已，人生多真实，总是不如意。


	17. Chapter 17

17\. 亲疏的问题

索迩后来想，正月十九那天不要去吃那餐饭就好了。  
可是怎么能不去呢？从年前和爸爸在餐桌上大吵一架，到除夕夜失约晚归，这个年关，他和爸爸一直在剑拔弩张，家里的气氛实在是紧张低迷到了极点。  
所以在妈妈打电话来叫他去陪爸爸赴约时，他想了想还是答应了下来。  
他想跟爸爸修好，两军对垒，苦耗比交战更伤元气。  
那餐饭比他原想的要好，整桌上没有一个外人，都是些看着自己长大的叔叔伯伯们，一餐饭，吃的热热闹闹、和和气气。

事情是从席叔叔提起女儿的时候开始失控的。  
索迩记得席家的小芙妹妹，那个可爱的假小子，小时候可没少跟他打架。可她现在出落成亭亭玉立的大姑娘了，席叔叔说她去年学成回国，现在在米德加德大学当老师。  
年纪最长的海伯伯先开了腔：“诶，老席、老欧，你们还记不记得，咱们以前住的近的时候，总见小芙和索迩一起玩呢。”  
席叔叔便笑：“当然记得啦，那时候别人都以为我家也是个男孩儿呢，这一晃二十多年，孩子们一个个都到了成家立业的年纪，我们不服老都不行喽。”  
欧丁也跟着笑：“从小芙出国读书算起，我得有好几年没见过她了，哪天让她到我家坐坐，问问她还记不记得小时候缠着我家夫人喊妈妈的事。”  
……

索迩意识到自己掉入圈套了，父亲怎么可能平白无故的向自己示好呢？他这辈子从来都没有做过服输的事。  
聚餐叙旧根本就是个幌子，撮合自己和席家妹妹才是正题。他摸出手机来，在桌子下面设了个3分钟后的闹铃，打算等下假装接电话躲开这个是非之地。

可海伯伯办事的效率明显超出他的预期。  
他刚把手机放回去，海伯伯就把炮弹打了出来：“我是咱们几个老伙计里面年龄最大的，今天喝多了酒，就撒酒疯乱说话了啊，我来当个媒人，撮合一下欧席两家好不好?……两个孩子都是我看着长大的，人品样貌家世都相配，现在的年轻人嘛，流行自由恋爱，可以让两个孩子先接触一下，你们说好不好？”  
席叔叔先点了头：“可以啊，我家那位正撺掇我给女儿找对象呢，说女儿读了那么多年书，把大好的时光都读过去了。就是不知道我们索迩这么个大帅小伙，是不是已经有女朋友了啊？”  
索迩还没开口，就被父亲抢了先：“没，没谈女朋友。”  
索迩拿眼睛去瞪父亲，兜里的手机响了起来。  
他只好假装接起来，冲一桌子人欠了欠身闪出了门去。

父亲的声音隔着门缝还能听得见：“我跟你说老席，我可太想跟你做这个儿女亲家了，小芙这孩子打小就讨人喜欢，咱们两家又是多年的老交情了，知根知底，再好不过。”  
席叔叔也应和他：“我也喜欢索迩这孩子，在现在的年轻人里头，那可是数一数二的人品，要是能把小芙托付给索迩，我这当爸爸的就没什么不放心的了。”  
海伯伯戏谑着打断两人：“瞧你们老哥俩这会儿热乎的，等将来有了孙子，你们两个老头儿可不要为了谁看孙子撕破脸呀。”  
有人笑起来：“老海你别挑拨离间，人家可以生两个嘛，生对龙凤胎。到时候老欧和老席一定得乐开花。”  
……  
索迩听不下去了。他们这样编排他的未来，把结婚生子一步步写好铺就，可他不是个傀儡，他已经有爱人了，这个事没人在乎吗？  
他一把推开门走了回去，冲抬起头看着自己的一桌子人笑了笑：“不好意思，诸位叔叔伯伯，刚刚是我男朋友的电话，接的久了一点。”  
屋里一下子安静了下来，不知是谁的筷子啪嗒一声掉在了地上。  
在死寂一般的沉默中，索迩走到父亲身边抓起车钥匙：“抱歉爸爸，我有急事，今天先走一步了。”

索迩觉得这辈子都没有这么窝囊过，他终于揭竿而起了，却一丁点都不觉得酣畅淋漓。  
那感觉像是被封进了个铁皮罐头里，一口气都喘不上来。  
他沿着罐头光滑的内壁迷茫徘徊，连个能求救的人都没有。

他不能求助妈妈，在他们父子的战争中，妈妈总是最难的……他忘不了除夕夜凌晨三点，自己和父亲激烈的争吵声中妈妈红了眼圈的样子，那让索迩心如刀绞。  
他更不能求助洛玑，他一个字也不能提。  
洛玑有些变了，这索迩能感觉的出来。  
他刚追求他那会儿，洛玑脾气真是怪啊，他在急救部等着他下班，一坐就是几个小时，可完事儿洛玑连句好话都没有。现在他总不让他久等——有时候等的久了点，洛玑便会时不时在写病历的间歇转身冲他笑笑，索迩便觉得等待的时光一点儿都不漫长了。  
最近他对他更好了，通情达理的简直过了头，举手投足间甚至有几分小心翼翼的样子。  
而那让索迩难受。

他不要洛玑谦卑，不要他小心谨慎，他就要他本来的样子。  
他们的感情不是个水晶球，需要时时刻刻小心捧着。他们该是钢筋铁骨，雨雪雷电都不怕，水火风霜亦无恙才对。

索迩喝完第三瓶啤酒，把空了的罐子随手甩了出去。  
妈妈有些日子没来了，洛玑也好久没来了，他觉得家里又充满了那种颓唐的单身汉气息。  
爸爸妈妈和洛玑，他们在他眼前缠成一团无法对外人道的家事，沉甸甸的压在他心头。  
索迩把手上的啤酒瓶丢在地上，摔进沙发里闭上了眼睛。  
他实在是想不到，自己竟然也会有借酒消愁的这一天啊。

索迩半夜是被手机铃声吵醒的。  
他眯着眼摸索着按了接听键，脑子疼得像要裂开一样。  
妈妈的哭声传过来的时候，他觉得心也一起裂开了。  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

洛玑后来想，除夕那晚坚持早点把索迩赶回去就好了。  
可是怎么舍得呢？他抢救那个肾衰病人的时候，以为索迩是走了的，可等他洗完手想出门透口气时，却见他还在。  
一个人，在空荡荡的急诊大厅里，直直的望着他。  
看着索迩微微有些塌下去的肩膀，洛玑几乎当场流下泪来。  
他在那一个瞬间被浓重的不安和悲伤裹挟了——没有什么比美好的东西更让人不安的了。

在这个亲密的年关，他们之间的关系并没有往好的方向发展。  
他们之间的气氛变得凝重了，洛玑能感觉得出来。  
索迩越来越不开心了，尽管他在尽力掩饰着，但那股几乎从没有出现在他身上过的忧郁气质还是像股阴魂一般缠着他。  
他的笑少多了，尤其是在他自认为洛玑看不到他的时候（1.）。

洛玑不知道该怎么办——他超过130的智商没有解决过这一类的问题。  
他猜想自己可能是索迩这些不开心的根源，可他不知道该不该开口问，能不能开口问。  
或许，这些都不是他没有询问的最终原因。他怕的不是询问本身，而是问题后的那个答案，还有那个答案所预示的一个不被祝福的未来。

事情是正月十九那天失控的。  
索迩早上照例发来了微信，约他第二天一起吃晚饭，洛玑看了眼日程本上的夜班两个字，回他说自己可能会补个觉，稍微晚一点。  
接班以后一直忙到了晚上两点，但对于急救部来说，这也算是常态。  
可洛玑躺下的时候觉得特别累，他揉着沉重的眼皮想，再不能这样了，最近实在是休息的太差了。

洛玑半夜是被呼叫器的铃声吵醒的。  
他摸索着按亮了床头灯，脑子疼得像要裂开一样。  
小唐在呼叫器里报出病人名字的时候，他觉得心也一起裂开了。

洛玑没想过自己会在这样的场景下见到索迩的父亲。  
头发花白的老人被推进急救部，苍白的额头被冷汗覆盖着。  
吸氧面罩盖住了他的小半张脸，但洛玑还是很快在眉宇间看到了索迩某些神色的踪迹。  
老人紧紧闭着眼——洛玑脑海中忍不住闪过了一秒钟的庆幸，他庆幸老者此时看不到或者看不清自己。  
任何会激怒病人的事，此刻都是该回避的。

欧妈妈跳下急救车的时候险些摔倒了，但她很快扶着车门站定，疾步跑到了丈夫身边。  
洛玑只来得及冲她点点头，他跟着救护车快步走着，拿起听诊器放在老人的胸口。  
那心跳声又快又弱，像个不堪重负的长途行者在烈日下蹒跚。  
“小唐，床旁心电图，值班护士建液路，抽心肌酶谱和生化，马上！”他摘下听诊器的同时喊出声来。

趁着小唐给欧丁做心电图的当口，洛玑凑到欧妈妈的身边问她怎么回事。  
“还不是索迩，父子俩吵了多半个月了……”她看了洛玑一眼，哽住了。  
洛玑觉得自己嗓子也哽住了，他想安慰她一句，却开不了口。他想抱她一下，也抬不起手。  
他最后只得退开一步，接过小唐手上的心电图，叫她去继续问发病情况和既往病史。

心电图上弓背抬起的图形再明显不过了，前壁心肌梗死。  
“联系心内科监护室，告诉他们有个急诊病人要溶栓，我马上送病人过去。”  
洛玑吩咐完护士，转头扶住已经呆住的欧妈妈：“阿姨，您给索迩打个电话，叫他去心内科监护室外面，我得立刻送叔叔过去。”  
……

索迩赶到医院的时候整个人还是晕的。  
他一路跑到心内科，觉得整个世界都是颠倒的，然后他看到妈妈冲自己走了过来。  
他跑过去，被她迎面扇了一巴掌。  
索迩什么都没说，伸出手紧紧搂住了她。

他揽着妈妈的肩膀坐着，监护室的门在不远处紧紧闭合。  
门的那一边，有他的父亲和他的爱人。  
他一直想让他们相见，可是此刻他们的相见是多么悲伤的一件事。  
老天，索迩想，我可真是个混蛋。

洛玑从没有体会过这种感觉——他成功的抢救了个病人，却对他充满歉意。  
他愧疚到不敢见他本人，甚至不知怎么面对他的家人。  
所以在心内科医生给索迩母子交代病情的时候，他站在后面，一句话都没有说。  
他看着他们，两张一夜未眠的面容焦虑憔悴。尤其是欧妈妈，洛玑真担心她自己也要病倒了。

他和索迩都劝她回去休息，可她不肯。洛玑只好换个方式，半哄半骗：“您做的很好，您给叔叔含了硝酸甘油，帮我们争取了很宝贵的抢救时间。现在溶栓也做了，支架也安好了，叔叔很快就会好转起来的。等他转到心内科的普通病房，您得给他准备点换洗衣服不是？还有吃的东西，您得给叔叔准备他爱吃的东西啊。”  
她这才点点头，松口同意索迩送她回家去取东西。

洛玑陪他们一起下了楼，站在急救部门口看着索迩搂着妈妈离开。  
不知道为什么，他觉得索迩的背影看起来不像往常那么高大了，像被什么压的直不起身来。  
“我都让他经历了些什么啊？”他凄凄的想。

索迩转过头冲他挥挥手，洛玑想喊一句“小心开车”，却发现自己嗓子干的几乎喊不出声来。  
他这才意识到自己忙了一整夜，连滴水都没有喝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1．You look sad when you think he can't see you.这句话是我一直不能忘的大杀器。


	18. Chapter 18

18\. 信任的问题

洛玑快要得抑郁症了，史尼尼很确定这一点。  
他本也没发现什么，只是有次半夜起来，撞到他一个人坐在客厅里发呆。一本电子书捧在手里，半天都不翻一页。  
后来有心跟他一起吃了几次饭，才发觉他又开始吃猫食一样了，全仗着冬天穿的厚实，一张巴掌大的小脸常年不变才看不出瘦来。

“这是要干嘛？拉小提琴学梁祝啊？”史尼尼把他堵在客厅里，决心问出个子丑寅卯来。  
“哪会呢，”洛玑瞟他一眼，“你又不收集标本，我有必要化蝶么？”  
“别贫嘴，”尼尼皱起眉杵他一指头，“你们到底怎么样了？”  
“死结，”洛玑苦笑了下，“死死的拧成一团线疙瘩，不剪断根线是没可能解开的了。”

“剪谁？剪你啊？”史尼尼白他一眼。  
“不然呢？”洛玑抬起眼回看他，“难道要剪欧老爷子，把别人家剪的家破人亡吗？”  
“我看那老头儿命硬的很！”史尼尼忿忿的接腔，“当爹了不起哦？年纪大了不起哦？会生病了不起哦？”  
“你是没看老爷子的检查结果”，洛玑摇摇头，一脸的心有余悸：“冠脉降支堵了小一半，两侧颈动脉都有粥样斑块，哪天一激动再来个心梗脑梗，索迩哭都来不及”。  
“那要怎么办？”史尼尼严肃起来，“我这眼看就要去阿斯嘉德，你可连个能说话的人都没了。诶”，他瞪大了眼睛，“我走了你不会就抑郁症进精神科了吧？”  
“不会，”洛玑摇头笑了笑，“我会阴魂不散跟你一起去阿斯嘉德的。”

史尼尼一下跳了起来，“你也申请了？你瞒着索迩？”  
“我不是索迩的宠物，不需要经他允许才能去阿斯嘉德。”洛玑躲开尼尼的视线，自顾自闭上了眼睛。

“没有哪个医生不想去阿斯嘉德，”这是医学界的传世箴言。  
那里有世界上最好的医学院——说这个世界的医学是从那里开始的也不为过。  
阿斯嘉德医学院每两年接受一次申请，各地出色的中级医生有机会去那接受一年的继续培训，如果足够优秀的话，还能进入阿斯嘉德医院工作。

史尼尼当然不会放弃这样的机会，要不是老爸和他庞大的产业在身后缀着，他早远走高飞了。  
洛玑也曾经为这机会心动过，不过和索迩在一起之后，他就基本没再提过这事。

“你想清楚了？你真舍得？”史尼尼把洛玑眼皮掰开，逼他看着自己。  
洛玑从他手下躲开，板着脸不置可否。  
“你有什么打算？要是能去，以后还回来吗?”尼尼不打算由他蒙混过去。  
“不知道”，洛玑揉了揉眼睛，指关节湿漉漉的，“或许走远了，就不回来了吧。”  
“小疯子，”史尼尼狠狠戳了他脑袋一下，“没了你他会崩溃的。”  
“他不会的，”洛玑背过身去，用抱枕蒙住了脸。

男朋友女朋友可以找很多，父亲母亲，却只有那一个。早晚有一天，索迩会想明白这道理的。  
急救部每天多少子欲养而亲不待的惨剧，洛玑一点都不想让索迩经历其中任意一回。  
自己自幼无父无母，那是没办法的事，有什么理由把索迩也连带成这样呢？

洛玑在床上翻了个身，眼睁睁看着床头指针指跳过了凌晨三点。  
人家说失眠回忆都是变老的先兆，老年痴呆的病人就会从最近的事情开始遗忘，越遥远的事，反而记得越清晰。  
洛玑想，在这场将逝的爱情里，或许自己也已经开始衰老了。  
近处的事被封存旷置，过去的点滴生动清晰。

他想起去年他们爬山的事来。  
那天本是想去图书馆看文献的，可索迩兴致高的很，说城外哪座山哪座庙灵验的不得了，山中佛像保佑姻缘能一路保佑到二十九世纪去。  
洛玑对他的描述嗤之以鼻。不过恋爱中的人，似乎总是特别愿意一起做些无聊的傻事，于是他便起了个大早，顶着日头陪索迩去爬山。

那日午后有些微热，汗水从他们后背上一滴滴滚下来，粘稠的扒附在身上，就像情和欲。  
上山一路出了无数的小插曲，从在山脚的索道边拌嘴开始，到半山腰的擦枪走火结束。一座小小的石头山，他们爬了一整天也没能爬完。

半山亭往后走是处破庙，这洛玑记得很清楚。  
索迩当时在后面找厕所，解决燃眉之急。他一个人踱着步，就迈进了大殿里去。  
殿正中的佛像早碎掉了，破断处的稻草和泥土一起露出来。佛身的彩绘褪的斑斑驳驳，几乎看不出原来颜色。  
野草从青砖缝里钻出来，日光穿不过横梁，这方寸大的庙宇，是早被人遗忘了的所在。  
听说山顶的大庙翻修的极华美，巍立的佛像镀了金身，尊享信众朝拜。一样的泥胚木胎，不过是换个外在装点，一切便截然不同。

洛玑想，这破了的山间小庙，或许才是佛像原本的归处。  
他低下头，看着倒地半残的佛像，想把它扶起来。  
不过他终究没去扶，索迩在外面叫他，他很快就出去了。

这事不知为何就在暗夜里清晰起来，扰的他心烦意乱如坐针毡。  
洛玑坐起身，有种冲动马上打车上山去把佛像扶了。  
他又逼着自己躺下，明明白白的告诉自己这强迫症一样的念头是心理疾病的预警。  
他望着屋顶，用力的圆睁双眼……要跳出来，他必须在一切变得更糟之前跳出来。

事情拧成死结了，这一点欧妈妈看的很清楚。  
她原本想着，时间久了，总是能在父子俩之间穿针引线，慢慢沟通化解的。可一老一小两个人，暴雨惊雷般的把事情推到了难以挽回的地步，没给对方留一点退路。  
老的给小的乱点鸳鸯，伤透了他的里子。  
小的把老的晾在饭桌上，伤透了他的面子。  
不等老的把小的逼到离家出走，小的先把老的气没了半条命去。  
她夹在中间被那团死结勒到骨头疼，丈夫儿子，手心手背，哪处不是连着心？  
不管取谁舍谁，对这个家都是伤筋动骨的疼。

约洛玑出来的时候，她是把自己鄙视透了的。  
她有什么资格逼他退让呢？  
从头到尾他都是无辜的，他没求着她儿子看上他，也没求着她丈夫嫌弃他。  
他只是个清秀孤单的孩子，被生拉硬扯进了她的家事之中。  
可只有他是外人啊，若没有他，便没有这宗家事。  
一团乱麻，无处下手，唯有去剪他。  
也只舍得去剪他。

真摊牌的那天，她备好的说辞却一句都没用上。  
洛玑几乎没犹豫就应承了下来，让人错觉他是早就打算好了的。  
“阿姨不是逼你们分开，只是先退让一下，”欧妈妈伸手去抓洛玑放在桌上的手，闪躲着不敢看他眼睛，“等他们父子俩冲突没那么激烈了，你们总还是有机会在一起。”  
洛玑由她抓着，脸上挤出笑来：“我明白的，阿姨。”  
他应和的这样好，这样快，倒叫她说不出话来。

“阿姨不该来找你的”，原是她为难他，却是她先哭了。  
“您别这么说，”他拍拍她手背，抿嘴又挤出笑来，“我都懂的。”  
嘴角翘起的角度都刚刚好，像是练习了千百遍般，冷静克制，无懈可击。

 

索迩觉得自己最近有些冷落洛玑了，可他没什么办法。  
爸爸病重躺在医院里，血压一直控制不好，病情起起伏伏吓死人。妈妈又是做饭又是陪床又是劝和父子矛盾，累的心力交瘁。  
自己作为家里的独子，这时候再跑去陪男朋友，也实在是太不像话了。

不过，索迩觉得自己在用另一种方式爱着洛玑——他每天去爸爸面前杵着，谦卑和气，恭顺有礼，打不还手，骂不还口。  
存在感刷的足足的，但就是有一点，感情的事不表态不妥协。  
“非暴力不合作运动”，这是索迩给自己制定的新战术。  
每天早上，他看着镜子里凹陷下去的脸颊给自己打气时都不免感叹，甘地可真是个伟大的人啊。 

当然他和洛玑也不是不见面，洛玑还是常来心内科看他的。他通常跟他一起找管床的小陈医生问问病情，再和他单独待会儿，就会离开。  
“别惹你爸妈生气，自己也要当心身体。早饭好好吃了么？别不当回事儿。”洛玑依依的拉着他的手，老太太似的一遍遍嘱咐。  
他这么做的时候，索迩觉得像有只小刺猬在心口展开了身子，呼噜噜的把柔软的肚皮贴过来，烤的他整个人暖烘烘的。  
“你只肯把肚皮亮给我。”他望着洛玑下楼的背影，窃窃笑起来。

不管洛玑在外人面前什么样，在索迩眼里，他不过就是只刺猬。虽然一身刺看着唬人，但本质上除了缩成一团儿做做样子也没什么大的杀伤力了。  
而且他还是只会撒娇犯蠢的刺猬，这点索迩非常确定。  
他记得有次他们一起去爬山，洛玑怪他不肯坐索道，走到半山腰，就坐在地上不起来了。  
他拉他一路往上走，他在后面拖着步子耍赖，“要死了要死了，打个车上来拉我吧，再多走一步我就要累死了。”  
索迩看着九曲十八弯的山路，忍不住拿手敲他脑袋：“你自己看啊，山这么陡，车哪里上的来。”  
洛玑拽着他的手呼哧呼哧直喘气，他摇着头翻个白眼儿：“随便你想什么办法，打不到车就去打个飞机上来，总之我是动不了了”。

那天后来究竟有没有爬到山顶？索迩已经记不太清楚了。  
他只记得自己扯着洛玑歇在半山亭子里，揪着他“打飞机”的口误不依不饶。  
他们局促的拥抱着，挤坐在破旧的半山亭里喘息，徐徐的山风绕梁吹过，吹的身后树叶哗啦啦响成一片。洛玑凑在他湿湿的发尾边，红着脸咬他耳朵，“混蛋，我腿真的软了。”  
……  
索迩倚着爸爸的病床偷笑起来，他心头痒痒的，胸口闷闷发紧——小刺猬啊，我们有多久没睡在一起了？  
……

 

这老头来历不简单，这是心内科住院医生陈小胖对欧丁的第一印象。  
他入院那天，是急救部的洛医生亲自送来的—— 一般这种心梗的急诊病人，急救部把该做的抢救工作做完，找个实习医生拿着病历送过来就行了，动用洛玑这种论文堆得都足够升副教授的人亲自来送，实在是太兴师动众了。

欧丁住院后一个小时之内，院长的电话就打了过来，心内科值二线班的主任也从家里直接空降医院——陈小胖默默在心里给自己察言观色的能力点了个赞，打来电话的领导等级以及打来电话的时间通常和“被关照”病人等级正相关——按这个速度看，老头至少得是个厅级干部吧？  
后来陈小胖就疑惑了，洛医生关心这个病人很正常，毕竟巴结和照顾下重要人物是人之常情，但问题是他从不在病人清醒的时候来，还不许人告诉病人他来过——这么低调的巴结，也是没谁了。

这老头顽固的像石头，这是小医生陈小胖对欧丁的第二印象。  
老头有个超帅气的儿子，这是她跟着主任出去交代病情的时候发现的。尽管他当时顶着一对黑眼圈，一脸浓重的憔悴，但还是无法遮盖他是个漂亮男人的事实。第二天看到这个帅气的警察哥哥搀着他优雅苍白的母亲守在监护室外头等着进来看望欧丁时，陈小胖觉得监护室的门都跟着变顺眼了。

“让他滚！我没他这个儿子。”老头在监护室里头跟护士小姐咆哮着，差点儿把输液针甩出去，陈小胖眼见监护仪上的心率一路飙升，噌噌噌窜过了120。   
那个警察哥哥于是在监护室外可怜兮兮的守了一周，活活脱了层皮。

后来遇到急救部的同学小唐八卦一番，陈小胖才知道点洛医生和警察哥哥的边角故事。  
她马上同情起那对苦命的恋人来，决定用实际行动进点微薄之力。  
每次洛医生来心内科，她都自告奋勇跑去找欧老头聊天，一来帮这对恋人放哨，二来满足主任提出的“特别看护”要求。

在科教科看到选拔名单的时候，陈小胖是真的为警察哥哥高兴的。  
阿斯加德医学院几百人的参选名单里，洛医生和 “铁人”史医生都跻身前十。  
她回到科室，在查房的间歇把这好消息分享给他。  
“警察哥哥，洛医生真的很强啊，我和我浑身上下的脂肪一起膜拜他。”

索迩看起来并不高兴，他眉头紧皱起来，“你确定吗？会不会是搞错了？”  
陈小胖脑袋摇的像拨浪鼓一样，“怎么会！我今天去科教科交规培表，看见那么大的红章在名单上盖着呢，这会儿估计已经通知到了每个科室，说不定洛医生马上就打来电话给你报喜呢。”  
索迩没再说话，丢下她转头就跑了出去。

冲到洛玑跟前儿的时候，他气都还没喘顺，心脏扑通扑通跳着，几乎就要从胸口蹦出来。  
然后洛玑开口答他话了，答得就像考试试卷那样清楚明白。  
索迩盯着他嘴唇开合，耳朵嗡嗡作响。他看到心头上的小刺猬滚成了一个团，慢慢在心里圈出个血淋淋的句号来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 基基爱的这么被动【泥奏凯，楼主想要叫他改改这毛病才能放心把锤锤交给他呢。锤和基，手心手背都是肉，哪个不是连着心呢【泥奏凯。  
> 2\. 其实这篇的基基严重OOC了，这很明显。


	19. Chapter 19

19\. 分手的问题

索迩是个顶好的男朋友，这谁都知道。  
“对洛医生那叫一个掏心掏肺……毫不夸张的说，要是洛医生要星星，我觉得我们头儿会立马把银河扯下来。”范达咂了咂嘴，“这种人太恐怖了，搞的佳佳总觉得我对她不够好”。  
“我只能用痴汉来形容，真的，痴汉中的痴汉。”鹰眼觉得无论是从文学还是从情色文学的角度来看，索迩都很符合这个名词。  
“有点二愣子劲儿，智商一会儿在线一会掉线的，但总的说来还成，对玑玑真是没说的。”史尼尼向来一览众山小，评语给到这程度已经逆了天了。

洛玑自己怎么说呢？  
有人说爱一个人的时候，若他情窦初开，就宽衣解带；若他阅人无数，就灶边炉台。  
索迩两样都为他做了。  
他挑不出他一点儿错处，撇开床上和调笑的话不算，索迩对他，连句重点儿的话都不曾说过。

所以他绞尽了脑汁，也找不出和索迩分手的理由来。  
“我不爱你了，”“我有了别人，”这种话就算他说的出口，索迩也根本不会信的。  
“是你妈妈叫我离开你的，”“我是为了你们一家人好，”说这种话和那些脑残剧的圣母婊有什么区别。

索迩爱他，信他，把他们的爱当成生命中的图腾一样供着。他得找个理由，重重的像炸弹一样丢过去，让他目瞪口呆无力还手。  
这世上要说伤害索迩这件事，谁又能像他做的这么在行呢？他就住在他心上，知道刀该往哪里捅。

“阿斯嘉德医学院是最好的，这就是我的理由。”洛玑双手插在兜里，把自己练了好多遍的台词背了出来。  
“这么大的事，你就不能跟我商量下吗？”索迩大口喘着气，拳头紧紧的攥起来。  
“本来想早跟你说的，但是一来怕影响你照顾家人的情绪，二来怕你不准我走，再说这是专业上的事，你也给不了我太多意见。”洛玑冷着脸说着，却忍不住低下头去，他不能看索迩的脸——他的黑眼圈和胡茬都叫他喘不上气来。  
“你骗我的，”索迩凑上来扯他袖子，“这都是因为我爸爸的事，你不过是不想叫我为难。”  
瞧他多聪明啊，一点都不像偶像剧里的男主角。  
洛玑抬起眼看他，摇了摇头。  
多不幸，洛玑也比偶像剧的女主角聪明多了。

“你爸爸的事只是其中一点点原因，索迩。”洛玑叹了口气，把杀手锏拿了出来。  
他真舍不得把这话说出来啊，说完了，他和索迩最后的这一点点时光也就到头了。

他掏出手，轻轻搭在索迩手上，“这些天我一直在想，你与我而言，真的很重要，但说到底，你毕竟不是我的世界里最重要的。我的职业，那才是我一生的追求。”  
“世界上最好的医学院冲我招手了，我一定要去，不但要去，我还想留在那里。”

索迩的手在他手中抽搐了下，洛玑手心跟着紧了紧，他想停下来啊，他的心已经跟着索迩一起滴血了。  
“实际点吧索迩，你不可能跟我一起走，你也不能……”洛玑咬了咬牙，感觉自己的心跳都跟着空了一拍，“你也不能自私的要求我为了你放弃我的前途。”  
索迩的脸色一下白透了……他爱他，爱的彻头彻尾，爱的毫无保留，现在这却成了他最致命的弱点。

“你有没有想过……”索迩的手揪着他的袖子，有些说不利索话，“……想过……我的感受。”  
“你会心碎，”洛玑低下头，眼泪涌了出来，“就像我一样。”  
“但这世上没有人无可取代，所以你总有一天会好起来的，”他抬起眼直面着索迩，含着泪笑了，“我们都会好起来”。

索迩没有说话，他看着洛玑，嘴唇动了动，又动了动，最终什么都没有说出来。  
他皱了下眉，像有些失神儿似得眨了眨眼睛，然后缓缓地、缓缓地点了点头，放开了他的手。  
他灵动漂亮的蓝眼睛放空了，像终末期的老年痴呆者一般——那眼睛里什么都没有，但你知道那里面曾经有过全世界。

凌晨三点的时候洛玑收到索迩一条短信，他说，“那就如你所愿吧，我的小刺猬。”  
洛玑举着手机愣到天亮，他想跟他回复句什么，敲出的却只有空白。  
对不起？原谅我？祝你幸福？  
快滚开吧，你这虚伪的混蛋。

索迩是个顶好的男朋友，这谁都知道。  
“我一度都担心他会自杀了。你知道他那天喝醉酒跟我说什么吗？他说‘洛玑不要我了，我疼到哭都哭不出来’……没人性啊，”范达抹了把眼睛，鼻子也跟着憋的通红，“他会把我们头儿折磨死的”。  
“痴汉，”鹰眼摇摇头，“换了是我就老死不跟洛玑相往来，欧队还巴巴的偷偷打听他消息，你说这不是痴汉是什么？”  
“我手机上每天都有他无数条微信，他吃了吗？他睡了吗？他好不好？……什么？你问我有没有告诉洛玑？”史尼尼翻了个白眼儿，“这是我和索迩之间的事，你管得着吗？”

洛玑自己怎么说呢？  
他已经有快半年没见过索迩了。  
他们分手后他就没了消息，连朋友圈都不发了。  
洛玑无数次把手放在拨号键上，想打个电话给他，哪怕听听他声音也好……但他从没勇气按下去，自己提的分手，有什么脸面再去招惹他。  
连尼尼都不和他站一边儿了，他有一回看着手机上的旧照发呆，尼尼一个白眼就丢了过来：“我就说你是小疯子吧？现在后悔是不是晚了点？”

在阿斯嘉德的学习和工作是充实的，那里的大外科主任是他以前的老师，已经几次诚心邀请他留下来，到重症监护室去工作。  
洛玑没答应，他不知道自己在别扭什么。

上个月给范达发消息之后他就更鄙视自己了。  
给前男友的好朋友发消息问他过的怎么样这种事，写在偶像剧里他都觉得寒碜。  
可他这么做了，还做了好几次。  
“你刚甩了他的时候有点受不了，不过现在好多了，和我们警队一个小姑娘打得火热。”  
范达这么说着，还发了一张索迩的照片过来。

那显然是他们集训的时候拍的。  
索迩瘦了，也黑了，脸颊上有点青青的胡茬，整个人却显得意外的精神。  
他穿着身有点褪色的沙漠迷彩，剪了个清爽的短发，正在全神贯注的实弹射击。  
线条分明的前臂从袖口露出来，似乎是有些汗水，在阳光下反射出一点点微光。

洛玑咽了下口水。  
他是不是有一千年没看到他了？他这样想他，想的都要发情了。

他那一晚翻遍了范达的朋友圈，试图找到那个和他打的火热的小姑娘。  
是她吗？  
那个站在他和范达中间的小丫头。  
她笑起来的样子可爱极了，大大的眼睛忽闪忽闪的，像只雀跃的花斑猫。  
她有好多次都和他在一起，一手挽着范达，脑袋轻轻靠在索迩肩上。  
范达在朋友圈写：“好吧佳佳，我承认你和欧队是我们这儿的警队双花。”

佳佳，洛玑重复着这个名字。  
他似乎听索迩提起过她啊，他是不是说过警校来实习的女孩子们里面她最漂亮。  
彼时的佳人，如今的佳偶。

Pathetic.  
洛玑在浴室想着索迩的样子射出来的时候，他羞耻的不敢看镜子里的自己。  
一周后同样的情况再次发生。  
两周后依旧没有好转。  
他有一次甚至在夜里叫着索迩的名字醒来——他梦到他们赤裸着拥抱彼此，一起滚到了他那张舒服的不可思议的双人床上。  
你还可以更可悲点吗？洛玑嘲笑自己。  
事实证明，可以的。

立夏那天他收到了索迩时隔半年多的第一条短信。  
“我到阿斯嘉德开户籍管理会议了，有时间一起吃个饭吗？”  
洛玑差点没把手机甩出去，他的手在脑子还没清醒过来之前就敲出“好啊”发了出去。  
“就在你们医院附近的外婆桥吧，你可以叫着史医生一起。”索迩很快回复过来。  
“你那边还有没有别的朋友，会不会不太合适？”洛玑觉得索迩的话里透着疏离，他以前从不喜欢尼尼侵扰他们二人世界的。  
“没关系，”索迩回，“佳佳不介意。”  
洛玑手机掉在了地上。

索迩是个顶好的男朋友，这谁都知道。  
“他像个悲剧之王一样的抑郁了几个月，然后忽然跑来跟我说，他想清楚了，死都不会放开洛玑的手的。”范达耸了耸肩，“我能怎么办？十几年的兄弟，当然要帮他把人追回来——再说这方面我可是专家啊。”  
“专家你个头，我没谈过恋爱都能瞧明白。”佳佳瞪了他一眼，掰着手指头数了起来，“自以为自己可以为了爱对方而离开，放弃你是为了让你幸福什么的，都是套路。”  
“你问我？我当然要帮欧队把洛医生再次搞到手啦，”她搂住范达，把脸靠在男朋友的肩膀上，“我看了五六年耽美了，第一次见到一对儿活的，这种好事怎么能错过呢。”  
“虽然他每天都叫我偷拍洛玑照片给他挺烦的，”史尼尼咳嗽了下，“但他真的坚持了小半年没理他啊，挺不容易的。”  
“你说我背叛洛玑里通外敌？”史尼尼丢了把眼刀过来，“你去找个比索迩更爱他的来给我看看，你去找啊去找啊，找不到不要瞎BB。”

洛玑自己怎么说呢？  
索迩当然是全世界最好的男朋友。  
他那么爱他，把他捧在心尖尖上，把真心铺在地上任由他践踏。  
现在他是别人的了。  
他为别人宽衣解带，他为别人灶边炉台。  
只是这样想一下，他整个人都痛的要裂开了。

“如果你再不从卧室滚出来我就要冲进去了。”史尼尼在外面把门拍的啪啪响，大声喊叫着。  
洛玑叹了口气，他把衣柜里的衣服拨了第十六遍，还是拿了件最普通的绿色T恤穿上了。  
他觉得自己活该穿绿色，谁叫他放开他的手，亲手给自己戴绿帽子呢？

看到索迩的第一眼，他在心里叫了句，该死！  
他穿了件浅蓝色的夏季警服，脖子上打了银灰色的领带，领花、警衔、胸徽，不是藏蓝便是哑光银，统统是最配他的颜色。

洛玑觉得自己喘不上气来了，他骂自己没出息，人家根本都没有盛装打扮啊，不过是穿了最平常的工作服而已。  
但他有什么办法呢，浅蓝色衬着他的眼睛和金发都这样好看。

索迩冲他走过来了，他弯起眼睛笑着，睫毛忽闪忽闪的简直要戳进人的眼睛里。  
洛玑真是不明白啊，怎么有人可以笑的那么无耻挑逗，又干净坦白。  
“好久不见了”，索迩冲他伸出手来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欧队从来都不笨，洛医生更是聪明，他们早就把彼此看的很透彻了，所以洛医生才能用欧队完全无法拒绝的方式分手，所以欧队才会在放手过痛过之后还是想挽留。其实我觉的急诊这一个AU里最暖的是，他们一直都是相爱的，一秒钟也没停止过。


	20. Chapter 20

20\. 脐橙的问题

洛玑这辈子都没吃过这么尴尬的一餐饭，味同嚼蜡是什么意思，他如今算是明白了。  
可他得承认，除了他以外，另外三个人又吃又聊、有说有笑，用餐气氛相当和谐。

“……然后我就跟我妈说，谁要办西式婚礼啦，让我穿鱼尾婚纱还不如杀了我，我要办中式的。”佳佳夹了一口辣子鸡丢在嘴里，从热烈的谈话中抬起头来：“欸？洛哥哥，你怎么都不吃啊？不合胃口么？”  
洛玑“嗯？”了一声，他还没从她刚刚那段话里回过味儿来，他们都在筹备婚礼了么？竟然这么快。

不过他可以理解索迩为什么喜欢她。  
她太明亮了，简直就是自己的相反面。从见面那分钟起，她就像个叽叽喳喳的小云雀似的，在索迩周围栖落歌唱，把他整个世界都映的亮堂堂、热闹闹的。两三杯酒下去，她已经和尼尼混的烂熟，两个人称兄道弟，就差拉开架势划拳了。  
索迩需要这样一个人，和他一起轻松快乐的生活，而不是自己这样只能带给他阴郁的家伙。

“他不喜欢吃川菜，嫌太辣。”索迩立刻发现了洛玑的失神，替他接过了话头。  
“你怎么不早说啊，早说我就不选这个川菜馆了。”佳佳打了他手臂下，嗔怪道。  
“你喜欢川菜嘛，我总不能事事由着他。”索迩舀起一勺麻婆豆腐放在佳佳碗里，冲她柔柔笑起来。

“没事的，”洛玑夹起颗菜花，小小的咬了口，“佳佳你菜点的挺好。”  
一颗大大的麻椒夹在菜花里，被他嚼碎咽了下去。麻麻的味道在口腔里散开来，密密的包裹了舌头，像有一万颗跳跳糖上下蹿着，嘴唇都木的失去了痛觉。  
洛玑想，川菜果然需要放许多麻椒啊，只有麻痹掉自己，才能承受的起这么烧心灼肺的辛辣与疼痛。

佳佳端起酒杯来：“不行，洛哥哥，我还是要敬你一杯酒陪个不是。”  
洛玑应了声好，端起酒一饮而尽，５３度的３０年青花瓷汾酒，滑溜溜的在喉咙和上颚间打了个璇儿，留下一串清香——这酒就像他自己一样是个骗子，让人误以为它是清甜的，吞下去之后才泛起后劲儿来。  
“爽利!”佳佳拍着手，给他叫了个好。  
她又给他倒上一杯，“俗话说好事成双，我敬你第二杯！”言罢一仰头，一杯酒就干了下去。  
洛玑便也随着她默默喝了。

“你悠着点儿！”索迩有点绷不住，把洛玑面前的酒壶拿开了。  
“没关系嘛，”尼尼又把酒给洛玑添满，“古人说悠悠迷所留，有些事情呢，就是要喝的醺一点才能品出来的。 ”  
索迩还想说些什么，却被佳佳在桌子下踢了一脚，她在手机上翻出个网页来，扯了扯他，“诶，我那天在瑞蚨祥看了套云锦的秀禾服，差不多是这个样子的，衣角是水波摆，滚着一圈儿的石榴花，拿来当结婚礼服一定好看死了。”  
索迩翻了下，点点头：“确实好看，大红色一直都特别衬你。”  
尼尼把手伸了过来，“我看看。”  
他也翻了几下，然后把手机举到洛玑眼前，“你看，真的是挺不错诶。”

手机上的秀禾服花团锦簇，绵华稠彩，无论怎么看，都喜庆甜蜜的不得了。  
洛玑看了眼和秀禾服并列的新郎马褂，祥云纹样，织锦提花，大红底子绲着玛瑙色的边——索迩穿上一定惹眼的要死。  
洛玑端起酒又喝了口——他是无论如何都看不到了，如果要他去索迩的婚礼现场看着他娶别人，他会疯的，他一定会疯的……

“我敬你们一杯吧。”洛玑端着酒杯站起来，摇摇晃晃的冲索迩和佳佳点了点头，“上天很公平，你们都值得拥有最好的。”  
“当然！”佳佳意味深长的看了索迩一眼，“我的男朋友是最好的，就算给我个能招来雷鸣闪电的热辣天神我也不换。”  
“是的，”索迩也举起了酒杯，回望了佳佳一眼，“我的心上人也是最好的，虽然他经常神经兮兮的冒傻气，但那没关系。”  
三只酒杯碰在一起，洛玑嗓子哽了下。  
“祝你们幸福”，他在心里说。

“这种对单身狗充满恶意的敬酒呢，”史尼尼伸手夹了片毛血旺，翘起二郎腿看着三人，“我就不参与了。”

聚餐结束的时候已经过了九点，夏夜里终于有了丝凉意，洛玑摇摇晃晃的走出外婆桥，觉得天旋地转。  
他趴在尼尼肩膀上，痛苦的拧起眉头：“尼尼，陪我回去。”  
史尼尼转头瞪了他一眼：“我出门前不都告诉过你了吗？我今晚约了贾维斯去Party啊。”他抬起手腕看了下表，“你瞧这都迟到二十分钟了，老贾会杀了我的。”

“我送他回去，史医生你先走吧。”索迩冲尼尼使个眼色，把洛玑接了过来。  
“我没事，你去送佳佳……”洛玑挣扎着躲开，又被索迩一把抓回来。  
“她一个女孩子，大晚上不安全。”他揪着索迩衬衣勉强站着，还是不甘心的摆着手拒绝。

“不安全？”佳佳咯咯笑了起来，她走过来把胳膊肘搭在索迩肩膀上，冲洛玑眨眨眼：“洛哥哥，你知道我是跆拳道黑带六级么？”  
和范达谈恋爱半年多，他从来没惹过她，佳佳知道他真心舍不得，不过也可能是实在打不过。  
她有点想念范达了，等不及要回去跟他分享自己今晚的成就。  
“路上小心点，拜拜了呦。”佳佳冲他们挥了挥手，蹦蹦跳跳的大步跑开了。

洛玑想拦住她，自己却站立不稳晃了下，索迩皱起眉，把他牢牢捞进怀里：“好了，先管好你自己吧。”  
洛玑被他搂着，觉得这情景说不出的荒唐。  
索迩在他眼前变得红红绿绿的，唯有一双眼睛清晰的吓人，那目光里有他熟悉的深情，和他不熟悉的怅惘。  
洛玑苦笑着摇了摇头，酒入愁肠，果然是相当要不得啊，这都喝出幻觉来了，可如何是好。

洛玑酒量真是差，索迩这回算是看清楚了。  
他们以前在一起的时候洛玑一向克制，为了工作基本滴酒不沾。  
今天佳佳和尼尼合着伙要灌他些酒，索迩虽然有点舍不得，但心里确实也憋着气，他看着洛玑在饭桌上一脸打翻了醋坛子又强忍不发作的表情，有那么几秒钟还确实有点开心来着，他也好奇，这个小疯子喝醉后到底会不会吐出什么真言来，承认用谎言骗自己分手。

可现在，索迩想，以后他再也不允许任何人灌洛玑酒喝了，看着他喝多了心疼不说，这家伙醉了酒，是真！磨！人！啊！  
(后面其实没有很污，但是楼主真是怕了lofter，所以请戳链接)

洛玑上出租车就倒他肩上了。  
一张脸红扑扑的泛着酒气，眼神迷迷离离，像落了一片又一片的星星。不等他把他脸色看清楚，洛玑又不安分的扭着身子蹭起来，像是浑身爬满蚂蚁似的，一刻也不老实。  
“怎么了？”索迩出了一头汗，哑着嗓子问他。  
“难受，”洛玑把脸埋他胸口，手又摸上来扯自己领子，“尼尼，我身上是不是着火了？”  
他贴在他身上，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的叫着人，惹得出租车司机往回偷瞄了好几眼。

索迩黑着脸把司机瞪回去，一把把洛玑箍进怀里，狠狠咬住了他嘴巴。  
尼尼？？！瞎叫什么呢！

开屋门的时候洛玑已经神志不太清楚，几乎完全挂在了他身上。索迩把手伸到他裤子里摸钥匙，摸着摸着，洛玑嗓子里就不清不楚的哼了起来，他黏糊糊的凑过来，撒娇一般拱着，双腿紧紧夹住了索迩的大腿根儿。  
真要命啊，索迩被他撩的几乎一瞬间就硬了起来，他挣扎了半天，才咬着牙用腿抵开门，连搀带抱的把洛玑扯进了屋里。  
期间怀里那位肇事者却浑然不觉，还唯恐天下不乱的把热嘟嘟的嘴唇贴到他脸上舔了好几回。

索迩把洛玑放在床上，压着他乱挥乱动的手脚帮他脱了鞋和衣服。泛着红晕的身体在他眼前慢慢暴露出来——他瘦了些，疏于锻炼的肌肉看起来也有那么一点松弛，可索迩还是看的鼻子一阵冒火。  
这多半年来，他天天夜里看着尼尼发过他的照片，心里都痒的像被一千八百只耗子挠。  
他想上他，想的发狂。

索迩揉了揉鼻子，咬着牙扯过张薄毯盖在洛玑身上。  
他宁可等会儿自己跑去厕所胡乱撸一发，也不想就这么糊里糊涂的和他睡了。他希望在自己拥有洛玑时，他是清醒的——他要他明明白白、清清楚楚的看着自己进入他，他想看他在自己的挺动下呻吟喊叫甚至发狂，然后失控绝望又依恋甜腻的，凑在他怀里叫一声哥哥。

单单这样想着，索迩就觉得自己又有点迈不开腿。他快步退了出去，在浴室用冷水洗了好半天的脸，又顺手绞了条毛巾，打算也帮洛玑简单擦擦脸。

毛巾凉凉的触感让洛玑舒服的扬起脖子来，他眨了下眼睛，迷迷茫茫的眼神聚焦起来，眼皮艰难的抬起来又落到半撩，然后咧开嘴，冲索迩嘻嘻笑了声。  
这臭小子！  
索迩弯下腰，伸手去拧他的脸，“你还有脸笑？你知道你让我多疼吗？”

他手上没舍得使力，可洛玑却被拧的生气了，他皱起眉头，抬手狠狠冲“施暴者”抡了过去。  
索迩不防备，被他一肘子结结实实砸在肩上，仰面摔进了床里。  
索迩气的笑出声来，这家伙刚刚软的都要瘫在地上了，现在酒劲儿上来了倒是力气大得很。   
“你干嘛笑？”洛玑歪着头支起身子，瞪大眼睛凑了过来。  
“不干嘛。”索迩拍拍他的脸哄他，侧着身想起来。  
“不许走！”洛玑猛地翻身骑了上来，按着他胸口狠狠把他压了下去。

这倒新鲜了！  
索迩被他凶巴巴的样子激起了新的兴致——以前在床上想要新花样，不是没求洛玑骑乘过，可他别别扭扭的总不肯，还煞有其事的搬出一大堆理论来搪塞人，“科学研究证明，骑乘位有生殖器折断的风险，比一般的性爱体位高出百分之二十七呢！”  
索迩都要被他那堆医学理论搞疯了……如今小疯子醉到酩酊发起迷糊，竟然从内到外奔放起来了么？

索迩觉得有趣的很，他伸手扶住他的腰，以免他一个不稳摔下去，嘴上含了笑，轻声问，“为什么不许我走呢?”  
洛玑歪着头，吊着眼梢看他，眼睛咕噜噜转了几圈，又舔舔嘴唇一脸孩子气的笑起来：“因为我想和你困觉啊！”

他这样说着，弓起背埋下头来，脑袋拱到索迩胸前，一颗颗咬起了他的扣子。  
索迩下巴被他软绒绒的头发蹭的发痒，他摇着头笑出声，下意识躲了几下。  
“不许躲！”洛玑一把扯住他颈上的领带，攥紧了拉在手里，“你是我的，哪儿都不许去。”  
他吸着鼻子扯紧他，露出凶巴巴的眼神来，“不管什么佳佳乐乐莺莺燕燕，你都不许找她们明白么？”

然后，像宣示主权似的，他埋下头，冲着索迩的嘴巴狠狠吻了下去。  
那嘴唇干燥绯红，热辣辣的带着火，索迩不及抵抗就被他点的灼灼燃烧起来。  
他张开嘴，由着洛玑的舌头探进来……他舌头上残留着酒精的味道，莽撞又热情的扫过口腔，勾缠住他的舌头，上下打着圈舔舐着，像饥渴的旅人品尝甘泉。

索迩被洛玑吻的晕乎乎的——大多数时候，他是掌握主动那一个，进攻索取，聆听洛玑在自己亲吻下细细的呻吟声，感受他在自己的舔舐下一点点热情起来，都叫他满心溢足了征服和幸福感，而此刻洛玑乱无章法却热情似火的挑逗把他打回了原形，他倒是成了那个情窦初开的男孩，第一次在爱人的亲吻中不知所措。  
衬衣被洛玑慌手忙脚的扯开了，他赤裸的前胸紧跟着贴上来，与往日的冰凉细腻不同，今天的他，是微微有些发烫的。 

“摸我，”洛玑拱着背在他身上蹭着，嘴唇扫过他嘴角、下颌、然后胡乱的啃咬着眼前的每一寸皮肤……跨坐在他下半身的双腿夹紧了，随着上身的运动微微颤抖。  
索迩迷迷糊糊的晃了下脑袋，觉得鼻子里湿乎乎的，马上就要喷出血来。  
这样的洛玑淫荡又纯真，像只深陷发情期的猫科动物，性感又不自知的冲他的伴侣摇尾求欢。  
这太他妈的撩人了！

索迩的双手摸过他的后背，又收回在他腰间扣紧——也就三四卡的尺寸，他捏紧点就能折断他。  
洛玑的内裤被他一把拽下去，露出小半个浑圆的屁股，滑下来的大手粗暴的揉搓着它们，在白白的臀瓣上掐出红红粉粉的印子来。

洛玑喉咙里呜呜咽咽的发着声，他抬起头来看着索迩，脸颊红的像着了火。  
“不够”，他舔着嘴唇，露出湿漉漉的舌头，一只手探下去扯住索迩的腰带，险些被金属的腰带扣夹了手。  
洛玑快速把手抽了回来，他眨着水灵灵的眼睛，委委屈屈的垂着眼，像个饿肚子的小孩望着最爱的食物似的，用手指了指索迩腰带下已经非常明显的隆起：“我要这个。”

索迩利落的把腰带解开来，他扯开裤子，把它褪下了一点点，恰好卡在耻毛的上方，然后他不肯再动，拉下洛玑的手盖在裤子边上，笑着问：“要哪个？”  
洛玑支起腿往下退了一点，卡在大腿根儿的内裤很快阻止了他的动作。他有些暴躁的把它扯下来丢开，然后又一脸兴奋的趴回去扯索迩的裤子。  
轻微充血的性器随着他的动作露了出来，洛玑把手伸过去握住，一脸郑重的点点头：“要这个！”  
他又凑近了一点儿去看，用手戳了戳它垂着的头部，“可它明明应该很硬的。”  
他抬起眼，瞪着索迩命令道：“快点叫你的阴茎海绵体充血。”

索迩一秒就笑出声来，他似乎因为这个又软了一点——在用各种医学术语折磨他的小兄弟这件事上，洛玑真是有着惊人的天份。  
他看着身上那只又撩人又气人的小妖精，下定决心今晚绝不轻易放过他。  
他抓住洛玑双手手腕，坚定的把它们拽离了自己的性器。  
他冲他努努嘴，板着脸道，“它很生气，要你亲一下才能充血。”  
洛玑挪开腿趴到他身边，低头看着眼前粉色的柱状物，轻轻亲了下：“像这样吗？”  
索迩摇摇头，伸手勾了勾他的下巴：“不要糊弄我，想要的话，你得认真舔一下。”  
洛玑又低下头，他皱着眉，有点困惑的想了一会儿……他不喜欢它的口感，但那个说话的声音却有种诡异的魔力叫他着迷。  
他眯着眼睛，试探着舔了两下，然后张开嘴，一口把它含了进去——它一下填满了他的口腔，头部压着他的舌头让他有点反胃——洛玑喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，犹豫着想要退出来。  
但索迩的手很快按住了他的颈部，“呆在那，”他在上方命令道，“吸吮它。”  
洛玑服从了，他贴着索迩的手心退出了一点点，又慢慢的把它吞回去——舌头尖沿着它的柱身打了个转，惹得索迩发出一声模糊的呻吟。

洛玑一直都对口交有点抵触，索迩也一直都不勉强他——他把这归结为他洁癖的无数种表现形式之一。  
而此刻洛玑伏在他胯间，湿答答的含着他的阴茎艰难吞吐，他还是技巧生疏的很，笨拙的有些可笑，他好像有点搞不清吞咽和呼吸的关系，一会儿呛出了眼泪，一会又流下了口水，一会儿牙齿胡乱磕上来，激的索迩一下就拱起了腰……但这都完全不妨碍索迩内心溢满了征服感，他彻底的勃起了。

洛玑抬起头来，嘴唇上沾着粘粘的口水和前液。  
他凑过来吻住索迩的嘴唇，坏心眼儿的咬了下他的舌头。  
“它硬了”，他呢喃着说。

索迩把手探到他下身去，贴着他的唇回应，“你也硬了。”  
“上来。”索迩踢掉了裤子，掐着他的腰命令道。

洛玑翻身骑了上来，他们的下身热乎乎的贴在一起，欲望交叠着，支在两人身体之间。  
索迩拉过洛玑的手，教他把它们握在一起。  
“现在，摸我，也摸你自己，”他仰面看着他，手指在他粉红色的乳头附近打着圈儿。  
洛玑因为他的抚摸又挺了挺腰，他在索迩胯上轻轻磨蹭着，修长白净的手指包裹着两根充血成紫红色的性器细细揉搓。

索迩憋红了脸，他配合着洛玑，微微顶着胯，双手粗暴的蹂躏着身上人胸口挺立的两点……这场景给他的刺激太大了，他几乎不能自控。  
从看见洛玑第一眼起，他就把他整洁禁欲的手和最隐秘的肉欲联想在了一起，每次看到那十根葱白样的手指放在他的阴茎上，他都兴奋的想叫出声来。

有更多的前液渗了出来，在洛玑越来越快速的揉弄下发出黏黏的声响，索迩有些忍不住了，他伸出一只手抚上去，挑逗着两根性器的头部。  
洛玑因为这动作哆嗦了下，他向后仰过身子，加快了胯上的摩擦，手上的动作近乎失控。  
索迩完全被他控制了，他仰起头，双手发狂一般的按着洛玑，狠狠的掐在他的大腿根部……那里明天恐怕会有瘀痕的，但他管不了了。

他脑海里失控的像炸了颗核弹，地动山摇、惊天动地。  
一直到他们一起射出来，索迩都没能缓过神儿来。  
他大口喘着气，眼前模模糊糊的只看到一团云雾，洛玑粉粉白白的身体在雾气里隐着，把他一起带到了天堂去。

雾气散开后索迩就彻底疯了。  
他看见洛玑伸出手来，用一根手指沾起一点自己胸膛上的白浊液体，缓慢的含进了嘴里……他把整根手指吞下去又抽出来，然后舔了下嘴角，媚声说“我要把你全部吃进去。”


	21. Chapter 21

21\. 手铐的问题

索迩最狂野的春梦里也没有见过这幅场景——这并不是说他没有梦到过洛玑帮他口交，也不是说他没有臆想过洛玑骑乘——事实上，他愿意毫不羞耻的承认自己意淫过用各种可能或不可能的姿势上洛玑。  
他只是没期许过，洛玑能如此——如此——如此——呃……  
说真的，除了淫荡索迩想不出更合适的形容词。  
但他又深知洛玑是纯真的，他的生活规整简单、他的理想执着纯粹、他的心干净的像块璞玉——他只为他一个人堕落，只对他一个人淫荡。  
这反差让索迩的心满满的膨胀起来。

方才的高潮仿佛打开了洛玑身体里的某个开关，他红着脸颊在索迩身上喘息着，像朵艳丽的牡丹花层层叠叠的绽放开来。  
“我要……”他垂下眼细声央着，手指轻轻扫过索迩湿漉漉、依旧半硬的阴茎。  
“你自己来！”索迩抓住他的手，引他沿着股缝探到后面去——那里已经因为刚才的亲热汗湿了，此刻摸起来滑滑的，非常称手。

洛玑模糊记得，那根让他舒服癫狂的东西从来不是直接进入的，索迩以前总要费些周折，用手扩张好久，他伸出根手指，学着记忆里他的样子探了下——  
“好涩……”他垂下眉毛，不满的跟索迩抱怨。

索迩拉了下床头柜，没看到任何润滑的东西可用。  
他扫了眼自己胸前，目光落在胸口两人混在一起的精液上——脑海中升起的念头让他立刻兴奋起来。  
他拉起洛玑的手，引他的手指抹过胸前的粘腻液体。  
“用这个润滑，”他把他的手送到穴口。

“帮帮我”，洛玑垂着眼低声唤他。  
“你做给我看！”索迩咬咬牙，喘着粗气拒绝了他。  
洛玑犹豫着按摩了两下，探进一个指头尖去，精液的润滑使得他很顺利就进入了自己……几下试探之后，他便领会了要诀——这不是什么需要索迩教他的东西，这指检的技能他早就烂熟于心。  
但背着手的姿势终究是不舒服的，为了更深的触到里面，他不得不仰过头，用力的把身子弓向前——这动作让他的前胸离索迩更近了，已然非常敏感的乳头直直送到了他的眼前。

索迩当然不会放过这样的时机。  
他仰起上身，一只手扶着洛玑的胯部防止他支撑不住，另一只手抚上他的后背让他无处躲闪，然后启开唇，狠狠把他的乳头含进了嘴里。  
舌尖轻轻扫过蓓蕾，给身上人带来一阵阵电流般的刺激，牙齿又紧跟着咬上，时轻时重的蹂躏让他欲躲还休。  
“天啊，索迩……”一声声呻吟从洛玑的口中溢出，乳尖传来的酥麻感击中了他，他不由得加大了手上的动作，身前的欲望再次挺立起来。

索迩听见他呻吟着叫自己名字，觉得浑身骨头都酥透了。他躺回床上，一把捏住洛玑的屁股，催促他：“坐上来！”  
洛玑愣了下，他往前膝行了几步，试探着用股沟擦过索迩的阴茎——他们都太滑了，他有些不知所措。  
索迩拉着洛玑的手握住自己阴茎，又捏紧他的臀瓣，用力向两侧掰开。  
“想要它”，他目光灼灼的盯着洛玑，腰间使力向上顶了一下，“就自己放进去。”  
洛玑大口喘着气，他手中的东西热的发烫，他把它抵在自己穴口，缓慢的推了进去——胀满的感觉让他呻吟出声。  
他有些不敢继续，身子前倾着，双手撑在索迩身体两侧微微打着颤。

索迩察觉到洛玑的迟疑，双手很快滑到了他胯上，他坚定的推挤着他，同时腰部上顶，以一种完全无可抗拒的力量把他压到了自己的巨物上。  
洛玑皱着眉叫出声来。  
“太大了，”他声音里带了一丝哭腔。

索迩并不应他，只是把力气集中在腰间，一下下顶弄起来。  
洛玑向前躲了几下，每次都被腰间的大手摁了回去。几十下之后，他慢慢接纳了身体内的异物，配合着索迩的力道动起腰来。

索迩伸出一只手揽下洛玑脖子，他们的额头贴在一起，身上人紧皱的眉头和湿漉漉的眼睛映入他眼帘。  
“过来，”索迩贴着他的唇柔声唤他，“让我亲亲你。”

洛玑被他哄得浑身都软了，他把湿漉漉的舌头送去索迩嘴里，唇舌勾缠在一起不肯放开。  
索迩的阴茎在他体内一下下撞击着，每一下都留下胀满的疼痛和快感——他撞的太狠了，像是要把他贯穿一样。

洛玑渐渐失去了痛觉……他支起身子向后仰去，这动作让索迩的阴茎在他体内滑过一个极大的角度，也让他舒服的叫出声来。  
“呃……啊……”洛玑双手支在索迩腿上扭了下腰肢，索迩在他体内研磨出的角度让他贪恋到发狂。  
他一遍又一遍的重复着这个动作，用索迩的阴茎去摩擦体内舒服的那一点。

索迩伸手抚摸上洛玑身前挺立的阴茎，他上下套弄着，眼睛一眨也不眨的盯着他。  
在他身上起伏的洛玑此刻浑身弥漫着情欲的红晕，喘息和呻吟从他口中失控的滑出来，他的眼睛半眯着，眼梢尽是迷乱的媚态……  
索迩为他这幅样子发了狂，他铆足了劲儿钉进他身体里，简直恨不能把他顶晕过去。

“太快了……”  
洛玑被索迩顶的摇摇晃晃，他一边舒服的仰过头去，一边带着哭腔央求起他来，“慢一点……别弄那里……慢一点。”  
索迩哪里还慢得下来，他如同开足了电力的马达一样律动着，每一下都深深的抵进洛玑身体里。  
洛玑呻吟着，支起腿想要躲闪，却被索迩牢牢扣着腰，更深更重的压了下去……  
他最后没了声响，张着嘴，在啪啪啪的交合声中哭了出来。阴茎和肠道同时传来的快感太过强烈，远远超出了他忍受的范围，洛玑觉得自己要被索迩谋杀了——在他带给他的一重又一重高潮中窒息而死。  
“索迩……”他气若游丝的喊了声，整个身子向后倒去……前端释放的同时，肠道剧烈的收缩起来……

眼看洛玑向后倒去，索迩忙搂住他半坐起来。他把他按在自己阴茎上，极深极快的动了最后几十下，终于也咬着他的胸口射了出来……  
滚烫的精液射入洛玑身体的时候，他彻底脱力了……汗水沿着额头滚下，浸透了一头柔软的黑发。他闭上眼睛，无力的贴进了索迩怀里。  
索迩低下头吻着他的头发，更紧更牢的圈紧了他。

他们就这样紧紧拥抱着，在彼此耳边喘息，汗水沿着紧贴的身体滴下来，打湿了身下的床单。过了好久，索迩低下头咬了咬洛玑的耳朵：“宝贝儿，我出来，你躺下好不好？”  
洛玑摇摇头，修长的腿交叉着锁在索迩腰后……他低声应和他，声音哑哑的像打过砂纸，  
“别走，留在里面。”

索迩喘着粗气吻了吻他的脸颊，用手稳稳的托住他的屁股——滑腻的体液附着在他们交合处的周围，黏黏的贴在了他手上。  
“被你黏住了”，他揉搓着手心紧致的臀瓣坏笑，“哪里还拔的出来。”

尽管索迩极其享受这样嵌在洛玑身体里的亲密，更享受他在他耳边说些色色的情话时他浑身收紧的反应，他还是决定从他体内暂时退出来——洛玑出太多汗了，他必须喝点水。  
连哄带骗的把洛玑安置好，索迩跳下床去给他接水喝。他从饮水机里接了一杯微烫的温水，转身推开厨房的门，想给他加点食盐和蜂蜜。  
厨房的桌上摆着两套餐具，没有任何调料，也没有半点食材。很显然，他们从来都没有开过火。

索迩心里一阵发酸，刚刚抱着洛玑的时候他就发现，他又轻了。他这半年在阿斯嘉德又学习又工作，一定是没有好好吃饭的。  
他开始后悔晚饭拉他去吃川菜了——他原本一丁点儿伤胃的东西都不该吃的。

勉强找到些白砂糖冲好水，索迩轻手轻脚的返回卧室，他有点担心洛玑已经睡着了，不知怎么才能把水给他喂进去，他推开门——

索迩怀疑自己鼻血涌了出来。  
洛玑在床上趴着，身上满是红红白白的痕迹，它们源自索迩的啃咬、亲吻、揉弄，还有他的撞击。  
听到开门的声音，洛玑侧着头翻过身来，他在床的正中展开身体，把手中正在玩弄的东西捧到索迩眼前：“警察先生，你要逮捕我吗？”  
银色的手铐在他手中泛着冷冷的光，还有白色的黏稠液体随着他的动作从穴口流了出来。

索迩嗓子干的发苦，理智告诉他，如果走过去，这将会变成一个无眠的夜晚，洛玑会被他搞到——怎么说，放浪形骸？惨不忍睹？

可他的脚几乎不听使唤，他凑到床边，咽了下口水，挣扎到：“宝贝你累了，先喝水。”   
洛玑就着他的手喝了几口，抬起头眨了眨眼睛，舔舔嘴唇道，“不够。”  
索迩低头吻了他下：“我去给你取。”  
“不是，”洛玑使劲摇头，眼神往索迩下身瞟了眼，“下面不够。”

索迩脑子里的理智一下炸了个粉碎，他把杯子丢在一边，一手把手铐从他手中夺下来，另一只手把他压在床上，虎着脸，抬高了声音说：“再来的话，等下无论如何都不许喊停”。  
洛玑抬眼看着他，双手一起伸了过来，一双水灵灵的大眼来来回回转了几下，嘻嘻笑道：“我是囚犯啊，怎样弄我还不是都随你。”

索迩将他两只手腕捏起来——它们在他虎口里也就是一掐的大小。  
他想了一下，把他两只手举过头顶，松松的铐在了床头的栏杆上。

洛玑从两只胳膊的缝隙里探出头看他，莫名的期待让他呼吸轻浅、脸色发红。  
“你要惩罚我吗？警察先生？”他咬着嘴唇小声问。

“是的。”索迩在他身前跪下，抓了个枕头垫在他腰间，他握住自己已经挺立的阴茎抵在他微肿的穴口，伸手把他的两腿大大的分向两边，“我要狠狠的惩罚你”。  
借着前一次的润滑，他没费力气就插了进去。  
他狠狠挺起腰，整根没入他身体里，在渐渐响起的肉体撞击声里，索迩俯下身捏住了洛玑下巴：“我会惩罚到你再也不敢从我身边跑开。”

接连不断的深深插入让洛玑再次兴奋起来，他眯起眼，想要伸手去抚摸自己发胀的阴茎，手铐在他双手的动作下磕碰在床头，发出叮叮当当的声响。  
“想让我碰碰你吗？”索迩伸手包裹住他的根部。  
“是的，是的……”洛玑扬起脸，急急的求着他。  
“可我不想。”索迩把手拿开了，把手指摁在他的乳头上狠狠揉搓起来。  
“这才刚刚开始，我的囚犯……”

这世间有一种酷刑，叫做交欢，而洛玑深信索迩是想把自己刑讯致死。  
他的耐心和体力好得令人憎恨——他用疯了一样的撞击把他推入欲海，在他要攀上顶点时又停下来——在他最期望得到一个高潮的时候，他静的像跟桅杆，只是俯下身，用舌头和嘴唇轻柔的舔舐他的身体。  
洛玑求饶了，他用所有连成句和破碎的话语求他，用想到和想不到的下流话诱惑他——而索迩不为所动，只是咬着牙一遍遍重复这个过程。

洛玑泪水流了一脸，他已经不知道自己嘴巴里现在哼哼唧唧吐出的是什么了，他的整个身体都在随着索迩的撞击摇晃，双手在空空的手铐圈里挣扎着，如何也拔不出来。  
阴茎胀的发疼，他太需要释放了。  
“求你了，求你了，”洛玑模糊不清的呻吟着，“放过我，放过我啊。”

“又错了，”索迩握住他的阴茎捏了下，“喊那个神奇的词，我就放过你。”  
“我错了”洛玑摇着头，腰肢用力的向索迩手中和腰上凑过去，“索迩，索迩，我错了。”  
“不是这个。”索迩撞了特别深的一下，又连根拔了出来——再撞下去，他也要忍不住了。

“哥哥，”洛玑忽然哭了起来，“哥哥，哥哥。”  
他那么叫着，成串的眼泪滚下来，红的发紫的阴茎搏动着，湿乎乎的蹭着索迩的手心。 

那副模样让索迩想起他们的第一次来。  
洛玑那么羞涩，那么恐惧，在他亲吻的时候就开始发抖，因为一句“亲爱的，相信我，”而泣不成声。  
他记得他在洛玑高潮的边缘逼问他，掐着他雪白的大腿根像是要把自己整个撞进去：“叫我，洛玑，叫我，叫我，你希望我是你的什么？”  
洛玑红了眼，目光飘到他身后很远的虚无之处，在意识模糊的边缘用迷乱慌张又清晰温柔的语气答，“哥哥”。  
那个词让他们双双射了出来。

索迩坚信，那一刻他们之间生出了一种比爱情更为结实、比亲情更为排他的纽带，他不知道那该如何命名，或许唯一合适的词语就是羁绊。  
是的，他们是彼此前世的、今生的、永生永世的羁绊。

索迩从床边的裤子里抓过钥匙，俯身把手铐打开来，他把其中一只扣在自己手上，与洛玑十指交握贴紧了手心。  
他把洛玑抱起来，再次深深顶入他身体里。  
他们抚摸着彼此身体可见的每一寸肌肤，深深亲吻着共享对方唇边的每一口空气。

在这一切激烈的亲吻抚摸和交合后，高潮反而来的温和而绵长，絮絮麻麻的感觉围绕着他们，像个美丽的丝茧。  
索迩感觉到洛玑摸着他的脸，虚弱又深情的声音里夹杂着哭腔：“我想你啊，我好想你。”  
索迩自己也落泪了，他看不清东西，意识也开始慢慢模糊……在彻底昏睡过去之前，他搂着洛玑躺倒，一遍又一遍，温柔坚定的亲吻他，“我在这里，弟弟，我就在这里”。


	22. Chapter 22

22.钥匙的问题  
洛玑已经许久没有这样醒来过了，身体像是被透支了，心里却满漾着透彻的舒适，这样的温暖和疲惫，让他不由自主的想念索迩。  
哦，索迩……他此刻该是在酒店里，面对他未来的新娘。  
这念头让洛玑的心脏硬生生的坠了下去。他痛恨睁开眼的这一刻……如果一直睡下去的话，他就可以一直陷在那个绮梦里——索迩温柔又霸道的亲吻他，体贴又残忍的侵入他——他们的痴缠就像他们的爱情一样，没有尽头。

视线慢慢清晰起来，对面是一双晶亮的蓝眼睛，暖洋洋的溢着曙光般的生机和朝气。  
“早安，宝贝。”

洛玑愣了几秒，他又使劲闭上眼——这梦可真顽固啊，他得重启下。  
再次睁开眼，那汪湛蓝色的水涌的更近了些，一个软软的嘴唇贴到他额头上吻了下，  
“醒了吗亲爱的？”

卧槽卧槽卧槽！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
洛玑脑子里像是被群呼啸飞奔的野马踢踢踏踏的踩踏了一通，现实和梦境在它们脚下绞成了一团无法理清的烂泥。  
他往后缩了缩，瞪大眼睛又把索迩打望了一遍。

他的金发一如既往的睡成了一个鸟巢，眼睛下面带着一点点睡眠不足的乌青，嘴唇略略肿着，唇周绕着一圈极浅极淡的粉色晕影——那个明显接吻过度的嘴唇此刻正弯成一个大大的弧形，绽放出一个极其灿烂的笑容来。  
洛玑太熟悉这个笑容了。  
它通常包含两层意思：第一，本公子昨晚和你睡了，干的很爽很彻底；第二，本公子自我感觉萌萌的，现在耍流氓和盲目乐观的技能都在满血状态。

洛玑低头扫了一眼自己的身体——他视线划过一半就意识到这个行为毫无必要，满床的狼藉早已说明了一切。  
他的大脑叮呤桄榔的响着，带着点宿醉后的酸疼与迟钝勉强运转起来。  
洛玑仿佛听到他的神经突触发出滋滋滋的电流嗡鸣声——他的神经元细胞和四肢一样酸软不堪，根本就没有准备好应对这么大的刺激。

应激反应的第一个阶段是什么？洛玑看到自己脑子里飞快的闪过了一道单项选择题。  
A.警戒期；B.抵抗期；C.衰竭期；D.懵逼期；  
对对对对对，警戒！警戒！

洛玑扯起胸前乱成一团的薄毯盖住身体，又使劲往后缩了缩……他的右手被拽住了。  
他抬起右手晃了晃，索迩的左手也跟着他的动作甩了甩——这造型是什么鬼！

“打开！”洛玑冲索迩吼了声，可惜哑哑的声音削减了他80%的气势和威力。  
“不要~”索迩笑嘻嘻的凑近了些，“你让我给你铐上的时候态度可不是这样的。”  
“警察先生，你要逮捕我吗？……我是囚犯啊，怎样弄我还不是都随你……你要惩罚我吗？警察先生？”  
他翻着眼睛，以一种小学生背诵课文的表情认真复述着。

洛玑现在已经无比确信自己是被他们合伙耍了。  
想想看吧，以索迩的人品作风，怎么可能在订婚之后还跟前男友上一整夜的床？再瞧瞧他那副样子，多么志得意满，多么憨态可掬……  
洛玑在脑海里扇了自己一个耳光，这个节骨眼了，是表扬索迩人品和外貌的时候吗？

零零星星的记忆开始在脑海里复苏，那些翻滚舔舐搂抱起伏的画面像幻灯片似的飞速闪过……洛玑恨不得挖个地洞把自己埋起来。  
他竟然这样稀里糊涂色情淫荡的勾引了他……让之前的纠结和痛苦都成了笑话。

“你不该送我的……”洛玑摇了摇脑袋，闷闷的疼痛让他皱起眉头，“你更不应该留下来。”  
“你叫我别走，还说不许我找其他人”，索迩盯着他，嘴角含着笑继续复述。  
“那是酒话，不算数的。”

“那这个呢？”索迩凑过来，伸出手掌贴在他脸上，““我想你啊，”  
他伸手拦住洛玑往后缩的肩膀，“我好想你。”  
“都是酒话，骗人的！骗人的！”洛玑偏过脸不肯看他。

“就猜你会这么说，”索迩快活的笑着，拉起左手的手铐晃了晃：“反正我知道你是个嘴硬的小骗子。”  
“很可笑是吗？”洛玑的声音低了下去，“我离开你，再和你重逢，就像那些弱智的电视剧一样，是场无病呻吟只为拖剧情的闹剧？！”  
“你来找我”，他对上索迩的眼睛，“耍些欲擒故纵的把戏，我争风吃醋又下贱的借酒撒疯，然后咱们热火朝天的干上一次，就可以和好如初了是吗？”

索迩愣了下，他也敛去了笑容，”那你说该怎么办呢，洛玑？”  
“我们的问题从来都不是我不爱你，”洛玑皱着眉头轻声说，“你的家庭容不下我，我的未来带不走你。”  
“你该忘了我，该放弃我啊，索迩。”

“那好啊，”索迩伸手捏住他下巴，定定的看进他眼睛里去，“我放弃你。”  
湿意在绿色的眼眸里聚集起来，索迩咬牙切齿的加重了手上的力气。  
“我早上醒来想起的是你，夜晚躺下想起的是你，我冲妈妈发火时想的是你，被爸爸打耳光时想的还是你！你以为我没试过忘记你吗？我喝酒喝到吐出胆汁来，我跑步累到跪在跑道上，我加班加到头痛欲裂……可我闭上眼睛眼前还是你啊。我想你想到……”  
索迩哽咽了一下，“我想你想到我都想杀了我自己。”

“你告诉我，”索迩瞪着那双溢满了泪水的眼睛吼到，“你告诉我洛玑，我该怎么放弃你，你他妈的告诉我我该怎么放弃你！！”

“我……”洛玑嘴唇动了下，他嗓子哽的说不话来。  
“我……”他望着索迩憋得发红的脸庞，觉得像有一堆长满了利刺的铁蒺藜掉落在心口上——他是要逼死索迩啊，他要活活逼死他了。

“我破坏你的家”，他抬手打了自己一个耳光，“我让你这样为难……”  
“傻瓜啊，”索迩慌手忙脚的抓住他，胡乱的把他搂进怀里，“还有什么比失去你更让我为难呢，我的小傻瓜。”  
“听着，”索迩扳正洛玑的脸——眼泪湿答答的糊在他脸上，他哭的几乎睁不开眼睛，“不要去想我的父母，也不要想这世上任何人。想想你要什么？”  
“……”洛玑细细的喘息着，他发不出一点声音来。  
索迩用手抹去他的眼泪，强迫他正视自己，“我要你，洛玑，你呢？你要不要我？你要不要这个爱你爱的要发疯的我呢？” 

我要啊，洛玑听见有个声音在自己身体里嘶喊，我从来都只想要你啊。  
他呆呆的看着索迩，嗓子里挤不出话来——它们一定都化作眼泪流尽了。  
索迩狠狠吻住他……他的回答都在眼睛里了，洛玑看不到自己眼神里有多少痴恋多少舍不得。

“妈妈那边我已经跟她谈过……她早就后悔了，觉得特别对不起你。”索迩轻轻抚摸着洛玑的背，他在他颈间埋着头，发出很轻微的抽泣的声音。  
“至于我爸，”索迩从鼻子里哼了一声，“你完全不用理他……从恐怖组织到蒜蓉空心菜，这世上他看不过眼的东西多了去了，你恐怕连前十都排不上。”  
洛玑“噗哧”一声笑出声来，立刻嗔怪着捶了索迩一拳。

索迩把他从怀里放开，又伸手抹了抹他的眼泪，正色道，“至于你的未来，如果你真的喜欢阿斯嘉德，就按照自己的心愿选择留下来，我可能无法马上来和你一起生活，但是我总能想出办法来找你的……不管怎么样，不管有多难，我都会和你在一起。”  
洛玑又掉泪了，索迩怀疑他这么哭下去很快就会脱水晕厥了——他红着眼睛抽泣着，哑着嗓子说的断断续续：“我回去，学完这半年我就跟你回去……”  
“那在这半年里，你得答应我一个要求。”索迩轻轻揉着洛玑的背，嘴角咧出个藏不住的微笑来。  
“你要赶快长点肉回来，”他凑到洛玑耳边小声说，“我昨晚都被你硌痛了。”  
背后又被洛玑捶了一拳。

索迩腻腻的抱了洛玑一会儿，他一点儿也不想松开。什么都不想，什么都不做，就这么单纯的抱着他——这种感觉简直棒极了。  
“这个，”索迩感觉洛玑轻轻动了动他们腕上的手铐，“现在可以打开了吗？”  
他的手腕在里面磨了一夜，都发红了。

“该死！”索迩狠狠拍了下自己脑袋，他转身把裤子勾起来，上上下下摸了一通……没有钥匙？！  
他又侧过脸，大张旗鼓的把床单毯子翻了个遍……依然没有。  
索迩有点慌了……昨天打开手铐之后，他把它放哪去了呢？  
他发现自己一丁点儿都想不起来了，他那会儿正被洛玑迷的神魂颠倒灵魂出窍，就是把钥匙嚼碎了吞下去也是完全干的出来的。

“你不会……”，索迩听见洛玑在身后小声问，“把它搞丢了吧？”  
“哪能呢，哪能呢。”索迩嘿嘿嘿的笑着，又飞快的把床上的东西掀了一遍。  
四十分钟之后，他已经近乎绝望了，他把洛玑卧室的每个角落都翻了个底朝天——那个整洁的房间现在看起来像被打劫了一样。  
洛玑穿着条睡裤跟在他旁边，扶着胳膊随着他起身趴下。  
他一直没吭声儿，但索迩能感觉到他的怒气正一点点积聚起来。

“你该不会是为了把咱俩拴在一起”，索迩听见洛玑从牙缝里挤出话来，“把它丢在厕所冲走了吧？”  
天地良心，索迩心想，我怎么能干出这种无耻的事呢，我最多也就想想罢了啊。  
他转过脸，讨好的冲洛玑笑笑：“我真没有！我那会儿都恨不得死在你身上了，哪里舍得下这个床嘛。”  
洛玑脸刷的又红了，从自己身体酸痛的程度判断，这混球儿说的绝对是真的。

“那要怎么办啊！”他一屁股在床边坐下来，狠狠瞪了索迩一眼：“难道我们要找人来开锁不成？这可是我们医院的宿舍！我以后还怎么见人？！”  
“你想太多了，亲爱的，”索迩一脸同情的在他旁边坐下来，“首先得说我们昨晚的动静肯定惊动了你隔壁的同事，其次……”他惆怅的看了洛玑一眼，“警队的手铐都是特制的，外面的开锁匠根本打不开。”  
他听见洛玑嗓子里发出一声愤怒的咕噜声，一只拳头结结实实的招呼在了他肩上。

索迩灰溜溜的缩着，不停的拿眼睛去瞟洛玑。他昨晚体力消耗那么大，又哭了半个晌午，这会儿早该饿了，可他什么也不肯吃，叼了两口饼干就嘟着嘴坐在一边生闷气。  
索迩抓了抓脑袋，又开始绞尽脑汁的回忆和手铐相关的细节……他把它铐在洛玑的手腕上，他雪白的小脸因为兴奋而泛起红晕来……打住打住，现在哪里是想这个的时候！  
他把它别在腰带上，解下钥匙放进裤兜里，那钥匙下面连着一只备用的，他放在——放在——  
“箱子！”索迩欢天喜地的跳了起来，“我酒店箱子里有只备用钥匙！”

洛玑抬起头，幽幽的瞥了他一眼，脸色难看的要结出冰来，“我就是死！也不会这个样子跟你去酒店的！”  
“知道你脸皮儿薄，”索迩俯下身好声好气贴近他亲了下，“我会让佳佳送过来的。”

“不行！”佳佳答得迅速又干脆。  
“为啥不行？！”索迩举着手机叫了起来，他转过头，接收到洛玑投过来一个核能级别的白眼儿。  
“你先说说为什么要让我给你送那么奇怪的东西，”佳佳意味深长的拖长了声音，“你又不是去执行任务，为什么会用到手铐呢？”  
“你管那么多啊！”索迩支支吾吾的应付她，这小丫头片子上刑侦实习的时候吊儿郎当，这会儿倒是比谁都机灵了。  
“你这是求人的态度吗？头儿。”佳佳翘起二郎腿，涂了一个粉粉的脚趾甲。  
“我的好佳佳”，索迩恨不得举着电话跪下来：“你都陪我演了那么一场大戏了，还在乎再帮我这点小忙吗？”  
他背上又挨了几下，洛玑在听到大戏两个字的时候就拎起枕头砸了过来。

“告诉我你用手铐干嘛了，我就给你送过去。”佳佳往脚丫上吹了吹气，开始动手抹下一只脚趾。  
“小丫头片子，你怎么敢这样对待你的领导和实习老师。”索迩预感自己要是讲了手铐的用途，洛玑就得把他们全警队的人毒死灭口。  
“您这是威胁我要公报私仇吗队长？”佳佳咯咯笑了下，“我会吓得关机的哦。”

索迩生无可恋的闭上了眼睛……说了被洛玑毒死和不说被洛玑打死之间，好像还真是没什么好选的。  
“就是你能想象的那个用途啊”，他尽量选择了些安全的词语，“把人铐起来，让他没法儿乱动……唔”索迩的嘴巴被洛玑结结实实的捂住了。  
“你要死了你！”洛玑气的脑袋都要冒烟儿了，索迩手下这都是些什么人啊！那是姑娘吗？整个儿一女流氓！

“好吧，”佳佳听着电话另一头索迩的惨叫，愉快的决定放过他们。  
不过她知道那惨叫里有90%都是装腔作势——洛医生都被捆绑play一晚上了，还能剩下多少力气打人呢？  
“哥哥们真是不知节制，花样繁多啊”，她冲电话另一端咋咋嘴，愉快的借出房卡翻索迩箱子去了。

“去洗澡吧？”索迩从枕头下探出头来问——洛玑刚刚威胁拿枕头闷死他来着。  
“不去！”那边应的没一点儿好气。  
“你确定……”，索迩忍了下笑，“你要让佳佳看到你这个样子吗？至少要把黏在屁股和胸口上的……”  
他后半句又被洛玑闷在了枕头里。  
洛玑气的头皮发麻、牙齿发痒，声音都颤抖起来：“你绝对是故意的你！”

热水喷出来的时候，索迩的心无法控制的柔软起来。  
洛玑板着一张脸扶墙站着，修长的腿在蒸汽里微微打着颤。  
索迩觉得自己昨晚确实做的太狠了——他身上那么多青紫和瘀斑，看在眼里心疼死个人。  
他凑过去贴紧他，又被他不耐烦的推开。

索迩伸手箍住他，拽着他一起站到花洒下。  
他轻轻吻上他颈部的半月形吻痕：“会疼吗，宝贝？”  
洛玑在他怀里哆嗦了下，硬硬的没有回头。  
索迩又把手放在他肩上轻轻揉搓着，沿着热水的纹路慢慢抚摸下去，“你这细皮嫩肉的，亲亲抱抱就是一身的痕迹，搞得人都移不开眼……这边红那边肿，又是牙印儿又是手铐印儿的，我都要怀疑自己是性虐狂了……”  
洛玑猛地从他怀里弹开了，在水雾里露出羞涩又警惕的神色：“不……不能再做了，我都要站不稳了。”  
索迩手僵在原处，张大了嘴巴露出一脸无比真诚的懵逼表情：“我……没打算做啊。”  
他们对视了一眼，眼睛同时扫过对方下身，洛玑迅速把眼神儿躲开了。

索迩立马窃喜着粘过去，像个八爪鱼似的抱住他，“这次不能耍赖了吧？明明是你先有反应啊！”  
他牢牢的贴着他，一点儿也不容他逃脱，张嘴含住了他小巧的耳垂继续纠缠：“是因为性虐狂那句话么？是么是么？”  
洛玑在他怀里用手捂住了脸，他整个人都红透了，羞的完全说不出话来。

“靠过来”，洛玑感觉到索迩搂紧了他，凑到耳边柔柔开口，“这次不做，我就想帮你好好洗个澡。”  
他闭着眼倚在索迩怀里，任由他拿着浴花的手在自己身上游走，他们一定是要融化在热水里了，化作一团不可分割的骨肉，永生永世都黏在彼此身上……

“拿过来吧，”索迩开了个小的不得了的门缝儿，把手伸了过来。  
“世态炎凉啊”，佳佳扒着门缝往里看了一眼，“人家大老远顶着毒日头来解救你们，连门儿都不让进呢。”  
“口干舌燥，水也不给喝一口啊……”她举着钥匙，又伸长脑袋偷瞄了一眼——洛玑在索迩后面裹着毯子，已经脸红的像只烤熟的虾子了。  
“积点儿德吧，我的小姑奶奶，”索迩冲她瞪了瞪眼，手伸的都要断掉了。  
“好吧”，佳佳把钥匙放在他手心，“我估计您二位也不打算下楼见人了，我还是一个人去吃饭吧。”  
防盗门在她身后关上了，佳佳偷偷从衬衫下掏出手机来……拍的不太清楚——但是足够小伙伴们乐呵半天了。


	23. Chapter 23

23.婚礼的问题

“亲爱的，你好了没有？”索迩扭头冲卧室喊了声，又抬手扯了扯自己衬衫领子，把领带拽了下来。  
他低头打量了一下穿衣镜里的自己：没了领带，整个人都看起来顺眼多了。  
索迩喜欢自己随性一点的样子，如果可以，他宁愿每天都穿个棉T恤和破牛仔裤出门，反正警队的时尚风向标范达先生都说过了，什么都不穿才是他最完美的状态。  
“而洛医生嘛”，范达眯起眼睛点评，“或许他什么都不穿也好看，不过他最完美应该是西装革履、衬衫笔挺，领带打的整整齐齐，纽扣扣到最后一颗。”

索迩能理解范达的意思——密实包裹的衣物总是让洛玑充满了冷淡禁欲的诱人味道，像生长在背阴山坡上的小豆蔻，初尝辛辣微苦，久闻却细致温暖，那是一种需要在峻烈中找寻的香甜。  
而他被我找到了，索迩乐滋滋的想，他是我的。

“我就不明白了！”洛玑面对着衣柜系好银色的领带，它看起来和他身上淡银灰色的西装配极了——这让他对佳佳的怨念减少了那么一丁点儿。  
“怎么会有人规定别人穿什么衣服参加她的婚礼呢？”洛玑系好了袖口最后一颗纽扣，镜子里的男人现在看起来整洁又儒雅，只有微微皱起的眉头让他显得有点冷漠。

“我以前只发现那小丫头有点流氓，难道她还是个Control Freak吗？”  
洛玑这样抱怨着，打开了卧室的门——  
上帝！  
他在脑子里叫了一声，穿衣镜前那个金发尤物帅炸了好吗？！！！！！！  
他对佳佳的怨念顿时又少了一点儿。  
索迩的西装显然是和他配套的，那是种更深的银灰色，面料也有更明显的丝质光泽——洛玑觉得上帝真是不公平，这种通常会让人显得娘爆了的面料穿在索迩身上竟然一点都没有减损他的男性气质！  
他依旧像个行走的荷尔蒙实体，满满的诱惑力闻起来就像是海风吹过鼠尾草丛，馥郁又清爽的从未系的衬衫领口散发出来。  
他的一头金发已经有些长了，现在被整齐的向后梳起，团成了一个小小的发鬏。  
“婆婆”，洛玑一脸严肃的叫了声，又微笑着凑到他侧脸吻了一下。  
他是我的，洛玑晕乎乎的想，他竟然是我的。

索迩的心情因为那个吻彻底好转起来。

两天前接到佳佳指示的时候，索迩其实是有点崩溃的。  
他开始以为自己会当个伴郎什么的，毕竟他是范达最长久和最铁的朋友。  
结果范达找了鹰眼当他的伴郎——当然，索迩后来想——大概没有哪个智商正常的新郎会找个身高近一米九的金发肌肉男站在自己边上吧。

然后佳佳打来电话，要求他和洛玑做她的“花童”。  
“就是穿我帮你们选好的西服，在婚礼时把戒指捧上来。”  
“你开玩笑的对吧？”索迩从鼻子里哼了声，“两个三十岁以上的成年花童？亏你想的出来。”  
“我很严肃的，”佳佳咯咯笑着，“就像我给你们拍照片时那么严肃呢。”

提起照片，索迩又觉得自己一个头变作两个大了。佳佳手上有张他和洛玑衣衫不整的照片，不过那只是冰山一角——而且索迩相信以佳佳和范达的八卦程度，现在大概全警队的人都看过那张照片了。  
佳佳指的是他们在阿斯加德机场告别时的照片，大概有几百张吧，索迩没数清。  
他和洛玑那天在候机大厅接吻了半个小时——或许更久。  
他们像对生离死别的小情侣似的哭了，满身都是傻气。  
其实不过是半年的离别，如果他再挤出时间周末飞过来看洛玑的话，可能也就分开几个星期而已。  
可那对他们来说还是太长了，他们牢牢的牵着手，忘情亲吻，一分一秒也不想跟对方分开。

索迩发誓他当时瞟见佳佳在旁边抹眼泪来着，可那个天煞的小丫头片子竟然能在哭鼻子的同时想起拍照来！！  
这么棒的取证意识和八卦精神，不去做娱乐小报记者真是屈才了。

“你可不可以不要再提那些照片了，”索迩抓了抓脑袋，“我真的会告你侵犯肖像权的我警告你。”  
“你这么说我伤心死了，”佳佳声音欢快的听不出一丁点儿伤心来，“想想我们的情谊啊，我可是你们的媒人呢。”  
“……”  
“记得扎小辫啊欧队，你扎小辫简直苏死了。”佳佳说完这句就挂了电话。

“捧着戒指送上去！”洛玑坐在副驾驶座上，又开始念叨那个他纠结了两天的问题，“明明是五岁小破孩干的事情！”  
“这都要怪你，”他毫无根据的把罪责扣在了警察先生头上，“你从一开始就不该求她帮忙。”  
“你要补偿我的精神损失！”他忿忿的补上一句。  
“好的！”索迩爽快的答应下来，“晚上送你一个免费全身按摩怎么样？按摩师还是个超帅的猛男哦。”  
“我可以把它兑换成半年的家务活吗？”洛玑一脸嫌弃。  
“不可以！”索迩在红灯前踩了下刹车，在等待的间隙凑到洛玑耳边嘻嘻笑起来：“但你可以把它兑换成五次长达一整夜的热辣性爱。”  
“去你的！”洛玑瞪了他一眼，脸又迅速红到了耳朵根。

清晨的阳光从车窗透进来，带着初秋特有的那种清爽透彻，索迩盯着洛玑在晨光下几乎半透明的耳垂，心满意足的笑起来……五年的交往和三年的同居并没能改变他的小刺猬，他还是会因为每一次露骨的表白而佯做恼怒、面红心跳。

索迩知道有些事是很难改变的，像他们之间依依的深情，像洛玑永远繁忙的工作，像爸爸对同性恋顽固的敌意。

“我永！远！不会祝福你们的。”欧丁在他们的终极家庭会议上亮出底牌。  
“没关系，”索迩站起来冲他伸出手，“我们愿意祝福你。”  
“哼！”欧丁站起身来，就像没看到儿子的手一样扭了扭身子一屁股坐进沙发里。

“那么”，索迩紧跟着站起身来，一幅全然没受影响的欢快神情，“妈妈你晚饭可以打包一份宫保虾球给我吗？洛玑今天要值夜班欸。”  
“好啊，”欧妈妈系上了围裙，“我再给你做个菠萝包和一盒杏仁曲奇，你让玑玑留着当早饭吃，他那么忙，不好好吃早饭可不行。”

“他是你儿子吗？！”欧丁在客厅另一头阴阳怪气的接了一嗓子，“叫的那么亲热！”  
“他是呀，”欧妈妈脸都没回的应到，“我怎么叫我干儿子你也要管哦。”  
欧丁从鼻子里哼了非常响亮的一声，把脸埋进了报纸里。

过了半天，他又从沙发后面探出脑袋来，“……所以……咱们晚上……吃虾球是吗？”  
“当！然！不！”母子两个异口同声的回答他，“你的尿酸太高了！”  
“你们是故意的，你们绝对是故意的！”欧丁气愤的挥舞着双手，《米德加德日报》在他手中哗啦哗啦的响着，“你们三个联合好了来对付我！”  
“爸~爸~”，索迩笑嘻嘻的转过脸来，“您这样想太偏激了，我们明明都那么爱您。”

“对了”，他从背包里拿出一份印着米德加德中心医院的血液报告单来，“您这次复查血脂没达标，心内科的大夫说，从明天开始，黄油早餐包也不能吃了。”  
“他们一定是和那个姓洛的小子串通好了的！”欧丁一脸沮丧，眼睛鼻子都要挤在一起了，“他们想饿着我。”  
“您可以吃蔬菜粗粮嘛，”索迩眯起眼睛笑着，“妈妈的素食做的很棒的”。  
“今晚吃菌菇蔬菜汤，老伴儿。”欧妈妈转身挥了挥汤勺。  
……

“明天回家吃饭吧？”索迩在下一个红灯的路口开口问。  
“……一定要吗？”洛玑的脸色马上冷了下来。  
下定决心和索迩一起回到米德加德那一刻，洛玑就做好了和欧丁长期拉锯战的准备。他告诉自己，“他是索迩的父亲、是你的长辈，你受点委屈，又有什么关系呢？”  
可欧丁是那么顽固的老头儿，连时间的执拗都没法改变他分毫。他像设定好了程序似的，在每一个洛玑回家的日子都摆出一幅冰块脸。  
洛玑一向有自己的自尊和骄傲，可为了索迩和欧妈妈，他不得不把它们都收起来，叠得整整齐齐送去欧丁脚下。

“妈妈想你了。”索迩伸手摸上他的后颈缓缓揉搓着，“我们有快一个月没回去了。”  
“好吧，”洛玑长长的吁了口气，轻轻蹭了蹭索迩的掌心。  
面见欧丁是件痛苦的事，可他不能不去见他，他是亲人……Well，洛玑在脑海里纠正了下，他是个有点凶的、法律意义上的亲人。

“你不是要办中式婚礼吗？”把厚厚的红包递给佳佳的时候，洛玑还是没忍住挤兑了她一句。  
“你是说我给你看的秀禾服吗，洛哥哥？”佳佳抖了抖蓬蓬的大摆婚纱，冲他做了个鬼脸，“当然是特地找来刺激你的啦，据说大红色这样的喜庆颜色特别能让失恋的人产生爱情已逝、凄苦无依的感觉。”  
洛玑缓了好几秒钟，咬牙切齿的拧了身边的索迩一下，冲佳佳道：“真是辛苦你们费！心！啦！”  
“不客气，”佳佳冲呲牙咧嘴的索迩树了下大拇指，“你们俩今天看起来养眼极了，我非常满意。”  
……

“老天！”洛玑站在红毯的一头捧着一枚戒指，焦躁的像浑身爬满了蚂蚁一样，“我要尴尬死了。”  
“相信我宝贝，”索迩在他旁边笑了声，“有丢钥匙、打飞机等一系列历史记录，当花童这事儿根本就进不了咱们的尴尬列表。”  
“我看你根本就是偷偷享受呢吧，你这个心理年龄只有3岁的巨型儿童！”洛玑在煽情的婚礼进行曲里白了他一眼。  
“我是很享受啊，”索迩凑过去拉紧了他的手，“我爱死了和我丈夫在一起的每一分钟。”  
……

“我们不会举办婚礼”，洛玑给欧妈妈看了看自己无名指上的戒指，然后摇了下头。  
“什么？！”索迩瞬间跳了起来，“可你昨晚明明答应了我的求婚！”  
“我知道亲爱的，”洛玑拉住索迩的手，轻轻摩挲着他无名指上的戒指安抚他坐下来，“我们一会儿就去民政部门领结婚证。”  
“你不用这样委屈自己，我的孩子。”欧夫人把手盖在他们两人的手上，立时红了眼圈。  
“不是的，阿姨……”洛玑看了索迩一眼，轻轻笑了下，“这是对伯父的尊重，更是我的愿望。”

“相爱是我们两个人的事，”洛玑握紧了索迩的手，抬起眼睛一眨不眨的望着他，“不管您和伯父支不支持，不管这个世界支不支持，我们都会相爱。”  
“至于婚姻”，他冲欧妈妈笑了下，“它无非是种契约，一种法律写就的承诺，让我们相爱之后还要一起背负对方生活里其他的东西。”

“我不想要众人围观的婚礼，”洛玑又转回头看着索迩，“我爱索迩，我愿意接受他做我的丈夫，关于这一点我无需任何人批准。”  
他的话被打断了——索迩扑上来给了他一个几乎要挤断肋骨的拥抱，和一个火热的吻。  
洛玑闭上眼回应着，感觉嘴唇有些发麻——从前一晚他答应索迩的求婚开始，他们嘴唇贴在一起的时间大概已经超过了5个小时。

“我的婚姻只需要得到两个人的祝福，”洛玑从索迩的怀抱里抬起头来，在欧妈妈的笑容里有些羞涩的眨了下眼睛，“我最好的朋友已经给我了，您呢？”  
欧妈妈起身紧紧拥抱他们，“我当然愿意祝福你们，我的儿子们。”  
……

“你会遗憾我们没举行婚礼吗？”洛玑盯着面前的红毯，反握住索迩的手。  
“我们举行过了”，索迩转过脸看着他，“在你允许我给你带上戒指那一刻，你已经给了我世界上最好的婚礼。”

“五年以前，”红毯另一头的范达开始新郎致辞了，打断了他们的对话，“我是所有人眼中的花花公子，我以为我不会爱上什么人，直到我遇到了佳佳。”   
“我开始后悔当年为什么没给自己留个好名声……就像，就像我们罗队长那样的好名声，这样的话，我就可以像他追上佩吉女神那样顺利的追上佳佳了。”  
观众席上爆发出一阵笑声，坐在第三排的老干部笑着拉紧了妻子的手。  
“我发现自己熟悉的那些恋爱套路都不管用了，因为佳佳这个连恋爱都没谈过一次的小姑娘对它们竟然比我还要熟悉。我第一次手足无措，像个被丢进战场的新兵。”范达抬起眼睛，目光看向红毯的另一头，“然后我想起了我最好的朋友，还有他莽撞无畏、不屈不挠追求爱情的勇气。”  
“还有什么比一颗真心更可贵呢？”范达拉起了身边新娘的手，“我问自己，这难道不是我最应该拿给佳佳的东西吗？”  
掌声淹没了他后面的话，范达不得不等现场掌声弱了才继续。  
“今天我和佳佳要举行婚礼了，我们商量了很久，最终决定要请我们最亲爱的队长，也是我最好的朋友和他的丈夫担任我们的‘花童’，希望那对由他们保管过的戒指可以分享他们爱情的力量，让我们可以像他们一样勇敢的爱着彼此，一生一世走下去。”

雷鸣般的掌声里，索迩牵起洛玑的手走上红毯……他想起无数个日子前的那个夏夜，他在百无聊赖的夜班上和范达一起跳上了开往锦绣花园的警车。他现在无比感谢那个向他投出板砖的家伙，他让他头破血流地遇到了一生中最美好的惊喜。

“你知道吗？”索迩感觉洛玑扯了扯他的手，“范达说错了一个词。”  
“是花童吗？”索迩笑着回应他。  
“不是，”洛玑凑到他耳边，“是一生一世。”  
“哦？”索迩转过脸看向丈夫，脸上的笑意越来越明显的浮现出来，“那应该是哪个词呢？”

洛玑在台阶前一把拽住了索迩，防止自己那个挂着一脸痴汉笑的丈夫在大庭广众下摔倒在最好朋友的婚礼上。  
他拿过他手上的戒指，一起给范达递了上去。

在再次响起的掌声里，洛玑牵起丈夫的手退出红毯，“应该是生生世世呀，我的笨蛋！”  
一声尖利的哨鸣声随着他的话音响起，一道炫目的光划破傍晚的夜空，然后夜幕像是被流星洒满了，绚烂的光束一道道滑落下来……  
“烟花！”范达拉着佳佳的手跑上红毯，满座的宾客紧跟着他们跑了出去。

“是生生世世呀，我的笨蛋。”索迩和丈夫拉着手退到角落，轻轻交换了一个温柔的吻。  
他们没有烟花齐放的婚礼，凑不全一双来自父母的祝福。  
他们没机会拯救地球，也没能力杀灭怪物。  
他们是这俗世里最平凡不过的一对夫夫。

洛玑轻轻把额头抵在索迩肩膀上，在熟悉又温暖的味道里闭上眼睛。  
电视剧里总会在漫天焰火的时刻送出一个干戈化解、合家欢乐的大团圆结局，但那样的礼物，生活多半不会给你。  
洛玑感觉索迩轻轻吻上了自己额头——那有什么关系呢？洛玑搂紧索迩笑起来。  
他在身边，这就是一切最好的结局。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 就这样一路苏到了END.理论上来说，这一章就是结尾了，下一更是番外。  
> 2\. 关于欧丁粑粑和基妹的关系，我和基友来来回回讨论过几次，当然合家团圆是最讨喜的，放在这篇毫无逻辑、轻松逗逼的小文里也并不违和，但就像有读者妹子点评过的，在这个AU里，已经没有什么可以把他们分开了，锤基已经不需要任何事情来认可他们的爱情了。倔强的、永远吃不到虾仁的顽固粑粑是不会轻易改变自己的三观牛脾气老头，这样的他反而真实可爱。  
> 3\. 在刚开始写这个文的时候，基友跟我说，很多人喜欢设定锤子是个高富帅，她却偏爱锤子是个有点暴躁莽撞的普通人，有点二缺又痴心可爱的欧队形象就是这么出炉的。至于基基，我给了他一个自带点儿光环的职业（才不是是因为写这个职业不用查文献啊，哈哈哈），中和了一些追求权力和冷漠厌世的人设，所以洛医生是善良的（有时候他通情达理的我都觉得有点ooc）。  
> 4\. 心里真是万分舍不得这对蠢萌的男主啊，还有一更就完结了TAT，但该讲的故事已经讲了，一切妄图把20集的剧情拖成70集的行为都是耍流氓，哈哈哈。


	24. Chapter 24

番外：厨房与爱

 

索迩睁开眼，习惯性的伸出手向右摸了一下——身边是空的，墨绿色的丝质床单已经凉到了室温，洛玑大概已经离开很久了。  
索迩坐起身来，身下双人大床上的人形凹陷随着他的动作慢慢平复消失。  
他弯下身理了下床铺，下意识的把床盖往右边拽了一点。那张双人床陪伴他们很多年了，左半边和右半边的床垫已经被两位男主人压出了不同的厚度。  
洛玑多年来坚持睡在床的右边，确保晚归和早出时离门更近而不会吵到他的丈夫。

索迩踢踏着拖鞋走进餐厅。  
餐桌上扣着一个简单的煎蛋火腿面包，旁边是一杯牛奶。  
煎蛋的火候掌握的并不太好，边缘有些焦了，微微翘了起来。  
索迩很快把那个煎蛋干掉了，他一点儿都不嫌弃丈夫的厨艺，毕竟，冰箱的炖锅里还有自己昨晚煮的过头的菜。  
“我怀疑你把细胞里的高尔基体都给煮出来了！”洛玑挑着一根蔫蔫儿的菜叶子，一脸哭笑不得。  
他们的厨艺一直处在一个五十步笑百步的状态，不过索迩觉得他们都没有什么责任。  
当你先有一个厨艺惊人的老妈，又有一个继承了她厨艺的女儿的时候，还能指望两个忙于事业的中年男人变成厨神吗？

索迩喝掉了小半杯牛奶，忽然意识到自己忘了吃早上的药片，他从餐桌边上拿过个小盒子，抠开写着Friday的盖子，圆圆的小药片们就在那里面躺着，整整齐齐、干干净净，带着他丈夫手指触摸后的乖巧。  
一颗降压药、一片阿司匹林，还有一颗钙片。  
“我就知道你会得高血压的，你这个多血质的食肉动物，还有那么明显的家族史！”  
一年前确诊高血压的时候，索迩得到了两瓶药物和丈夫的一个白眼儿。

手机显示7：45的时候，索迩正好开车经过了上班路上的第一个十字路口。  
他现在的日程规律的惊人，8：25他会像往常一样准时的坐进副局长办公室里，翻开报纸看今日新闻。  
54岁是个尴尬的年纪，尤其是对于一个中层公务员来说，或许把它称作退休缓冲期更合适一些。  
职位基本不会再升了，也没有过多的新业务需要学习，索迩觉得自己现在在米德嘉德警局是个类似吉祥物的存在——开会、视察、上传下达。  
他在等红灯的间隙回顾了一下自己这周最费脑筋的工作，他很确定在昨晚接到儿子的电话之前，答案是给洛玑做晚饭！  
现在嘛，索迩踩了一脚油门，那个答案变成了组织第一次大规模家宴。

“老爸~”电话另一头传来Hela甜美的、带点不耐烦的声音，“又干嘛啊！”  
“忙着做实验呢?”索迩看了眼手机，10：10，这个时间段，Hela应该是在实验室里了。  
“对啊。有什么事不能让Daddy跟我说哦？反正我下午都要去听他的急诊医学课。”Hela那头传来离心机嗡鸣的声音。

索迩无奈的耸了耸肩，人家都说女儿是爸爸的贴心小棉袄，可他们的这个女儿，从抱进这个家的第一秒钟起，就明显的更喜欢自己的黑头发爸爸。  
索迩一直搞不明白，为什么自己当年鞍前马后为小公主换尿片、冲奶粉……最后竟然比不上洛玑的几个睡前故事。  
小公主一直叫自己“老爸”，带着足足的拖长的尾音，五分娇嗔和五分的不耐烦。  
而她叫洛玑Daddy，清脆而甜蜜的声调，像彩色巧克力豆跳跃的声音。

当Hela报考了洛玑任教的米德嘉德大学医学部时，索迩是毫不意外的。  
“不许早恋，”他憋了半天，只能想到这么一句嘱托。  
“噢，拜托！”Hela在饭桌上丢来一个大大的白眼儿，那模样十足十的是洛玑的翻版，“我有两个帅气到爆炸的爸爸还有一个从小收情书收到手软的哥哥，说真的老爸，你应该担心的是，再也没有男人能入得了我的法眼而我最后会成为一个嫁不出去的老姑娘。”

“周末回家吧，你哥哥这周末要回来休四天的年休假。下半年他就要去NASA培训了，说不定下次再见他就是你抬头看月亮的时候了。”  
“和他男朋友一起吗？我超喜欢那个刘海哥哥的！”Hela兴奋的喊了起来。  
索迩把手机听筒从耳朵边拿开了点，不自觉的皱了皱眉头。  
“刘海哥哥？”他用了两秒钟的时间反应了一下……柯柯的男朋友好像是有个蛮奇怪的刘海儿。

人人都说欧柯柯是索迩的翻版，他不仅有和他极其相似的金发碧眼、身形外貌，连那个莽撞又坦率的急脾气也和他年轻时一模一样。  
索迩怀疑，就是自己真娶个女人生一个，都生不出这么像的来。

欧丁对这个孙子爱的不得了，在前几年他脑筋特别清楚的时候，他一直都坚定的怀疑欧柯柯是索迩亲生的。  
“你看这孩子跟索迩长得那么像，还喜欢宇宙啊，外星人什么的，会不会是和那个谁生的啊？”索迩有次听见他跟老妈偷偷嘀咕。  
“滚滚滚，”欧妈妈抓起一颗芹菜砸在他头上，“柯柯是索迩和玑玑亲自领养回来的，你再乱说我就把你嘴巴缝起来！”

索迩自己也喜欢这个儿子，他由着年幼的他把自己心爱的摩托偷出去骑，看着他在大学时代换了一个又一个女朋友，宠着他去报考什么宇航员，然后时不时消失在宇宙里连个短信都没有。  
要说索迩对儿子有什么不满，大概就只有他那个“刘海儿”男朋友了。  
“刘海儿”是个黑头发大高个儿，长得也挺好看，就是太无趣了点——可以说是毫无幽默感。  
“我们父子俩是不是都中了某种一定要爱上一个黑头发高智商沉闷男人的魔咒？”见到“刘海儿”的第一回，索迩凑到洛玑耳边这样说。  
“说谁沉闷呢？！”洛玑在餐桌下拧了他一把。  
“那小子是瓦肯航天学院的高材生，智商可能是咱们儿子的两倍”，洛玑端起茶喝了口，“咱们得盯着他点儿。”

“对啊，和他男朋友一起。”索迩叹了口气，听到女儿在对面yes！了一声。  
“——记得今天下午要去爷爷奶奶那吃饭啊。”索迩赶在小公主挂电话前又嘱咐了句。

吃降压药、看报纸、对儿子的爱情指指点点——索迩觉得在儿子长成自己的同时，自己仿佛活成了父亲当年的模样。

他又掏出手机看了眼，这是他今天第N次查看手机了。  
桌面上没有备忘录，也没有会议提示——但索迩就是觉得自己忘了什么东西，很重要的东西。  
索迩站起身跺了几步，考虑要不要给洛玑打个电话……他知道他这几天忙坏了，这两天新闻上铺天盖地都是约顿海姆那边山区地震的事情，洛玑的电话每天响个不停，先遣的救援队已经派过去了，但身为急救部主任的他多半还是要带队过去的。  
洛玑昨晚睡的很晚，索迩在床上迷迷糊糊睡过去一次，睁开眼时看到洛玑还是在看学生的论文——洛玑已经是博士生导师了，每年4、5月的毕业答辩季都忙的团团转。  
索迩又把手机收了起来，如果洛玑能有几分钟闲暇，他希望他能闭上眼休息那么一小会儿。

那个关于“遗忘”的小念头还是在索迩脑袋里盘踞着，他知道自己的焦虑来源于什么——自己会不会像父亲一样终有一天把一切遗忘？  
大概在两年前，欧丁的记性就不太好了。  
老头患上了阿尔兹海默病，虽说症状不太严重，但时不时的发作还是搞的一家人很是揪心。他从最近的人和事开始遗忘，发病的时候会忘记Hela和柯柯，有时候还会忘记洛玑。

“你是谁？为什么会在我家？”有一日午睡起来，欧丁就冲着洛玑这样嚷了起来。  
“我是你的医生。”索迩听见洛玑这样答。  
“你为什么会在我家？”欧丁的声音里有点不确定。  
“因为你生病了，而我很在乎你。”洛玑拍拍他的肩膀。

“小子，”欧丁清醒的时候，像过去23年一样不肯叫洛玑的名字，“我真的病的很严重是不是？我——会傻掉吧？”  
“不算很严重，”洛玑挑起眉看了他一眼，一如既往的不叫他爸爸，“按照现在的疾病进展，要等你完全傻掉要50年呢。”  
“不用担心。”他又轻描淡写的补上一句。  
“别担心爷爷！”Hela跳过来环抱住欧丁，“我跟爸爸们说了，我以后会去当一个神经科学家，我一定会治好您的！”

索迩站起来伸了个懒腰，虽然他的身材看起来比大多数三十几岁的男人还要好，但他还是明显的感觉到自己是在衰老了。  
五年前他还能在视察格斗训练时放倒刚进警队的小伙子，现在他连试都不敢试了。  
“脊椎骨折了会瘫痪的！”他的丈夫这样警告他。

就像鹰眼开始因为眼花而不再指导射击，老干部因为关节炎而停止长跑……他们这一代人，终于缓慢而不可避免的老去了。

索迩抚摸着手上的婚戒，感到了一点点的失落。  
他想起他和洛玑这两周都没有做爱，就是做的时候，他们也不像年轻时那样贪恋和痴缠了。  
爱抚和亲吻代替了更为激烈的肢体冲撞。  
激烈的爱意终被岁月熬制成相伴的温情。

傍晚把汤锅放在炉灶上的时候，索迩终于意识到困扰自己一天的是什么问题了——今天是5月6日啊。  
下一秒他就打了个寒颤。  
5月6日，他和洛玑的第23个结婚纪念日，而他竟然都忘得一干二净！

沸腾的开水在汤锅里咕嘟咕嘟的响着，切好的花菜散在一旁桌板上，索迩转身瞟了眼时钟，指针已经指向6：15了。  
洛玑的迟归是常有的事，但很少像今天这样连个电话都不打。

或许他也忘了我们的纪念日？  
或许他在怪我忘得一干二净？  
索迩挠了挠头，决定打个电话过去道歉。  
手机就在这时候响了起来。

“亲爱的，”洛玑在另一头的声音很急，“约顿海姆又发生了一次余震，我今晚就得飞过去。”  
“还有多少时间？要不要回来收拾东西？我送你去机场啊。”索迩把天然气拧小了些，恍恍惚惚被汤锅的边缘烫了下手。  
“要在医院集合，专机还有一个半小时就起飞，你等一下——”洛玑停了下，又接起身边的另一个电话嘱咐了些抢救器材的事。  
“咱们柜子里有个旅行箱，是我前几天收拾好的东西，你帮我拿到车库来，我五分钟后就到。”  
“还有……”洛玑挂电话前似是又想起了什么，“我的钱包好像忘在床头柜上了，你也帮我带下来。”  
在索迩来得及说些什么之前，他就挂了电话。

索迩关了火，进卧室把箱子找了出来，他抓起床头柜上的钱包，开门进了电梯。  
索迩在电梯里愣了几十秒钟，才意识到自己并没有按任何楼层。  
他用手摩挲着行李箱的拉杆，感觉内心泛起了一丝丝苦涩的感觉——洛玑会忘记结婚纪念日和自己会忘记结婚纪念日这两个事交叠在一起，他不知道哪个让自己更苦恼。  
难道他们像无数的夫妻一样，终于在父母子女工作和油盐酱醋中，埋葬了自己的爱情么？

索迩弯下腰按了底层，钱包从他兜里掉落出来。  
索迩把那个墨绿色的皮质钱包捡在手上擦了擦，又有些失神。  
钱包是医学院的学生们在毕业离开急救部时送给洛玑的，索迩记得在那次的急救部聚餐时，一大群年轻的孩子们围着洛玑吵吵嚷嚷，他们用敬佩的眼光看着他，充满活力的小脸儿上泛着兴奋的光。  
他听到身边几个女孩子小声说：“老天，洛教授也太迷人了吧，我要考回来读他的博士！”

索迩心里溢满了得意，同时又有点梗梗的——人们说他年轻时像块金子般耀眼，那洛玑该是块玉吧。年少时是需要慧眼才看得出的璞玉，儒雅和温润经过时光积淀下来，在漫长的岁月里慢慢散发出恒久的魅力。  
索迩有些瞬间会恍惚觉得自己是不是不再配得上他。

电梯一层层下行着，索迩有些迷茫的摩挲着钱包的边缘。  
他随手打开，看到夹层里放了张毛了边儿的照片。  
索迩把它抽了出来——他此前从来没有翻过洛玑的钱包，作为两个富足且相爱的男人，他们不需要检察对方的任何东西。

那是由两个竖版照片拼出的正方形。  
左边一张是柯柯一岁半的时候，那时洛玑刚刚晋升了副教授，得到十天的年假。他们一家三口去了海边，在一座临海木屋里住了一周。  
索迩记得那段时光，他本来想着要好好和洛玑在床上腻几天的，他们可以早早的哄柯柯睡着，然后去另一间屋，在亚麻床单上做个痛快。  
可柯柯那段时间正在闹觉，他刚刚学会一个人睡，半夜两三点总是哭着醒来，他们总有一个人要跑过去，哄他直到睡着。  
洛玑睡觉轻，大多时候都是他半夜起来，索迩看着他黑黑的眼圈，心疼的不得了——他有时候故意晚睡，在柯柯刚有动静的时候就抢先跳起来。  
他记得那天早上洛玑是在卧室看书来着，他带着柯柯在露台玩耍，阳光煦暖，海风绵柔，他靠在躺椅上，没一会儿就打起盹儿来。  
他听到柯柯光着脚踏过木地板的声音，他肥嘟嘟的小脚丫踏踏踏的踩在地上……  
“爸爸——”柯柯在耳边奶声奶气的喊。  
“Hmmm~~”索迩没睁眼，伸手在脑袋后应付性的挥了一小下。  
“爸爸——亲亲”，柯柯伸出肉肉的小手抓了抓他的头发，趴在他耳边不依不饶。  
索迩睡眼惺忪的翻过身——他们的儿子，那个金发碧眼的小家伙正流着口水，一脸亲昵的望着他。  
索迩的心被幸福密密的包裹起来，他凑过去，轻轻的吻在他的额头上。  
柯柯也凑近他抬起了脸，索迩听到屋里响起了快门的声音……

索迩的目光移到右边，他立刻笑起来，那是Hela——他们心爱的小公主。  
Hela那会儿才七个月，咿咿呀呀的还发不清声音。索迩记得那次是自己带队出去集训，洛玑和妈妈到机场给自己送行。  
Hela那天戴着妈妈新给她织的粉红色小帽子，坐在婴儿车里一脸乖巧。索迩躬下身来，跟她说“小公主，爸爸再抱抱好不好？”  
Hela冲他吐了吐舌头，然后转脸冲着正放下相机的洛玑喊“DaDa”……

索迩摩挲着照片的边缘，他的鼻子酸酸的发起紧来。  
他想起很多年前，他第一次在证物袋里打开洛玑的钱包，那个苍白消瘦的年轻人透过镜头冷漠的望着他。  
时光竟然这么快，相遇相爱，结婚养子，他们竟然就这样就携手走过了二十多年。

电梯叮的响了一声，索迩抬起眼，准备把照片放回钱包里去。  
照片后面一排褪了色的笔迹引起了他的注意——那是洛玑的手书，他一眼就认了出来。

笔迹轻盈灵动，像是洛玑很久前闲暇时随手写上去的。

“我把我整个的灵魂都给你  
连同它的怪癖  
耍小脾气，忽明忽暗  
一千八百种坏毛病  
它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你”

索迩扫过那行字，眼泪涌了上来。  
他跨出电梯，他的丈夫正站在车门前，一脸焦急的等着他。

索迩看进那双绿色的眸子里去，那双眼睛现在见识过全世界的善意和尊敬了，可他会这样痴痴看着的，从来都只有他啊。  
索迩跑过去，他什么都没有说，伸出手牢牢的抱住了洛玑。

“23周年快乐，亲爱的索迩。”他听到洛玑在耳边轻声说。  
“周年快乐！”索迩侧过头给了丈夫一个吻，“我最亲爱的洛玑！”

“告诉孩子们我爱他们，还有——”洛玑跨进车里，又退出来嘱咐，“柯柯要是敢提结婚的事，你必须好好拷问下那个长刘海儿的小子！”  
“记得每天打电话给我报平安。”索迩冲他挥手。  
“放心吧！”洛玑关上车门。  
几秒后他的脑袋又从窗户里探了出来。  
“我爱你。”他在马达的轰鸣声里冲索迩喊到。  
“我也爱你！”索迩回应说。

我永远都爱你。

索迩重新系上围裙，他的身上还残留着点儿地库里汽车尾气的味道，花菜在汤锅里翻滚着，空气中有种淡淡的蔬菜香气。  
索迩哼着歌倒了些薄盐生抽进去。

他54岁了，有一对年近80的父母，一双20多岁的儿女。  
他们和他心爱的丈夫一起，填满了他23年的婚姻生活。  
前13年应付拒绝同性恋的老爸，后10年应付成了同性恋的儿子。  
上有需要他们孝敬的皇后似的母亲，下有需要他们宠爱的公主般的女儿。

索迩细细想了想，他们的婚姻几乎没有几天不是忙忙碌碌、鸡飞狗跳的。  
但这就是岁月的全部啊，他和他牵手走过的，乱七八糟、 铿锵作响的生活。

客厅边没有收的垃圾，  
炖锅里煮烂的菜，  
餐桌上摆好的药片，  
床头柜里的避孕套。  
索迩伸手摩挲了下无名指上的戒指——亲爱的，真的没有什么，比这更美好了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 结婚纪念日5月6日是因为那是雷神1上映的日子。而至于柯柯和“刘海儿”是谁就不用解释了吧？感谢宇宙夫夫客串。  
> 2\. 题目来自：“是谁来自山川湖海 , 却囿于昼夜、厨房与爱”，从写这个文开始，基友至少给我安利了三遍这个歌。洛医生写的那段话是王小波说的。  
> 3\. 这一次是真的完结了，这个番外灵感源自很久之前基友讲述的一脑洞——一起老去、陷入中年危机的锤和基。  
> 4\. 岁月静好这个词被用的太多，已经失去了它原来的逼格，但没有什么比携手走过曲折又无趣的岁月更难的了。时光染白头，他爱他依旧。


End file.
